A Glint in the Snow
by Abby Ebon
Summary: “I have something to tell you Hiei. Something that I should have told you when I found you.” Hiei narrowed his eyes briefly suspicious of an ambush or attack. The feeling fled him as soon as he had thought it.... Gundam Wing and Yu Yu Hakusho xover.
1. KazKai

**A Glint in the Snow **

By: Abby Ebon

* * *

Leaves of many colors blew gently in the mid autumn breeze. Above were the branches of a proud tree- no human would have noticed Hiei a mere shadow in the branch's above and below him. The temple near by was home of the famous martial artist Genkai. He wouldn't call it home but it was close enough to one that he stayed relatively close to it.

"Hiei?" His crimson eyes glanced to the ground seeing the red hairedKurama he tilted his head curiously the former kitsune thief rarely came to get him when he 'escaped' for lack of entertainment- usually Genkai sent the Idiot, or even Urameshi.

"Yukina has returned we thought you might want to see her." Hiei easily jumped down from the tree and walked quietly beside Kurama- who seemed determined to make Hiei speak with a small frown of annoyance he did so.

"Where is Urameshi?"

"He's gone alone to Ma-Kai on Koenma's orders- he should be back shortly." Kurama answered softly glancing in Hiei's direction for his reaction he merely nodded his head curtly. Kurama took that as a sign for him to continue.

"Kuwabara is at school." Hiei gave the ground a small smirk imagining the Idiot's disappointment when he found out he'd missed Yukina.

"How is she?" Hiei asked, Kurama knowing whom Hiei was thinking of smiled a little.

"Yukina is doing fine- as you can ask her yourself." Hiei made no comment on Kurama's words and the rest of the journey was in silence, which didn't bother either of them. They reached the temple steps and Yukina met them at the top of them.

"Hiei." Yukina greeted with a smile for her brother. The Koorime had somehow found out by herself that Hiei was her brother, sensing he wasn't welcome Kurama left Hiei's side to find Genkai.

"What's wrong Yukina?" Hiei asked in an unidentifiable tone.

"I- I have something to tell you Hiei. Something that I should have told you when I found you." Hiei narrowed his eyes briefly suspicious of an ambush-or attack. The feeling fled him as soon as he had thought it. Yukina motioned him to follow her further inside the temple. Yukina stopped in a room that Genkai had told him was sound proof. Yukina closed the door behind him avoiding his eyes which only served to agitate him.

"The others told me never to tell you this- but you have every right to know, perhaps even more right then I do." Yukina looked pained for a moment then continued.

"You know of the prophecy but what you don't know is this that after you were banished Mother met an outsider." Yukina shifted looking down at her hands remembering things no human memory could have.

"He left her after a year, he was very –strange. I only saw him five times in the year that he stayed." Yukina chanced to look up but Hiei's mask of indifference was still firmly in place he nodded for her to continue.

"Mother gave birth and shortly after that he left- he had stolen the child, and no one ever saw if it were boy or girl." Yukina remembered painfully her mother's cries though she had cried no tears after the baby had been born.

"No one ever did find the child. However a Seer in our village has recently had a vision of the child. A boy- she warns." Yukina brushed back her blue hair Hiei's gave had shifted from indifferent to wary.

"Hiei- he is our half brother. He is a key player in the future, as our Seer says. We know where he is now. But no full demon can go there." Yukina warned stilled and silenced by her brothers absent gaze. Hiei's expression became more distant the more he listened only his eyes betrayed his feelings.

"Why do you tell me this?" He thought he knew her reasons but wanted her to confirm it after all he understood what Yukina was saying but why now? What gave her the nerve- or even the right, to plead _their_ case to _him_? He had been cruelly banished before he could walk- now they sent his sister to him only to ask for one of his teammates to go after a half bother he didn't even know. Who was most likely a half demon like Urameshi?

"I would like you to help me convince your friends to retrieve our brother." Yukina stated red eyes like yet so unlike his own silently begging- he only sneered. The idiocy -to ask him to through his team no less, to find a half brother who might not even want to come here. Did they honestly know exactly were he was- even vaguely?

"This is ridicules. Not even a name! Yet you want Yuusuke and the Idiot to find him?"

Yukina took a shuddering breath feeling her brother's anger and resentment of this unknown half brother that her demon kin were looking for.

"He is in Kaz-Kai; if he chooses not to go we will ask your friends to take four of his precious ones. If he is a demon he will do anything to get them back. The Seer only heard the word Hero- or something similar." Hiei noticeably stiffened at the name _Kaz-Kai_. No full demon had _ever_ come from of Kaz-Kai alive and sane. Hiei got up and swiftly left the room. Hiei knew some thought him deadly- and he was, some even thought him cruel but he only was to his enemies. Hiei couldn't –no wouldn't send his friends to a possible death. What was worse was that he would have to stay behind- Kurama would likely have to as well -that left only Urameshi and the Idiot.

Urameshi could handle himself well enough- but the Idiot? Well he would go because Yukina asked him to- but he might not come back. Urameshi would go if the Idiot went. It really bugged him- that the Idiot was infatuated with his sister. Not only was it annoying and completely one sided- but it either distracted the Idiot- or made him infuriatingly smarter and that often led unseen to dangers.

Hiei found himself wondering again at his unknown half brother. What would he be like? Would he have found a mate by now? What did he do in Kaz-Kai? What did he do for a living? Did he have kids? Did he even have precious people? And sense most demon's thought Kaz-Kai's time passed differently from Ma-Kai how old was he?

For all they knew this 'Hero' could be older then him- or still a child. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when he ran into someone- which nearly caused them both to crash to the floor. He regained his balance almost immediately but the other would have fallen if he hadn't reacted on pure instinct and caught the other person.

"Thanks Hiei." Urameshi's amused voice sounded softly in his ear- Hiei rolled his eyes and let Urameshi go. The young man laughed but once he caught sight of Hiei's expression quieted frowning a little- Hiei knew that Urameshi knew something was up, Hiei knew he had to distract him.

"Already back from your mission?" Hiei questioned hoping he would go into a long winded exaggeration of the battles and what he had seen it often proved both amusing and seemed to get Urameshi off topic quickly. Stubborn as Yuusuke was he wasn't a fool and only shrugged grinning falsely.

" Yap- low leveled demons hardly worth any energy at all." Urameshi still exaggerated needlessly. Hiei snorted in disbelief Koenma rarely asked Urameshi go on 'easy' missions- he never had. Still it was better now sense Urameshi was a demon lord and could choose to ignore Koenma but Urameshi rarely did so often getting himself into scrapes he and Kurama had to dig him out of- sometimes literally.

"So what's bugging you so much you try to change the subject?" Urameshi could show he was clever once in a while- why did it have to be now? Urameshi asked with a tilted head and smirk sometimes he felt that Urameshi knew him too well then he often felt the urge to murder the teen so he mostly ignored him.

"My sister." Hiei answered in a near demonic snarl. Urameshi of course classically looked confused for only a minute. As he didn't have a hearing problem Urameshi was probably predictably why that was a problem.

"Yukina's here?" Hiei nodded -so Kuruma hadn't gotten to Urameshi first to inform him that Yukina was here. Yuusuke gave Hiei a puzzled look running his hand through his black hair.

"Well Kuwabara will be thrilled- but I don't know why you're so upset over this. I would have thought yesterday that you would be at least happy to see her." Urameshi continued seeing that all Hiei done in response was shrug a bit- it was then that he decided to tell Urameshi everything, watching him trying to pretend to figure it out was almost painful at times.

"Yukina has told me that I have a half-brother in Kaz-Kai, and that her people want you and Kuwabara to retrieve him." Urameshi sighed again stretching a bit then leaning the tiniest bit on the wall causing Hiei to wonder if everything had gone as smoothly as Urameshi painted it out to be.

"Urameshi. No demon has ever come out of Kaz-Kai. No one knows what's going on in there and no one really cares. If you go in there might be a good chance you won't come out." Hiei warned red eyes narrowed Urameshi only sighed and started to walk Hiei not wanting to be left behind and have to retrieve Yuusuke later followed him.

"You think it's stupid of us to even go in there without you and Kurama there." Finished Urameshi glancing at him, Hiei only nodded. It was important that at least one of them knew the dangers they were running strait into. If indeed as he suspected Yukina would be successful enough to manage to convince Kuwabara to go into Kaz-Kai- as if his thoughts followed Hiei's own Urameshi's lips quirked into his half smile- smirk.

"It's nice of you to worry, but we can do a quite a few things without the help of demons." Urameshi stated managing to annoy Hiei enough that the normally stoic demon huffed in agitation. Urameshi wasn't taking this seriously enough in Hiei's opinion- but Urameshi's next words startled him.

"Hiei …Thanks for the warning. I'll try to convince Kuwabara not to go, but you know how he is with Yukina." Urameshi murmured quietly even with his hearing Hiei barely heard but he nodded knowing Urameshi was watching him in the corner of his eye again. Hiei was privately hoping that Urameshi would indeed knock some sense into the Idiot- if not he hoped they would come back alive with- or without, his half brother. Urameshi grinned down at him a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So do you know his name?" Urameshi asked Hiei shock his head wary of Urameshi's sudden curiosity. "Is he taller then you?" Hiei shrugged an answer silently communicating that he didn't know and wasn't answering anymore questions.

"The Seer only heard 'Hero'." Hiei answered softly watching as Urameshi snickered. The two rounded the corner sharply and nearly crashed into Kurama but this time both had stopped on time.

"Genkai wanted to talk to Yuusuke about going into Kaz-Kai." Kurama told them obviously he had been made into 'messenger boy' for today and he was likely annoyed at that though he didn't show it. Urameshi only grinned and waved at Hiei as if in explanation. Kurama arched an eyebrow looking between Hiei and Urameshi.

"No need to explain. Hiei's told me about it." Kurama tilted his head to the side, an odd smile that Hiei didn't really like the sight of was on his lips.

"I see." Whither Kurama thought Yuusuke knew about Kaz-Kai from Hiei or not, Kurama led them to Genkai. Yukina all too soon it seemed stood next to her- Kuwabara beside him. To the right wall was a tall object draped over was a silver-gold cloth.

"Good to see you found them Kurama- now as Yukina explained to us, and Hiei probably did with Yuusuke." Genkai started pausing to look between Hiei and Yuusuke a little doubtfully Hiei surprisingly was the one who nodded- confirming her words.

"Kuwabara and Urameshi have to go into Kaz-Kai- on both Yukina's request and now Koenma's as well." Genkai told the two the mention of Koenma didn't seem to face a surprised expression out of Yuusuke so she turned to her former student and his friend- sometimes rival.

"Listen up you two- when I was younger I went to Kaz-Kai, the technology there is _highly_ advanced and more specialized then you can imagine. There is believed to be an ancient and powerful barrier around it- which kills all full demons in a matter of seconds. We believe Yukina's half brother to be only half demon- which explains why he isn't dead- Urameshi you can probably go though. That is where our information ends." Genkai finished folding her arms disliking sending them anywhere without all the information she had- but Koenma had told her to keep her peace and she would only because he held blackmail above her head. Despite her wary thoughts Urameshi as usual looked both determined and excited while Kuwabara just tried to look brave for Yukina. Kurama placed a hand lightly on Urameshi's shoulder.

"Good luck." Urameshi nodded giving the three a grin despite the possibility of death.

"I'll be back- don't worry, not even Death can keep me away." Kurama shook his head amused by Yuusuke's reply despite the grim possibility that Yuusuke's demon genes would trigger the barrier. Despite even Hiei's vigorous training he found himself worried about his teammates- no friends, who had somehow wormed their way past his supposedly impenetrable walls.

"Keep your guard up Kid." Genkai spoke to Yuusuke in a lowly- rough tone of voice- Hiei found himself surprised that Genkai was letting Kuwabara and Urameshi go alone- to Genkai's advice Urameshi only nodded with a smirked.

"Yo! Grandma, you going to open up that portal now?" Yuusuke teased Genkai only nodded and without a word pulled off the covering that had been over the object and placed her hand onto its surface and spoke some words that were too quite to catch, even for Hiei's sharp hearing. The mirror shifted and seemed to pull at anything tangible in the room. Urameshi seemed to shake off his feeling and grinning wickedly pushed Kuwabara through the mirror portal- he turned and waved, Genkai throw something at him- he caught it.

"Use it to get back!" Genkai shouted, Urameshi nodded and followed Kuwabara into the mirror. Its surface stilled and shuddered then shattered into a million pieces. Kurama turned worried eyes to Genkai.

"How will they get back?" He questioned slightly alarmed. Genkai smiled sadly.

"Not through the mirror, it only takes people through and once it does it shatters and reforms itself after a hundred years. There is only one left now that can transport people into Kaz-Kai." Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed.

"But how will they get back?" He hissed angered- Genkai sighed the cat was out of the bag- as Yuusuke or Kuwabara would say.

"Truthfully Hiei- I don't really know, I had to die to get back. Koenma assures me that when the time comes the two crystals I gave Yuusuke will guide both them- and whom ever else they take, back safely." Her eyes turned sorrowful and she sighed, it was so unlike the normal Genkai that Hiei nearly-mind you _nearly_, felt sorry for her.

* * *

(Revamped: Feb. 5, 2006)


	2. Safe House

**A Glint in the Snow **

By: Abby Ebon

For Firehedgehog, Happy Birthday: p

* * *

Five ragged and battle wary young men made their way though the dense forest, to the small clearing which was where the safe house was. Calling it a safe house was really unjust, as a house implied more rooms; it was more of a safe-room because that was all it was- a room, which served as both a sleeping place and a kitchen.

Heero pushed open the unlocked door; there really was nothing valuable inside. They had just accomplished the mission and been given directions to this new 'safe house'. The Gundam's were about half a mile away- well hidden in the dense mountain forest. Duo didn't even bother taking off his shoes or changing clothes, dropping unceremoniously onto the farthest corner of the room, his back to the wall. Heero shook his head as he sat at the wall nearest to the door.

Heero was prepared to sleep there incase they were attacked- so he could surprised the invaders. Wufei scowled at him -as that left him to sleep next to Duo. Quatre and Trowa had laid down somewhere between the invisible lines that separated the room into the two halves of kitchen and sleeping room. Heero listened till the rest of the pilot's breathing evened out and he sighed- resigning to stay up and watch out for his companions. He heard Duo shift and sit up- staring at the door, frowning.

"Get some sleep Heero, I'll keep watch." Heero shook his head eyes blurry but stubborn.

"Negative, you were hit the worst by Leo's." Heero heard Duo exhale sharply.

"Damn it Heero, I can't sleep, and whither you like it or not you need sleep more then me. Go. To. Sleep." Growled out Duo. Heero had to admit that for once the braided baka had a point, Heero inwardly grumbled. Not bothering to reply he closed his eyes. Sleeping while sitting up wasn't comfortable, but there wasn't much room. Heero would manage it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_Mirror travel,_ _is most unpleasant._ Kuwabara musedAfter Yuusuke had pushed him into the mirror he had felt horrible, his body seemed to tumble rapidly though the mirror portal and his stomach had twisted unpleasantly making him feel sick- but landing had been worse. Kuwabara had landed roughly on the ground, as the portal was a directly above the ground about twice as high as Kuwabara. Yuusuke had landed on his back.

It had to be early morning even if when they had left the shrine it had been afternoon. Up a head Kuwabara heard Yuusuke sigh and mutter something that sounded a lot like "Finally." Yuusuke turned to him with a faint smile and relived expression on his face.

"It looks like there is shelter just ahead." Kuwabara looked in the direction Urameshi was pointing. _He has to be kidding…_Kuwabara hoped so anyway, the place looked like a shed.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled as Yuusuke turned to glance at his friend.

"We are supposed to sleep in a shack?" Yuusuke rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, calling out as he strode away.

"Suit yourself Kuwabara- personally I'd like a place to sleep where I don't have to worry about wild animals." Kuwabara hesitated weighing the benefits of being alone in the woods or settling for the pathetic shelter before sighing and going after Urameshi. Urameshi's cocky smirk told Kuwabara that he'd been manipulated somewhat by his friend.

_Oh well_, Kuwabara grumbled silently, then as Yuusuke was reaching to pull the shelters measly door open he felt something in the back of his mind pickle and flare up. He tensed assessing the situation quickly, someone was inside and Urameshi was in danger.

Acting on adrenaline he grabbed Yuusuke and pushed him down just as a gun shot rang out and he felt intense pain flare in his right arm, he cried out realizing with a shrill alarm and not a little shock that he had been shot. Shot with a gun of all things. The blackness at the edges of his vision suddenly consumed him and he fell into unconsciousness.

Yuusuke had been angry when Kuwabara had caused him to lose his balance, and shocked when out of the corner of his eye he had seen a messy brown haired with blue eyes shoot at him, but hit Kuwabara.

Now he was frightened and scared as he felt the limp weight of his friend. Yuusuke, eyes wide, sat up to look over at Kuwabara's condition, turning him over Yuusuke saw that his side and arm were bleeding. Someone yelled something and there was a murmur of voices behind him in that stupid shed.

"Kuwabara! You okay?" Yuusuke questioned timidly. There was no response from Kuwabara's still form and yet Yuusuke felt his spirit hadn't left the body. Suddenly a hand was resting on his shoulder; he shrugged it off twisting around and glaring at the boy who shot Kuwabara and the four other teenagers. Yuusuke snarled furious.

_How dare they!_ -Kuwabara was a human; if he died there would be no saving him unless Koenma could pull a few strings, or something. He growled looking for the features of the teenage boy whose face was now burned into his mind eye, then he saw him. Before the other teenagers could react Yuusuke had ran up to the jerk and punched him, holding most of his strength back, but still enough to snap his head back and landing him on his ass.

The kid looked up at him in a combination of anger and shock. Yuusuke bared his now fanged teeth at him. He caught sight of someone moving in the corner of his eye and saw a blond staring with wide eyes at him Yuusuke felt a cold feeling come over him and looked at his hand. He had clawed nails. Shit.

Slowly he looked up and at the five teenagers faces and then to Kuwabara's still form. He closed his eyes and backed away, retreating to his friend's too still form. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Looking up at the blond he swallowed his pride and asked then for something he couldn't give - help.

"Can you help him? Please?" Quatre had been startled by the soft voice addressing him. He had expected the boy to have a harsh and unforgiving voice from what he had done to Heero, and the sudden wild and uncontrolled look about him. Looking over at Heero he noticed the other boy was glaring heatedly at the stranger who was doing a very good job of ignoring him.

Duo had a hand pressed to his mouth and he looked about ready at any second to start laughing uncontrollably. Wufei had an odd look on his face and was looking between Heero and the stranger. Trowa was beside him centering him, when the boy, who didn't look much older then themselves had thrown his had hand off. He probably would have fallen if it hadn't been for Trowa, who was silent and seemed to be measuring the other up.

"We will do everything we can. But first who are you two?" The stranger seemed to deflate as he sighed and gestured at himself and then his still friend he was hovering protectively over. _Like a fighter…_Quatre filed the random thought away to muse over later as the other opened his mouth.

"I'm Yuusuke Urameshi. My friend is Kuwabara Kazuma."

Quatre nodded and decided to introduce himself- and the others of course. Which if Heero glaring at him was any indication, Heero was none to pleased over this new twist.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, this is Trowa Barton, and he is Chang Wufei, that over there is Duo Maxwell, and I'm afraid the one who shot your friend is Heero Yuy."

Yuusuke nodded, surprising the five when he bent and lifted his friend entering the shelter without further ado. Duo's lips quirked in a grin and he followed after the mysterious youths; the others left without anything else to do but follow after the two, did so even if Heero was still wary about them. Wufei watched in detached amazement at the other boy-Yuusuke, cleaned and dressed his friend's wounds without hesitation or complaint.

_He hadn't really needed our help at all._ Wufei frowned thoughtfully. Yuusuke sat back on his heels rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face, and then placing a hand on Kuwabara's chest he frowned as if puzzling over a difficult math problem. Wufei was started when Yuusuke spoke to them.

"The bullet is still in him."

Yuusuke closed his eyes and rubbed the ridge of his brow and nose then sighing, the boy got up and left the shelter pausing and looking over the scenery he muttered a curse. Wufei had followed him out.

"Do any of you know of some plant that would put him into a deeper sleep or numb him?" It was an odd request in the very least, Wufei shock his head in a negative. This Yuusuke looked to be on the verge of a mental brake down.

"Blast it where the hell is Kuruma when I need him." Growled Yuusuke, Wufei felt that he wasn't supposed to hear that information but he memorized the name all the same it might come in handy later. Wufei smirked and shock his head when the youth strode back into the shelter. Yuusuke reminded him a lot of Maxwell.

Turning back to the five others Yuusuke sealed himself for the task ahead.

"I'll have to ask you all to take a walk or something." Heero narrowed his eyes in a puzzled frown; Yuusuke obviously had annoyed Heero badly by hitting him.

"Why?" Questioned Duo asking what all of them wanted to. Yuusuke took a deep calming breath and answered.

"I have to remove it, knowing his luck he'll wake up in the middle of it and start screaming bloody murder." Quatre made an odd sound in the back of his throat. Duo's mouth opened and closed he shock his head and strode out of the shelter. Wufei sneered and crossed his arms looking Yuusuke over and then specking.

"Your either insane or you want you want your friend to die."

Yuusuke bristled in agitation. "I know how to remove a god damned bullet you asshole!" Growled Yuusuke, Trowa noticed that Yuusuke seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to control his anger.

"You shouldn't risk infecting it." Murmured Trowa soothingly, for some reason Yuusuke reminded him of a predatory cat. Yuusuke huffed and made a shooing motion to them before turning back to his friend. Wufei grumbled and followed Maxwell's lead in getting away from the shelter, Trowa nudged Quatre out with him and Heero looked torn between staying and leaving.

"Go ahead Heero." Heero gave Trowa a kind of relieved look before following walking out of the small shelter. Yuusuke's shoulders slumped now that it was just him and the odd tall brown haired, one banged, guy with green eyes. He turned to Trowa who nodded to him.

"You don't really know how to do this do you." Trowa spoke up quietly, Yuusuke's face twisted into a grimace but he shook his head in a negative.

"No but I do know that if it stay's in him it'll probably kill him." Yuusuke said softly, Trowa nodded.

"I've had training of a sort for this; will you let me help you?" Yuusuke's eyes seemed to light up with a little hope and the lost and helplessness seemed to fade, he nodded to himself.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it Trowa." _Who'd have thought I'd ever say something like that? _Yuusuke smirked, and Trowa came over to Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

Half an hour or more later they were done. Trowa had done most of it while Yuusuke had stood by ready to keep Kuwabara calm, and for the most part he had done well. Kuwabara hadn't woken up during the procedure only stirring several times, but only in the morning would they find out if that had been a good thing or not.

After they had cleaned up and re-wrapped the bandages the others were allowed in. It was decided that as Yuusuke had shone some loyalty to Kuwabara he wouldn't run off leaving the other boy with them, and blow their cover. Trowa now doubted immensely that the two even knew much about the war at all. Sense it would be rather particular into the five of them in an isolated mountain path when a Gundam attack had been so close by recently.

It was nearing dusk and still Yuusuke hadn't stirred from his 'guard post' as Duo had called it. None of them had addressed Yuusuke, not even Trowa who was silently watching the other boy now. Suddenly Kuwabara muttered something and Yuusuke went from dozing to wide awake- even Heero would have been impressed.

"Kazuma?" Asked Yuusuke hesitantly, Kuwabara's eyes opened and he said something that made Yuusuke smile. "No you Idiot it was you who got shot." Kuwabara laughed, or tied to as it broke into harsh coughs.

Waving a hand and saying something else, which made Yuusuke frown, but nod. It was near infuriating that they couldn't hear Kuwabara but Yuusuke seemed to have no problem hearing him. What disturbed the Gundam pilots was that Yuusuke didn't seem to notice they couldn't hear Kuwabara. As Yuusuke told Kuwabara a few exaggerated but detailed 'stories' about what had happened. Kuwabara seemed to respond and interact with him as well. Eventually Kuwabara drifted off to sleep, and Yuusuke was always awake as each of them woke up and took watch.

_Most peculiar _Thought Heero as he took the last watch for the night and Yuusuke was wide-awake, brown eyes watching him and wondering around the shelter. No one should be able to stay up all night without feeling the tinniest bit tired. Yet here was Yuusuke wild awake and wary. Heero regretted, in his own way, shooting Kuwabara, but that was how he operated. 'Complete the mission.' And 'Shoot first ask questions later.'

He had been positive Oz operatives had found them out as soon as the door had started to open. Heero had been, well shocked, when he saw two kids their age. Then Yuusuke had done something he had thought impossible, he had caught him unaware and punched him landing him flat. Most startling was how Yuusuke had looked for a few minutes there, marks on Yuusuke's body which hadn't been there had appeared. Then somehow he had calmed down and asked for their help, Quatre had been too soft hearted not to allow them to stay.

For now the two didn't seem to be in any real hurry to get out of the shelter nor did they seem to mind the others they shared the shelter with. Heero awoke Trowa and fell asleep making a mental note to ask Yuusuke about how he could stay so wide-awake

* * *


	3. Of Blood Stones and Godlings

**A Glint in the Snow **

By: Abby Ebon

* * *

Hiei's eyes followed a pacing Kurama, a barely noticeable tilt of his lips told those who knew him of his amusement. Kurama was noticeably ignoring him. Genkai was openly smirking, but her eyes strayed to where the mirror had been more and more often as time went on. Yukina had left for Ma-kai.

"I wonder if I could have gone through?" Wondered Kurama aloud.

"You couldn't have." Hiei answered. Green eyes that were half-golden glared at Hiei.

"How do you know?"

"You're a demon." Kurama huffed and went to lean against the wall. Hiei closed his eyes. _At least he stopped pacing…_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kuwabara frowned as the one who had shot him –Heero, according to Urameshi, watched them. Kuwabara's wound was half healed thanks to his spirit energy, but as far as the others knew he was still suffering from a day old newly removed bullet wound. At least Urameshi wasn't planing to be a doctor.

Yuusuke yawned, patted Kuwabara's uninjured left shoulder, stood and then left the shed-like room. Yuusuke wandered a little ways into the woods so that he was just barely within sight of the building. Then he took out the two crystal-like stones Genkai had thrown to him.

He frowned and rubbed a thumb over one. Yuusuke winced when a spot of blood appeared on his thumb, the crystal absorbed the blood and turned as crimson as Hiei's eyes. Yuusuke's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit…"

Swiftly pocketing the clear and crimson colored crystals Yuusuke rushed back to Kuwabara to tell him what he'd discovered. Duo's lips were twitching in amusement as he followed the glaring contest of Yuusuke's friend and Heero. Duo was nearly sent off balance as Yuusuke blew past him and broke the glaring contest.

"Kuwabara, what do you sense?"

Heero and Duo glanced at each other, although a normal person wouldn't have heard Yuusuke's words, the pilots were anything but ordinary. Kuwabara's reply was rushed and urgent although neither of them understood what he had said.

Wufei, who was just outside the doorway paused, he knew that Yuusuke could understand them, and he spoke to Kuwabara in the same language then why couldn't they understand Kuwabara?

Wufei took in the sight of the two strangers, Yuusuke was pale, and Kuwabara looked chilled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Duo, his thief-trained eyes saw Yuusuke slip Kuwabara something and Kuwabara slip something of a different color back to Yuusuke. Yuusuke bit his lip struggling with some inward emotion and Kuwabara nudged him in the ribs.

"We need you to come with us, it's a matter of life and death…" Heero's eyes turn to steel and he pulled out his gun pointing it steadily at Yuusuke.

"Whose life? …And what are you?" Yuusuke stiffened but didn't seem afraid.

"Our lives depend on you coming with us, all of you." Heero took the safety off.

"What are you." Yuusuke took a breath and stood.

"I am a Spirit Detective, and part demon, the same as one of you. Kuwabara's human."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Koenma had sent Botan to get Genkai, Hiei and Kurama. All they knew was that for some reason Koenma had keyed the 'crystals' to take Kuwabara and Yuusuke to Genkai's shrine, sense it would be somehow easier then going to his office. Kurama frowned staring blankly at a wall as if it could speak and was giving him answers to world problems.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Hiei in his gruff way.

"About those things Genkai gave Yuusuke." Hiei raised and eyebrow and glanced at Koenma who seemed uneasy.

"What about them? She said they'd get them back."Kurama nodded, then frowned, a dangerous glint of golden entering his eyes.

"At what cost?"

"What?"

"When Genkai went there she died to come back. I died to get to the human world." Hiei's face grew colder and he eyed Koenma suspiciously.

"Hn."

"Indeed."

Genkai had over heard most of Kurama's and Hiei's little talk. As much as it hurt to admit it they had a point.

"Koenma." The toddler-god looked up, he looked frazzled, Genkai noted silently.

"Yes?"

"What did you make me give Yuusuke?" Koenma gulped up at the old women's stern gaze. But when you asked a god a question they were usually bound to answer. Koenma flinched and turned to look away from Genkai.

"A blood stone." Hiei and Kurama seemingly as one looked at Koenma.

"You fool!" Growled Hiei, disappearing from normal sight then reappearing with Koenma in hand, his fist clenched around the god-lings neck.

"Maybe you _Gods_ can handle blood stones without fear." Hiei shook Koenma and spat the word God out like a curse.

"But incase you've forgotten not even a _God_ can bring back a mortal whose broken a blood stone oath!"

"How long do they have?" Kurama asked- he looked alarmingly fox like.

"Twenty-four hours." Koenma flinched and Hiei dropped him onto the floor.

"They have two hours left." Kurama said dead-eyed. Genkai sighed but her eyes were like steel.

"Koenma if they die, keep in mind that we have more powerful friends then just you." With that the three left him sitting on the floor. Koenma sighed and got back in his chair his eyes sad and far away.

"Come back soon Yuusuke…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Heero had put his gun away. And Duo had called the other pilots in, Wufei had demanded answers. And still was.

"You're a demon?"

"Part demon, but yea."

"And you want us to go with you?"

" Yap."

"Where?"

"Our world."

"Which world is this?"

"Kaz-Kai."

Dou watched this question-answer session with interest, his eyes following the speaker as one might watch a ball.

"Why do we understand you but not Kuwabara?"

Yuusuke opened his mouth, blinked when his brain analyzed the question then shut his mouth. Then Yuusuke turned to Kuwabara.

"Can you understand them?" Kuwabara said something and shook his head 'no'.

"I don't know…But the only way you'll find out is if you come with us."

Duo felt like laughing. But held back, he didn't want to interrupt this.

"What would we get if we go?" That was Trowa, always the calm one.

Yuusuke frowned tapping this finger to his chin.

"Your all in a war right?"

Quatre nodded and Yuusuke's face broke into a grin.

"I'll help out in your war."

"Just you?" Wufei butted in.

There was a truly wicked glint in Yuusuke's eye.

"A few…friends and Me."

Wufei, Trowa, and Heero shared a look. Yuusuke had spent too long a time on the streets because he knew what a look like that meant.

"Prove it." Wufei dared.

Yuusuke sent a wicked smirk at the five pilots and held his hands a foot apart, his spirit energy formed a silver sphere that illuminated the room.

No one said anything so Duo decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Awesome. Can you teach me?"

Yuusuke grinned at the braided pilot and shrugged a shoulder.

"Sure."

Wufei looked at everyone and sighed, then bowing his head coming to a decision then looking back at Yuusuke.

"We'll go with you."

Yuusuke smiled and the sphere went out.

"What would have happened if we hadn't agreed?" Quatre asked. Yuusuke flinched.

"Kuwabara and I would have all our blood sucked into this." Yuusuke flashed a crimson stone at the blond, who shuddered. Trowa frowned.

"How do we go to your world?" Yuusuke chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Kuwabara says we go outside and break the stones then they should take all of us to our world." No one made any remakes to this doubtful conclusion made by the young Spirit Detective.

* * *


	4. Home

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Kuwabara eyed the other boys who were gathered around them. Yuusuke, Kuwabara could tell, was tired.

Yuusuke had stayed up all last night, had to act as if he was wide-awake and had answered the others questions. But being the stubborn idiot he was Yuusuke would never admit to being tired.

No way in hell was Kuwabara going to trust Yuusuke to send them home.

"Urameshi, give me the stones."

Yuusuke turned to look curiously at Kuwabara.

"Why?"

"Your part demon, your tired, and you have no idea what you're doing."

"And you do?"

"More of an idea then you do, you don't 'just brake them', now had the stones over."

"Alright."

Grumbling a bit Yuusuke pulled the bloodstones out of his pocket and handed them to Kuwabara.

The stones were now a crimson black, Kuwabara knew that they had little time left.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and forced his spirit energy into the stones, which seemed to shimmer in and out of reality leaving a sick feeling in Kuwabara's gut.

Ripples seemed to form in the air, as a stone thrown into a lake would. Then the Ripples faded and nothing seemed to have happened.

"What'd you do?"

The stones were gone.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort when suddenly reality seemed to snap at the sound of a whip and the seven boys had disappeared.

Back in Genkai's temple, everything was unusually quite. Hiei was in a tree outside a shrine window and sitting, arms folded, on a tree limb. Kurama was half-siting and half leaning against the window.

Genkai had gone out, they hadn't asked where.

Hiei stiffened and trained his eyes in the middle of the room. Kurama half smiled while he sat up.

If an ordinary person had blinked they would have missed the seven appearing out of no-where, the person would have probably then written it off as being unobservant or seeing things.

Kuwabara snapped his mouth shut and smirked in triumph at Yuusuke who rolled his eyes.

Kurama cleared his throat, and carefully eyed the five strangers. Hiei was attempting to glare at all five at once, and was doing remarkably well.

Yuusuke turned his head to Kurama and tilted his head.

"Yah Kurama?"

"It's good to see you two are alive."

Yuusuke nodded giving him an ironic smile.

"Good to be alive."

"Who are they?" Interrupted Hiei.

"Heh, funny story that."

Hiei didn't look amused.

"Well best I can figure is one of them is your half brother, and the others just…followed?"

"I see."

"Um…we had to make a deal with them to get them to come."

"Really."

"Yap, when we have to return them, we're going to help them win a war."

"Fascinating."

Kurama sighed softly as Hiei looked between the strangers and Yuusuke. Kuwabara just looked like he wanted to be anywhere other then near Yuusuke, or Hiei.

"Well what are their names?" Questioned Kurama.

"Right, Well the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the blond is Quatre Winner, the tall one with brown hair is Trowa Barton, and the one with black hair is Chang Wufei, finally we have Heero Yuy who shot Kuwabara."

Hiei smirked and Kuwabara glared at him.

"They can't seem to understand me, but they understand Yuusuke just fine."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, can they understand us?"

"Duh." Duo interrupted before Yuusuke to say anything to the pilots.

"All demons can speck with humans no matter the language." Hiei said softly.

Yuusuke shrugged. "Makes about as much sense as anything else I guess."

"I assume your going to make me provide rooms for these boys?"

The pilots jumped and Kuwabara gave a little twitch, but Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke didn't seem surprised to see Genkai.

"Well considering we don't have any other options…" Yuusuke muttered. Genkai snorted.

"Idiot. Kuwabara give them the rooms in the hall that no one uses." Kuwabara looked uneasy.

"Alright."

Kuwabara started out of the room but none of the pilots had understood so they had stayed put. Genkai narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Yuusuke tell them to go with him."

While Yuusuke spoke to the pilots, Kuwabara waited outside the door. When the pilots appeared Kuwabara was glad to get away from what was sure to be a 'interesting conversation'.

Duo was annoyed. Anyone who had known Duo for less then three days knew not to annoy him. So while Kuwabara led the pilots away from the two mysterious demons (as 'Hiei' had let slip) Duo separated from the group and went back to the room they had arrived in.

"What are we expected to do? Even if we try to honor your promise to help the humans with their war Hiei and I couldn't possibly go with you."

Duo frowned that voice was soft but loud enough to get the owners point across. He hazarded guessed that it belonged to 'Kurama' who Yuusuke had first greeted.

"Even if we could, we only have one gateway left. No one could help us and Koenma may not provide an exit."

Duo knew that was Hiei. The older women who Yuusuke had called 'Grandma' murmured something that Duo couldn't understand.

"I will not take back my word. Even if Kuwabara doesn't. I have to."

"You are being foolish." Warned Kurama.

"Keeping a promise is one thing, practically committing suicide is another."

Duo scrunched up his brow, this was a new voice, a new _girl's_ voice.

"It wouldn't be suicide." Yuusuke sounded unsure but firm.

"Could you in the other world, control you demon side as well as you can here?" Questioned Kurama intently.

"No, I couldn't." Replied Yuusuke in a resigned tone.

Yuusuke's answer had Duo worried and horrified. 'Grandma' said something in a harsh tone.

"Even if we went with you and somehow managed to get past the barrier. We might not be able to keep clear minds." Kurama warned in a harsh whisper.

"We'll talk about it later alright? But I do intend to keep my word."

With his head full of questions Duo quietly slipped away to rejoin the other pilots, he doubted they had gotten too far ahead.

After some frantic searching Duo found the pilots and Kuwabara (who looked a little lost) a few halls down. Just as Duo rejoined the main group Yuusuke appeared nearly crashing into a startled Kuwabara around the next corner.

'_Most be a trap door or something….' _Thought Duo in surprise.

Yuusuke grinned sheepishly at the pilots and motioned them down the hall he had came from.

"Urameshi-san, was Kuwabara lost?" Inquired Quatre curiously. Yuusuke chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess, he's not here nearly as much as me and some of the others."

"Ah." Quatre looked puzzled but Yuusuke hadn't noticed.

"What is this place?" Wufei asked looking around the plain wooden hall, so far they hadn't seen any decorations or symbols.

"It's Genkai's shrine, but we use it to-mhmph!"

Yuusuke's mouth had been covered by Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara laughed idiotically while Yuusuke glared at him and bit down very hard. Kuwabara shrieked and waved his injured hand around; Yuusuke made a face at him.

Wufei looked had an irritated feel about him, from his tense shoulders to the pinched look upon his face; Duo only hoped Wufei didn't take out his annoyance on him.

Something told Duo that doing something like that here wouldn't be welcomed, and would likely get them in trouble with Genkai.

Yuusuke finally stopped in a hall that looked just like all the others they had been through.

"These are your rooms. There are five of them so you won't have to share. I'll come pick you up later, or feel free to wonder about."

With a wave Yuusuke strolled off. Kuwabara shrugged and still cradling his injured hand said something to Yuusuke, who started laughing and didn't stop till he was well out of range of their hearing.

* * *

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews!


	5. Musings and Dinner

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon**

A/N:

I made a sort-of vow to put a chapter up for every two reviews (due to Animecheeta's great fics).

Lets hope I keep getting ideas, and thank you all for your own (especially Zelinko), they've really helped my sometimes-lazy-induced-writers block.

Fire, thanks for all the encouragement!

And to my silent fans I hope you enjoy this story too.

* * *

After Yuusuke and Kuwabara had left the pilots looked at Duo curiously. Duo sighed, a frown tugging on his lips as he gestured the pilots into one of the five rooms. It was plain with white walls and a bed an' dresser.

"Apparently there is some sort of anti-demon barrier between our world and this one, I didn't really understand that part." Duo started specking as soon as the door was closed.

"So he, and those other two are really demons?" Wufei frowned and stared at the door he was leaning beside. Duo nodded while sprawling out on the bed.

"Why do you think they brought us here?" Mused Quatre aloud taking the only chair.

"Well the other two weren't pleased, their names were Kurama and Hiei, there was another girl there as well, I didn't get a look at her but she may have been another demon." Commented Duo running his fingers through his bangs.

"Hn, just keep your eyes open." Heero instructed them.

"Another thing, who do you think is Hiei's brother?" Quatre asked so softly that Duo chuckled.

"No worries about your humanity Q-Man, my guess is that it's either Heero, Trowa or me."

"Does it really matter?" Wufei asked looking each of them in the eye.

"No, not to us. But we've got to ask, why would these people cross worlds just to bring home one stray half demon?" Duo mused.

"They need them for something." Suggested Trowa moving to stand behind Quatre's chair.

"Or someone's related to a demon lord." Duo teased with a grin, glancing between Trowa and Heero. Trowa remained passive while Heero narrowed his eyes in a not-quite glare.

* * *

After Yuusuke had managed to give Kuwabara the slip he found himself wondering the halls. I do this far too much…  
Yuusuke blew his bangs out of his eyes, then twitched when he realized his hair was no longer gelled and probably looked girly.

Yuusuke sighed and glared at the floor as if it was at fault for everything. Yuusuke's eyes darkened when he thought of Yukina and the ice-maidens.

_What could_ they _possibly want with _them

He liked those guys. With the exception of Heero who had tried to shoot him, but had shot Kuwabara instead.

_I wonder if Genkai will train them? _Yuusuke smirked remembering the Asian boy who had chased the braided boy and ranted about justice and women.

What a surprise to him if Genkai, a women, trained them in spirit energy. After all you couldn't go into Ma Kai without knowing some spirit defense, guns and human weapons rarely killed a demon and there weren't any guaranties that such machinery would work.

"Detective. What are you doing?"

Startled Yuusuke looked up to see Hiei giving him an unreadable look.

"Just getting lost Hiei." Hiei didn't seem amused with Yuusuke's reply.

"Genkai asked me to find you, we're supposed to be eating. Kuwabara's already given the others food." Yuusuke nodded though he was surprised with how much time had passed.

Yuusuke followed Hiei as he led him through the maze of Genkai's shrine.

"Urameshi. I want to…thank you." Yuusuke shot Hiei a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked hurrying after Hiei as he increased his pace.

"For Yukina, she didn't have any right to ask you to needlessly endanger yourself and Kuwabara for the unknown." Yuusuke chuckled.

"What's wrong with that? Koenma asks me to every other week." Hiei didn't say anything more but he had a dark glint in his eye that Yuusuke knew wasn't meant for him.

"Ah, there you two are." Without looking Yuusuke knew it was Koenma.

"Koenma." Hiei's tone suggested that he'd like to strangle something, or someone.

"Come in you three, the food won't eat itself." Teased Botan well aware or the tension between Koenma and Hiei.

"Looks great Botan." Yuusuke said, seating himself between Botan and Kurama. He noticed that Koenma sat between Hiei and Genkai, both seemed to make Koenma uncomfortable. Yukina sat between Hiei and Kurama and across from Kuwabara much to his disappointment.

"What do you plan to do with the rest of the boys?" Genkai asked Yukina.

"They all may stay here and train, while we decide what to do next." Yuusuke stabbed a piece of carrot, trying not to start a fight.

"I think Hiei, Yuusuke and I can take care of the training. Kuwabara must get a education in this world." Kurama suggested sparing Kuwabara a glance, but he didn't seem to mind being excluded.

"So who are your people so afraid of?" Kuwabara questioned Yukina, looking up at her for the first time sense Hiei and Yuusuke had entered the room.

"We don't fear them, we are merely cautious." Replied Yukina a little sharply.

"Oh." Kuwabara went back to prodding at his food much like Yuusuke was. Koenma cleared his throat catching Yuusuke's eye. Earning scathing glances from Genkai, Hiei, and Kurama. Yuusuke wondered why the three seemed so angry with him.

"There has been some trouble I want you to –"

"No." Interrupted Hiei crimson eyes flashing with anger.

"This doesn't concern Kurama, Kuwabara, or you. Hiei."

"Yuusuke will not be going Koenma, I need him here to train." Stated Genkai coolly.

"I see, well I must be going then." Koenma said softly rising, Botan and Yukina stood as well.

"Enjoy the meal everyone." Said Koenma darkly; Botan didn't meet anyone's eye as the three disappeared.

"What was that about?" Yuusuke asked meeting everyone's eye in turn.

"Yuusuke…Koenma sent us in there with no intention to help us if the blood stones ran out of time." Yuusuke paled at Kuwabara's words. Yuusuke stood swiftly.

"Please excuse me." Yuusuke said softly to Genkai who nodded calmly.

"Of course." With her parting words Yuusuke fled the room.

Kuwabara half rose to follow but Genkai pulled him back down.

"Leave him alone Kuwabara." Kurama said softly. Kuwabara sighed and moved his food around on his plate.

No one had noticed Trowa, silent as ever, heading back to his room.

* * *

AN: Not sure I like the ending, but it seemed appropriate.


	6. A Question of Alliance

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon**

* * *

Sometimes no matter how you look at things, life just, well, sucks. It isn't something you can help and often its not even something you even did. It just is. But no human can accept that answer, they want to know what, how, and why.

It was with these feelings and thoughts that drove Yuusuke into the woodland surrounding the shrine, into sitting on the ground under a large tree.

Yuusuke knew better then most that Koenma was a jerk sometimes, not really caring about the people he was in charge of.

Yuusuke hadn't considered that Koenma had ordered Kuwabara and him into a world no full demon could go into to retrieve, or die trying to, to get some half-demon boy.

Everything had happened too fast.

But now…

Now that the boys who, no older then Yuusuke, where here. Yuusuke was determined not to allow them to be used.

Yuusuke clenched his fist, nails biting into skin. He too felt used.

But how had this case been any different then any other Koenma had sent him off into?

It hadn't been…

Except, if there had been trouble, Hiei and Kurama wouldn't have known, or been able to help.

Kuwabara could have died…He could have died. But it didn't seem to matter to Koenma. Even the way back had been risky.

Blood stones. If he ever saw one again it would be too soon.

If Kuwabara hadn't know what they were, what they could do….

Yuusuke shuddered. Koenma had taken a horrible risk with their lives for something that didn't seem to endanger them. It didn't make sense yet it had been done. Yuusuke sighed, suddenly drained, he leaned against the great tree closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_No one had noticed Trowa, silent as ever, heading back to his room._

Trowa knocked briskly on of all the pilot's doors, Duo complaining loudly about missing his meals.

"What's wrong Trowa?" Asked Quatre with a worried expression, with a solemn expression Heero ushered them into his room. Duo rolled his eyes once the rest had entered.

"What's so special about talking in your room Heero? For all we know they could have everything bugged." Duo muttered as he stole the only chair.

"I've checked for them there don't appear to be any."

Heero answered him with a glare. Duo shrugged and smirked irritatingly at him.

"Their technology probably doesn't look like ours."

Heero 'hned' but didn't answer the bait. Trowa quickly interrupted the two from fighting with his information.

"I was looking around when I heard Yuusuke enter a room. They sat down to eat and started talking. There seems to be a disagreement between three of them and the rest."

"Oh?" Asked Wufei turning away from the glaring contest between Heero and Duo.

"Yes. Botan-a girl who wares pink, another girl who seems to be demonic, and Koenma-a man with a pacifier." It was clear what Trowa thought of him with his lips quirked in amusement.

Duo frowned.

"Botan? She's probably the one from earlier, who said it would be suicide for Yuusuke to help us with Oz."

Duo looked up to see the four staring at him with varying degrees of annoyance, skepticism, and disbelief.

Duo gave them a sheepish smile.

"I didn't mention that did I?"

"No you did not." Wufei said in a dry tone.

"Ooops?"

"Baka."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry now you know, though it makes sense now why she'd go with Koenma."

"Enlighten us." Wufei said gruffly.

"She doesn't want him to go back with us, and apparently this Koenma guy can stop us and him."

There was quite after this announcement, Duo having said his thoughts left the 'meeting/headquarters place' as he had dubbed Heero's room. The others each with their own thoughts followed his example shortly afterwards.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo in particular found the news that Yuusuke's group and disagreed on what to do with them interesting. While Trowa hadn't understood everyone he had understood well enough what the demons and the 'creepy guy with a pacifier' had said.

It had roughly been about Yuusuke whose boss was 'creepy guy with a pacifier' apparently called Koenma, and a job, at which point Yuusuke's friends had told him flatly no. And he had left with two girls.

Shortly after that Yuusuke had left looking 'upset', then Trowa had returned promptly to interrupt their meal.

Quatre was fussing over what Genkai might do, and how they would survive if left without shelter and penniless, a problem he had never had to consider before.

Duo wasn't to worried about that, Yuusuke didn't seem the type to drag them here then leave them. Least he hoped not.

Heero was fussing over his laptop, which had somehow made it with them. It seemed to have developed a glitch.

Heero had nearly blamed Duo for it, but Duo had with an innocent expression abruptly reminded him of the fact he hadn't known Heero had the laptop with him and even if he had, when would he have had the time?

Gullible and cute, Duo loved him for it.

Trowa walked around with a frown and glint in his eye. Duo had made a point to avoid him.

Was it his fault all the sweaters and turtlenecks in the shrine had disappeared?

Oh yea…

Hmm, note, make more of a point to avoid him.

And well Wufei, well he was driving Duo nuts with his getting up at unreasonable hours in the morning to practice.

Manic early morning risers.

Which is why Duo was going to make a point to hide said weapon very well. Wuffers would thank him in the end. He was probably grumpy because of lack of sleep.

Duo glances up and catches sight of Trowa and quickly hides, breathing out a sigh of relief when he passes.

He'd hide it next week. Who could know what those two might do to him if he had wronged them both that same week?

Besides it was always good to have back up plans.

* * *

AN: Well I figured I'd end this on a lighter note then the last chapter though its shorter then I'd like and not much happens but I like it none the less and its not a cliffy.


	7. Swords and Treize

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Wufei had gotten up early to practice; Hiei had been watching him practice sense he'd made an appearance. Hiei admitted to himself that, for a human, he was good. Better then the idiot. But no one was going to get him to admit it aloud.

Hiei took a quick glance at Yuusuke, who wasn't to far away from Wufei. Yet neither had noticed the other or himself.

Kurama and he had spoken earlier; neither of them could feel anything demonic about the five boys Yuusuke had brought to the shrine. It was like with Yuusuke, they hadn't felt anything from him until after he had 'died'.

Hiei hoped they wouldn't have to kill the boys to find out which was the demon, Hiei knew Koenma wouldn't like having to fill out the paperwork to resurrect them. Not that Yuusuke would let them kill the humans.

"What are you thinking about Hiei?"

Hiei glanced at Yuusuke who hadn't even twitched, but he had spoken none the less.

"What are we going to do with them? Neither Kurama or I feel anything from them."

Yuusuke opened his eyes to glance in Wufei's direction. He hadn't paused in his training but Hiei knew his mind was else where.

"You might as well stop practicing and come join us Wufei, we know you can hear us."

Wufei finished his practice and walked the few feet to where Yuusuke and Hiei were.

"But what will you do with us? We don't belong here, and of the five of us we don't know which one you seek."

Yuusuke sat up cross-legged and ran a hand through his hair. Hiei jumped from where he stood in the tree to the ground. Wufei leaned against a tree without an expression his arms crossed.

"There are two ways I know of, one we kill you all and see which turns into a demon then resurrect the others. Or Hiei's sister tell us which one of you it is." Explained Yuusuke, he spoke in a bland tone as if it didn't matter to him.

Hiei knew that was far from the truth, but Wufei stiffened and touched the hilt of his sword as if one of them might kill him then and there.

"Relax human none of us plan to kill you or your friends." Hiei said, Wufei didn't seem very reassured.

"Needless to say we hope Hiei's sister Yukina comes forward to tell us which of you five it is." Murmured Yuusuke, watching Wufei warily. Wufei nodded.

"I think all of us would prefer being told rather then killed."

Hiei smirked.

"Undoubtedly."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Genkai, who had been spying on Hiei, Yuusuke, and Wufei from the window, shook her head and turned to find Kurama behind her.

"See anything interesting Genkai?" Asked an amused Kurama.

"Yes actually, that boy, Wufei he might be as strong as Kuwabara." Mused Genkai watching the boy from out the window.

"Perhaps."

"Your worried about something." Stated Genkai without looking at Kurama.

"Many things, but mostly what Yukina and Koenma will do." Kurama folded his arms staring blankly at the wall beside Genkai.

"There are many possibilities. All we can do sometimes is wait and prepare." Genkai advised then sighing she made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Yuusuke to see if that boy wants to train his spirit power." With a nod to the window in Wufei's general direction Genkai left the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Quatre stretched he was to put it mildly very bored. Duo had disappeared which didn't bode well with the blond he would have to keep his eyes peeled for possible pranks. Wufei was practicing, Trowa was muttering and stomping around for some reason which was probably connected with something Duo did. Heero was trying to get his computer to stop playing rap music and he was pretty sure Duo had something to do with this too.

"I wonder what they eat around here?" He muttered under his breath, they hadn't eaten anything sense they had gotten here, Heero had been worried about poisons and had gotten rid of the food before they could protest.

"Just about everything I suppose, why are you hungry?" Asked a soft voice, Quatre spun around to see the red head, Kurama, if he remembered right.

"Yea. Mostly bored though." Kurama gave him a small smile.

"Follow me please, have you enjoyed your stay so far?" Kurama inquired politely.

"It's peaceful, though I can't say much for the entertainment." Kurama chuckled at Quatre's answer.

"I believe Genkai has a video game player, stashed away somewhere." Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Duo will be thrilled. Though to be truthful I was hoping for perhaps some books or musical instruments." Said Quatre smiling at Kurama.

"The only books around here are in kanji I'm afraid, as for music I'll ask Genkai for you." Kurama offered softly. Quatre smiled up at him pleased that he would try to help him find something to do.

They entered the kitchen and Quatre went to investigate the fridge and cupboards while Kurama took a chair and watched on amused.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Heero sat back after logging off and shutting down his laptop he was annoyed that when he had finally found a primitive computer hook up his laptop had a virus cutesy of Duo. That the virus was only repetitive annoying music didn't make a difference to Heero.

It seemed this world was decidedly behind in the type of technology he was used to. It was almost pathetically easy to bypass firewalls and passwords but the information they protected was hardly worth the effort.

"Any luck?"

Without turning around Heero knew it was Duo, he shrugged in response.

"I'll take that as a no. Hungry?"

Heero turned and grunted it didn't look very appealing but he was hungry, and he'd take the damn apple Duo was waving in his face. Duo grinned when Heero snatched the apple from him.

Looking up Heero saw Trowa enter the room and Duo turned to offer him some food, actually Duo threw an apple at Trowa, who caught it and bit into it throwing an amused glance at Heero.

"Q-man found the kitchen." Duo offered when Trowa sent him a questioning look.

"I wonder how things are going back home." Murmured Trowa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Treize Khushrenada sneezed then narrowed his eyes at his newest report, literally over night all attacks from the Gundam's had stopped.

The Gundam Pilots and their Gundams seemed to have had disappeared.

Zechs had suggested searching for them, but Treize couldn't waste resources, even so the problem intrigued him.

_Are they planning something? _

If they were Treize was at a loss, he knew their last position but that was his only clue.

Intelligence was baffled and had given explanations as far fetching as "they gave up" to "they died".

While death was a probability for maybe one or two of the pilots the others would surely have moved to 'take revenge' on Oz by now.

Yet they hadn't. So Treize had ruled the explanation out as soon as it had been given.

As far as the "giving up" explanation was considered Treize had told them that if the Pilots had given up Treize was too, it was too idiotic to consider for very long.

Treize frowned. If the Pilots were indeed in hiding, then he would have to lure them out, he would send bait too hard to resist. Treize smirked and began to plan.

* * *


	8. Shoping Trip, Training, and a Plot

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

AN: I own nothing! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Someone requested more words and less talking this is the result.

- Enjoy.

* * *

"NO! Damn-it! I'm gonna so KILL you!" Duo yelled enthusiastically as he played a martial arts game against Yuusuke -who had stopped big talking when Duo had nearly knocked his character out in a three punch move he'd never seen before, on the infamous TV Genkai had stashed away.

Despite them selves the game had ended in a tie- for the fifth time. The two had been at the game sense six in the morning it was now noon. Hiei wondered if either realized there was no one else in the room- for he was in the hall, shaking his head Hiei went off to find Kurama.

Hiei found Kurama and Genkai as well as Wufei. As Genkai had told Kurama earlier she was indeed training Wufei -with poor Kurama acting as the translator. So far Wufei's training had only been focused on finding and using his spirit energy to build it up. Wufei had an aptitude for it Yuusuke had lacked in the beginning of his training and seemed to have that same if not more spirit energy then Kuwabara did.

"Tell him not to move from that position." Genkai ordered Kurama-who repeated the order to Wufei who sputtered a bit muttering foul things under his breath he was after all upside down on a beam and had been sense morning. As fun as it was to watch the human squirm and sweat Hiei had better things to do. Besides if he stuck around Kurama might run off and leave him with the job of translator.

Quickly making his escape he decided he had better go check on the other three humans Urameshi and the Idiot had brought back. If left on their own to long they might decide to burn something out of boredom. Or maybe that was just 'Duo' as Urameshi had called him.

Deciding to use his Jagan to find them after all what was the use of wondering all over the shine just to find three humans? As Hiei made his way to where the three were at he was surprised to feel youki energy flare and then disappear, when he tried to find it again- he found nothing.

Hiei- annoyed, finally reached the room, yanking open the door he found himself face to face with a 'gun'-a human weapon both Yuusuke and Kurama had warned him of. Hiei doubted he had anything to worry about though as he glared up at the human who had dared up the gun to his face.

"What do you want?" The human holding the gun demanded. Hiei sneered quickly making up an excuse. Flaring his nostrils he inhaled only to nearly sneeze- luckily the human hadn't noticed or Urameshi would never let him live it down.

"Genkai is busy training your friend; I'm to take you into town." There that at least was a part truth- but judging from their expressions they believed him as much as he would if the Idiot volunteered to give him his live in exchange for his own. In any case they were beginning to stink -and having only one set of clothes wasn't helping them any.

"He's right-we should go and buy some clothes." A soothing voice agreed that was beyond the human who seemed to have anger issues remarkably similar to Hiei's own. The boy grunted and the gun disappeared.

The boys filed out of the room in a single file seeming to either have planned this visit-which Hiei assured himself they couldn't have as they didn't know he was going to drop in, or they had done this so many times with others that it only seemed natural to them.

"How much money do you have?" The soothing voice asked again- it belonged to a blond and blue eyed boy. Hiei snorted, if only the human knew he helped control demon world and while power and control were high on the list wealth also had its advantages.

"You needn't worry." Hiei grumbled, after all demons owned stores and markets in human world and he planed to take them to one -after all just because a demon lived in human world didn't mean he-or she, didn't know who the current demon rulers and their seconds were.

"Oh that's good, well I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, this is Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. You're Hiei, right?" The boy introduced his friends as if they couldn't –or wouldn't speck often. Regardless I merely nodded and I led them out of the shine and into the human world. I know shell regret doing so till long past all these humans are dust.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Yukina are you sure they have found your half brother?" A demon with the appearance of a bent old woman asked covered in a pure white furry coat her eyes like glaciers as she used a staff the color of aged ice to balance. Yukina gave a small nod her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Very good." The woman hissed voice malevolent as Yukina turned to go her shoes clicking on the ice floors the old woman sighed; that girl was going to be trouble she just knew it.

"Yukina keep in mind the laws of our people. We know you have been living our sanctuary to find your brother. If you do find him- remember our prophesy." Warned the old woman Yukina had paused and the old woman know she nodded then she continued going back to tell Botan and Koenma that they had the ice maidens support.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Koenma watched all that had happened in human world from a sphere- a human would have called it a 'crystal ball', but the look on Koenma's face was nearly worth- as Yuusuke would say all the gold in human world. Many would disagree with him quite violently particularly those used to getting their own way.

"What is Hiei thinking?" Botan wondered aloud, her elbows on Koenma's desk her head tilted to the side and her cheek cupped in her hand. The fingers on the other hand had been tapping a random rhythm on Koenma's desk for quite some time- not, mind you, that Koenma was noticing anything.

"I didn't know Hiei knew what shopping was…" The blue haired woman continued seeming to talk to herself as Koenma hadn't moved nor changed his expression. Botan glared at the man-boy godling pressing her lips together.

"Koenma! Are you ignoring me?" Botan demanded Koenma seemed to shake himself out of his daze as he physically shook his head and looked at the angry 'grim ripper' a lesser being would have pissed itself at the look in her eyes. Instead he sunk back in his seat and managed to stutter out an answer.

"Ye- I mean no! Botan! How could you think of me like that?" At his words of both soothing and why not pity me? To Botan she calmed, reassured but still suspicious. Koenma dared to sit up again inwardly breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Botan, do you know if Yukina has gotten word back to the ice maidens yet?" Koenma questioned intently Botan sighed and brushed back a lock of blue hair. Koenma waited impatiently fidgeting a little when Botan didn't answer right away.

"Yes she has they send word that they are ready to go after one of the boys –so long as it's the right one mind you, when we are." Botan's confident words reassured him and Koenma began his plan. While the mirrors to Kaz-Kai had been the only physical way to go there- spiritually Koenma had seen for himself how important the boys Yuusuke and Kuwabara had brought back were.

They were very important to that world's continued survival. So important they were- they were the very key to peace there and turning the tide of the war, he had met one their enemies and given him an idea to a merciless plot. In less then a week if the boys weren't back in their home world to stop him Oz had the ability to destroy that Earth.

Koenma had the advantage of actually knowing which of the boys the half demon was. Instead of just Yukina's half-hearted guess -when the time came these boys would have no choice they would either leave, back to their world. Leaving one of their friends behind or all would stay and abandon their home-world. Koenma knew it was very unlikely human morals would allow them to just abandon their world.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurama had to admit if this was what Yuusuke had had to go through in his early years he was glad he had been his own trainer as a demon. Wufei looked wiped and some of what Genkai had him do even Kurama hadn't seen the sense in. The boy had done everything no matter how ridicules sounding without much more then a grumble and a few curses. Kurama chanced a glance at Genkai; yes even she seemed impressed with the boy.

"That's enough." Genkai told Kurama who repeated it to Wufei who looked as if he had never heard of anything sweeter then those words.

Kurama inwardly snickered, earlier in the day when Genkai's training had begun Kurama had sat himself on the floor leaning on the wall just to taunt the human. Surprisingly Wufei hadn't complained and that had in Kurama's eyes had upped his respect of the human.

Despite everything he in his training he had been through he manage to find the energy to nearly run out of the training room. Genkai sighed, and walked out of the room at a slower pace leaving Kurama to be the last one out of the room he shut off the lights and closed the doors on his way out.

"I think he's doing well. What do you think Kurama?" Surprisingly the voice didn't belong to Genkai but to Yuusuke who stood a little away from the training doors. Behind him stood Duo who was looking in the direction Kurama had suspected Wufei had fled in with a curious look on his face one Kurama couldn't decipher.

"I agree as well." Kurama told them softly, he felt a feeling of dread when Duo's eyes sparked with an unholy light and a wide grin nearly spilt his face. Yuusuke had by the look on Kurama's face guessed the source of his unease.

"Yuusuke you did say you'd teach me how to make that shinny ball of light in the cabin." Duo told the black haired young man, who had started to pale and was looking side to side as if for a way to escape the brunette. This time Kurama really did start to chuckle softly.

"He has you there Yuusuke." Kurama said unhelpfully when Yuusuke had looked in his direction with a spark of hope in his red-brown eyes a spark Kurama was quick to crush with his pervious words.

Grumbling Yuusuke ran a hand though his bangs then nodded Duo jumped up and proceeded to amuse the two with a 'victory dance'.

"Hey I just thought of something." Yuusuke's voice interrupted. The two glanced at him expectantly.

"What?" Asked Duo a bit irked that his victory dance had been interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Hiei or your three friends at all today?" Yuusuke questioned amazingly about the same time the question was out of his mouth Genkai and Wufei reappeared seemingly at the same time.

"Hiei is gone." Genkai announced softly.

"So are Trowa, Heero, and Quatre." Wufei finished a worried look in his pitch black eyes. Then began one of the worst nights of my long life, and believe me someone is going to pay for the loss of sleep I suffered…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

By now Hiei had thought he had lived long enough to never trust a human with money again. Apparently this was a lesson he would have to learn again as soon as they had reached the first demon-owned store the oh-so-innocent blond had turned into something that was decidedly not innocent or in any way 'soothing'.

Hiei had nearly mentally compared him a type of nasty bargaining demon or to the Idiots older sister and Urameshi's girlfriend on a shopping spree with Botan and Yukina as backup. Backup for what exactly Hiei had never figured out as by the time they were called on, Hiei's pail of clothing and other human and womanly accessories had been too high for him to see.

He was never so grateful for his Jagan as then, for it had saved him from looking like a complete fool in front of the Idiot and Urameshi who had stumbled around like buffoons-strangely Kurama had gotten away with holding nothing. Perhaps it had been another one of the fox's tricks.

Trowa and Heero had been easy to manage have shop management point them to the men's clothes isle and they had taken enough for themselves- and the blond? Well he seemed to want to get something for everyone and didn't seem content to get clothes for himself and the two other humans. Oh no he had to get little gifts for everyone. It was driving Hiei mad.

Thankfully the blond seemed to listen to the tall and one banged youth known as Trowa. Unluckily enough the young man didn't seem to speck much and more often enough then not seemed amused by the blond then anything else.

In any case Hiei made a note to always bring him if all gods forbid he had to be forced on another one of these gods cursed shopping trips. Just as the blond was about to go down another isle the brooding one who'd had the gull to put a gun to his head when he'd went to check on these very group of humans spoke.

"Quatre I believe its getting late- we need to get back." Amazingly the blond merely looked up his mouth open to reply and his eyes hard then too one look at the other boy and shut his mouth and nodded subdued. Screw tall and banged he'd take broody any day.

Within a half hour the items had been checked out and as far as humans were concerned that was the end of it. But in actuality if you were a demon- and whatever your rank was sense you were a demon in a demon owed store the price would drop significantly depending on rank and how much you got.

Thus it was with much satisfaction and well hidden glee that Hiei watched the cashier- a disguised demons expression of greed drop to a gaping mouth and stunned expression complete with a look of mixed dread and awe when he looked up and caught Hiei's crimson gaze.

Hiei only smirked back, the demon gulped audibly. The humans of course seemed obvious to the exchange. It was without delay and not a little haste that Hiei the humans and their significant baggage got back to the shrine in record braking time in hope that no one had noticed their absence.

Of course giving Hiei's day he had no such luck. He was confronted with an angry Genkai and two accusing near demonic glares not to mention the two human's fury at being uninformed but they were all luckily pacified by the blond's gifts. Hiei made a final note never to rush him again on an unexpected visit to town.

However once everyone had been distracted by the gifts Hiei hadn't stuck around long quickly disappearing into the forest and staying there till the next morning, his stomach growled but he'd been through worse hunger pains but he had no desire to be questioned by Urameshi or Kurama. Or suffer their wraths this night.

* * *


	9. Strange Happenings

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon**

AN: I own nothing!

* * *

Duo sighed and brushed back his sweat soaked bangs he'd been at this 'manipulating your spirit energy' thing for the past hour and all he had managed was- if he was lucky, a few purple or black sparks at the ends of his finger tips. While he personally thought that was awesome in it's self it wasn't his goal- the weird sphere of energy was.

Unfortunately he had quickly learned why Wufei had fled the training room as if the hounds of hell were after him. Duo had the familiar sinking feeling in his gut that often meant that a mission that was supposed to be easy enough for him to do in his sleep was harder then he'd imagined.

At least Yuusuke was slightly easier on him then he imagined Genkai was on Wufei as he had yet been held for practice for hours on end. Focusing again on the task on hand, a type of homework- as Duo thought of it, that Yuusuke had assigned for him to get better at their practices.

This never seemed to work though and Duo was getting annoyed with it -why couldn't he get it right? Why did it always seem he had the harder life? What purpose could he serve if he couldn't help his friends win the war? Duo hadn't noticed that the black sparks were coming from his fingers and his hand was glowing a purplish black- the sparks were flinging themselves to the floor only to leave burn marks.

Five loud and startling claps drew him out of his bout of self aghast Duo looked up to see Yuusuke who had a wide grin on his face. Duo looked down ashamed as he thought Yuusuke was goading him for losing his temper only to see the burnt marks and his head came up so fast it could have caused whip lash and he grinned only to find Yuusuke on his haunches in front of him.

"Good job Duo- it's different for everyone, but now that you've found your key, whatever it is- you can master that." Yuusuke nodded to Duo's still faintly glowing hand- Duo knew he had a long while to go before he could get the sphere but now he had a starting point and he could only get better.

"Thanks for everything Yuusuke." Duo said softly Yuusuke grinned again and rose from his crouched position and patting him on the back and left the room. Duo turned to his hand with new determination- he could do this and he would help protect his friends.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Trowa sighed as he brushed back his hair is seemed he had never spent so much time doing nothing at all. He was quickly becoming both bored and restless with the wait when they had gone he had assumed they would come here and be back in no time at all it all seemed to much like a game of hurry up and wait.

Trowa knew he wasn't the only one who thought the wait was taking much longer then was expected. Quatre he knew was often found either talking with one of Yuusuke's friends or handing out with Heero and him self.

Wufei and Duo at least seemed to be being learning something from there hosts. Becoming annoyed with this train of thought Trowa went in search of a way to side track himself perhaps a walk around the grounds which reminded him Hiei who had taken them shopping yesterday was still missing.

Now with a propose and self claimed mission Trowa left to explore the grounds –after all they knew so little about the surrounding area, and hopefully find Hiei.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurama was the one who first spotted Yukina as he walked around the premises still searching for Hiei. He had been amused when the annoyed looking human boy had left seemingly disappearing into the grounds. Turning on his heel Kurama went in search of Yuusuke by his energy signature.

Predictably Yuusuke, Genkai and the two humans- Wufei and Duo were eating in the kitchen. It didn't surprise him those who used their energy were often hungry and even training someone was tiring after all you had to keep them and yourself from releasing a dangerous amount of spirit energy.

"Kurama, what is it?" Genkai asked frowning at his solemn expression. The hidden worry in her voice caused Yuusuke to pay attention as well. While Duo seemed concerned only with eating as much as he could and Wufei's stomach argued its own hunger even when the site of Duo gobbling down his food caused Wufei to reconsider his stomach disagreed adamantly.

"I'm afraid Yukina is back." Both Genkai and Yuusuke paused in their meal glancing between each other Yuusuke stood and left- Wufei and Duo traded confused glances- Was Yukina their enemy? Genkai stayed but so they did as well but Kurama who had no wish to watch them eat and so had followed Yuusuke when he had left.

When they went out Yukina was already nearing the top set of stairs and Hiei had apparently dragged Trowa out of the forest grounds for they both were standing watching Yukina approach.

"Anyone got an idea what were going to do?" Yuusuke asked watching her approach cautiously. Hiei glanced out of the corner of his eye to Trowa.

"Go inside." He ordered, with a frown Trowa obeyed.

"In other words Yuusuke- no, we do not." Kurama spoke softly Yuusuke smirked.

"We'll see what she wants first alright? 'Sides what can she do against us?" Hiei snorted his arms crossed.

"Quite a lot Yuusuke do not underestimate her." Yuusuke shrugged but didn't seem to disagree with Hiei. Yukina finally reached the last step and gave her welcoming party a warm smile which none of them returned or reacted to.

"I'm sorry things got so out of hand- am I still welcome here?" Yukina asked softly, the three glanced between each other then Yuusuke shrugged- as if he had broken some invisible boundary for her Yukina side stepped them and they followed after her. Hiei was the only one to notice Kuwabara starting up the temple steps.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Around noon when things had finally quieted down the Gundam pilots gathered to discuss their host's strange reaction to Yukina's return. Duo shifted in his seat and it seemed to him no one wanted to speck first so he thought he might as well give it a go.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't like it." Duo started tugging on the end of his braid face pensive. Wufei nodded his arms folded and posture stiff as he leaned against the wall.

"I have to agree with Duo there is something that just doesn't feel right about her anymore." Quatre agreed, though he really couldn't put into words what he felt was 'wrong' about her but he knew something had changed somehow.

"The two demons and Yuusuke acted as if they were preparing for a fight when Hiei ordered me away." Trowa mused eyes closed as he thought back to that morning when he had first seen her she had seemed almost uncaring when greeted with Kuwabara's enthusiastic welcome which Trowa knew had hurt him.

"While our host's seem to accept her I don't think they quite trust her." Wufei intoned remembering the hard look in Genkai's eyes when Yukina had entered the kitchen while he and Duo were leaving.

"Then we won't either." Heero murmured into the silence they all knew they would be on guard now probably going everywhere in pairs or trios. No one voiced any complaints about the new arrangements.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Heero sat back in his computer chair watching the blank screen. What he hadn't told his fellow pilots yet was that he had gained access to a major bank's deposits just in case anything unseen were to happen they wouldn't be completely helpless.

While hacking in this world was so easy the people were nearly paranoid about viruses and bug crashing computers while in his world it had only been a inconvenience and wasn't a major threat to him- it still wasn't but it was another example of just how different the two worlds were.

Heero looked to the door now that he had the time to notice he was rather hungry, sighing he left the chair and shook Duo- who had fallen asleep waiting for Heero to finish so they could go eat, awake. Duo didn't make any noises his eyes snapping open and he automatically reached for a weapon he didn't have before he came fully awake and realized it was only Heero.

"Finally done, eh? What were you doing?" Duo as Heero was fully able to ask questions and think on his feet right after waking up he only pretended not too which made little sense to Heero but its wasn't something he really noticed anymore having accepted most of Duo's quirks and able to somewhat easily ignore the rest.

Duo had evidently memorized his way to the kitchen during their short stay here as he led Heero to it. They ate though neither paid attention to what they were eating- Heero because he was thinking of the similarities and differences between the two worlds and

Duo -because he'd already eaten a larger then normal meal and was only eating again because Quatre often insisted on three healthy meals a day. They finished about the same time and were on their way back when they passed Yukina.

Both boys watched her warily and she met both their eyes boldly but her curious gaze seemed to linger on both of them longer then either had seen her watch anyone else. When they made it back to their rooms Duo and Heero had silently decide not to tell their fellow pilots or their hosts of the encounter.

The three of them hadn't known that Yuusuke had watched their strange encounter from the training room as it had taken place just outside it.

* * *


	10. The Enemy

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone hope this makes it up to you in some way.

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized such as the Nekokikai, and original characters such as Rius do.

* * *

Makai hosted a verity of demons that, for the most part warred with each other for status. In resent times however this had all changed and now Makai was ruled by one demon. Or was supposed to be- some demon clans held themselves above this alliance.

Among them were the Koorime- but they rarely ventured outside their domain and so were not normally considered a threat. The Koorime however fear only two things both were concerned with two ancient prophesies, which foretold the end of their way of life.

The withered face of an ancient Koorime –the one who had spoken with Yukina, stared up out of a clear bowl of water. Her eyes as silver as the ice that was common on their floating island. Her withered hands gently rubbed the bowl- it was plain and undecorated, but the polished wooden surfaces and edges were gleaming, and she smiled.

She was the oldest living Koorime- and she alone knew the name of the one who had prophesied their end. The bowl she held was what the prophesier had placed her memories in- especially the visions she had had concerning the end of their current way of life.

Unfortunately that information was barely worth watching now, as it was blurred and whitened with age. Nevertheless she knew the signs and had memorized them long ago when their images had been as clear as sight could allow.

She had feared when the twins had been born. They hadn't been the first set but the only set where the male had been so powerful. As was custom the boy child had been dropped off an edge from their domain. She hadn't feared again until a stranger had boldly set foot upon their domain seeking aid. What was worse the stranger had been male.

He had been very badly injured- instead of sending him away as they should have his injuries were so severe they had allowed him to live among them. However only on the ground – the land below their floating island.

Yukina's mother and two other Koorime females had nursed the man back to heath. Later it had become apparent that Yukina's mother had fallen for him and naturally they had coupled as the young would often do. Later when it wasn't near the normal birthing time for Koorime women, Yukina's mother had given birth while off their domain and so they hadn't known anything until it was too late.

The stranger had fled with her presumably male child. The stranger had only been known by one name to the Koorime… Jioden. Only afterwards did she had noticed that two male Koorime had been born less then five years apart -and from the same mother. Which had never happened before- and was later found to be mentioned in the prophesy from the bowl.

When nothing else had happened for quite some time while they had been wary they had let their guard down all the same. So when Yukina had reached the age of maturity and left them to presumably find her brother none of them had stood in her way. The ancient Koorime rose the prophesy bowl to her mouth and blew onto it the surface rippled and swirled and she smiled and she whispered under her breath.

"Show me Jioden…"

This bowl besides showing the prophesy also if pressed would someone connected to the prophesy and Jioden was very much connected to the prophesy but sometimes it would be clearly or sometimes so foggy one would only see vague images.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Last Time_

_Both boys watched Yukina warily and she met both their eyes boldly but her curious gaze seemed to linger on both of them longer then either had seen her watch anyone else. When they made it back to their rooms Duo and Heero had silently decide not to tell their fellow pilots or their hosts of the encounter. _

_The three of them hadn't known that Yuusuke had watched their strange encounter from the training room as it had taken place just outside it. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yukina hesitated just outside the kitchen she had felt something inside of her scream at her when those two strange boys with eyes of amethyst and steel had caught her own. Peering into the kitchen door just ahead she saw a blond and a tall brunette specking to Kurama. Kurama looked up just as Yukina was about to leave and even though Youko Kurama screamed at not to he opened his mouth to speck- only to be beaten Quatre.

"Please join us- you are Yukina, right?" Yukina nodded to the blond, giving him a small smile in return for his own. Yukina steeped into the room and knew she was under intense scrutiny by the tall brunette and even when she gave him a gentle smile he remained passive to her presence.

"I'm Quatre and this is Trowa and this is-" He started the introductions much to Kurama's amusement.

"Kurama, I know." Yukina interrupted smiling slightly at Kurama's solemn expression.

"Oh…" Quatre blushed lightly and glanced down not meeting her eyes.

Yukina flinched suddenly feeling a sharp stab of anger that was not her own fell upon her. As she knew these emotions weren't her own she found herself looking around for the perpetrator.

Yukina found her eyes drawn to the brunette- Trowa and his neutral expression. Was it possible he was capable of projecting his emotions and wasn't aware of it? Maybe but neither Quatre nor Kurama showed anything like what she had felt outwardly.

Apparently something on Yukina's face had changed as Kurama frowned and tilted his head to the side in a silent inquiry. Quatre had apparently caught her face change as well as he frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Trowa asked blandly, Yukina's eyes caught his again and she felt a chill of apprehension run down her spine- and knew it was her own. This time she had schooled her features into a pleasant mask.

"No nothing is wrong, don't worry about it." Yukina smiled pleasantly even as Trowa nodded but his eyes told her he didn't believe her. Kurama glanced to the cupboards with a blandly pleasant expression as he reached for the cupboards.

"Would you like something to eat Yukina?" Questioned Kurama, Yukina shook her head and smiled again while she felt Trowa's eyes on her back and decided to make a retreat.

"No thank you Kurama, I was just on my way to my rooms." Kurama nodded and didn't seem surprised. Yukina ran her eyes over them one last time and without looking back turned and left the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yuusuke shifted his balance as he and Genkai watched Wufei perform his martial arts movements with his sword without using any spirit energy. Hiei had told him- shortly after he and Yuusuke had accidentally caught Wufei at morning practice, that Hiei had noticed a little amount of spirit energy being used while he practiced.

So far Wufei didn't look at all tired and Genkai was watching for spirit energy carefully- yet he had been at this 'practice' for nearly two or more hours. Yuusuke watched as Heero and Duo entered, though Wufei was so caught up in his practice he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Heero- Duo, how are you two doing?" Duo gave him a wide grin but Heero looked solemn as he approached Yuusuke, and Duo sat down to watch Wufei practice glancing at Genkai's frowning expression then back to his friend.

"Why is Yukina here?" Heero said bluntly, Yuusuke sighed and focused on the intent pilot in front of him. Who strangely enough reminded him of Hiei with his seriousness and cold cobalt eyes.

"Because she is normally gentle in nature and other then going with Koenma we have nothing else against her, and she is a relative of one of us- and a love interest for another." Yuusuke mumbled as he nodded as if to verify his own explanation. Yuusuke wasn't particularly pleased with his justification and that made him uneasy.

Heero simply stared at him for a bit then turned to join Duo- leaning against the wall behind the braided pilot. Yuusuke watched as Heero frowned at nothing apparently lost in thought. Yuusuke was left to his own thoughts, as they had been riled up and disturbed by his own opinion and Heero's strait foreword inquiry.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yukina paused at the training room door as she walked down the hall. She watched as Yuusuke was joined by Heero in the training room. Heero, who spoke in low tones, with a solemn expression with the former spirit detective who answered and nodded after Yuusuke he had spoken.

Yukina was unconcerned with what they were saying. Her demon stirred as she watched Heero and sent her a warm feeling of familiarity and she knew who her brother was. As she turned away and walked down the hall her only thought was _'I wonder how you will like your new found family- younger brother Heero.'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Show me Jioden…" _

The ancient Koorime studied the bowls surface carefully. It was a unpredictable tool in whither it would work and you would see clearly or merely vague images. But this time it showed as clearly as when the prophesy had first been uttered so long ago.

An old human man-assumedly Jioden, who wore a white lab coat, with no hand only a metal substitute. Though the Koorime hunter's had been unable to catch him, an overenthusiastic hunter had stolen his hand.

The man known as Jioden sat before another this one she knew- if only by what he was. Physically he appeared almost human- tall and muscled enough to notice when he moved, and most noticeable was the messy silver hair which framed unreadable brown eyes. He didn't appear old however- the silver hair seemed almost natural.

She knew only too well what he was- a Nekokikai, a mysterious race of cat-like demons. She only knew that this one was an enemy of the Koorime- and the only one of his race they had ever had any contact with.

Despite trying to find others of his kind- in that they had been unsuccessful, so much so that it appeared that his race had disappeared for so long they were thought to be a dead race.

They and the rest of both spirit and demon world were in the dark about this man and even more disturbing his entire race- if there were any but he left. She settled staring into the bowl- this was new news that Jioden had contact with their enemy known only as Rius.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jioden stared into the blank eyes of the demon who had aided him so long ago to get out of Makai. Rius made no move even as he himself shifted uncomfortably, finally the Nekokikai shifted giving the illusion of muscles in places no human could have them- which probably in part wasn't illusion after all Rius was anything but human.

"Doctor J- or should I just call you Jioden, Doctor?" Rius mused aloud his voice soft and deadly. J inwardly flinched to know Rius knew his human alias, and with a chill running down his spine he realized Rius might know of- or even have Heero.

But he let none of these thoughts or even feelings appear on his face- instead calming himself to ask a question that he hoped would open more doors then close them.

"What do you want Rius?" Rius smiled slowly and a tooth flashed in the dull light. J quelled the feelings of unease and watched as Rius leaned forward intent on J's face.

"I want what you owe me Jioden." Rius's face was now inches from J's own.

"I want a favor returned equal to saving your life." J took a shuddering breath, no longer hiding his feelings-the last shards of dignity he had held to.

J of all people knew it was no longer any use, Rius was simply not human- with his inhuman abilities he probably smelled the fear J held for him. Rius moved back and looked to the side to turn up the lamp by the desk.

J found this unusual but voiced no comment even as Rius continued to speak with his face turned away.

"Your knowledge Doctor- nothing more and most certainly…" Rius turned to look at him and J felt chilled at the inhumanness of Rius's features blank brown eyes had turned amber and though the silver hair remained the same Rius grin was nothing more then a flash of bared deadly sharp canines.

"…Nothing less." Rius hissed sparks lighting the room- sparks the color of electricity- the color of Rius's eyes as his expression changed showing his glee. Even as J's shock and underneath pure fear threatened to overwhelm him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the ancient Koorime shifted the image rippled and was clear again it seemed that was all the bowl had wanted to reveal. It was more then enough for even though it did not allow the user to hear she had learned long ago to read lips.

It seemed everything was falling into place and her people would soon find themselves in danger of becoming as extinct as the Nekokikai were rumored to be. She smiled slowly; she knew now at least that Rius's powers derived from electricity and that Rius sought knowledge that Jioden held.

Both the spirit world and the Koorime feared Rius- bot not as much as the Koorime feared the prophesies. Even that Koenma probably knew where the Nekokikai- were somewhere within his records.

They could find them and either threaten Rius with his peoples destruction- if they supported him. Or ask them to get rid of him if they regarded him with hostility.

* * *

AN: What the Koorime fear- Rius, a new enemy. Trowa's power found out, to push his emotions upon others. Heero revealed as Hiei and Yukina's brother. Thus marks the 50th page in this ficcy- yay. LOL.

Just to clear up:

Jioden aka Doctor J who trained Heero to be the 'perfect soldier'. Jioden learned of the Koorime's hatred of men near Heero's birth, and with the help of Rius he got back relatively safely to GW.


	11. Plans and Secretes Revealed

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone hope this makes it up to you in some way.

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized such as the Nekokikai, and original characters such as Rius do.

* * *

Rius, alone now for after J had seen his little display and he had smelt J's fear he had been sent back to his room. Rius had a lot to think over. After years of hard work everything was coming together, but like a farmer's harvest he worried over the result.

Rius tapped talented fingers on his desk leaving little dints in the wood. Rius' appearance was back to normal- or as far as normal went for him. Brown eyes empty of any recognizable emotion surveyed the papers on his desk, a fingers brushing silver hair behind a pointed ear.

Rius needed J mainly because in his world- J was one of the brilliant scientists who had made machines capable of large amounts of destruction. How Rius knew this was thanks largely to his human servants, many of whom had witnessed this first hand- as they were on the opposing side, a people that called themselves OZ.

Rius' plan was simple- he wasn't fool enough to believe machines could beat demons- but as most humans knew little of demons, most demons knew little of human inventions. His tactic was mainly to scare the newest- and sole demon lord off his thorn.

Rius truly believed that if lower class demons- who were the majority; saw a machine they would panic. Furthermore because the lower class demons were in power- and if they're leaders saw something they had never encountered, and that it was bigger then them they would be insecure.

To understand this concept in lower class demons minds- the bigger the thing the stronger it is- and more able to do damage. Most lower class demons no matter the species would rather run then face anything uncertain.

Which was what Rius' plan was founded on- after all higher class demons had either secluded themselves- or only came back when tournaments were to declare a demon ruler.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yukina had already sent word to the other Koorime that she had found her brother. However because Yukina knew so little of her young half brother she had decided to go to speck with Hiei the next morning. That had been the plan, in any case it was morning- nearly noon and yet no matter where Yukina looked she couldn't find Hiei.

Yukina sighed giving up for now to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Yukina entered the kitchen she found only Kurama who was looking after a pot of flowers. They were pretty with little blossoms of bright splashes of color and leaves of vivid green.

Yukina wasn't hungry anymore though when she saw that there were no windows in the kitchen she was curious- Kurama was probably the only one keeping it alive.

"Hello Yukina. How are you today?"

Kurama greeted politely and softly as if now to startle the flowers. Yukina smiled, even though she didn't know what the kitsune thought he was always polite- or at least decent. Though whither that was because he had always been that way or a force of habit from his human mother Yukina didn't know.

"I am fine Kurama. Do you know where Hiei is?" Yukina asked quietly as she watched Kurama with the plant. Even though the kitsune knew she was there and had responded to her presence she knew his concentration was on the plant.

"Yes he is in the gardens- in the back…" Kurama stated softly touching the side of the plant that Yukina could tell was sickly. Almost before her eyes the plant seemed to grow and become healthier.

"Bye…" Yukina murmured softly even as she left, though she knew Kurama was busy and probably wouldn't respond. She wondered though what type of plant those flowers were.

Yukina hadn't known there was a garden in the back. Though she supposed that if the shrine was surrounded by a forest, there was no reason not to have one. It was very likely cared for by Kurama, if the kitsune hadn't been the one to create it.

Even as Yukina stepped out the back she was awed- flowers of all kinds ran from their beds like vines along the trunks of trees, which were tall enough to give shade, a bench sat between two of them and a third held a swing set.

Yukina giggled at the thought of her solemn brother on it- or the dignified Kurama. Perhaps it was only for Yuusuke or Kuwabara though she doubted it. Yukina looked into the branches of the trees, as she knew those were her brother's favorite hiding place- or viewing point.

"Hiei?" Yukina questioned when she saw a shadow that was a little bigger then some of the others. To her surprised a finger tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to see Hiei with a smug look on his face.

Yukina knew Hiei had a sense of humor though others were often at the blunt of it, and thus they didn't often realize he had one. Yukina smiled at him, his face became neutral again and he merely nodded.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked bluntly, Yukina sighed and walked to the white wooden bench between the two trees. Yukina fingered her mother's teardrop gem trying to find a way to say what she had to without stumbling over the words or sounding ridicules.

"The boys that Kuwabara and Yuusuke brought back, you and I both know one of them is our half brother…" Yukina started then looked down at the ground, frowning and biting her bottom lip.

"I have found out which one is our brother." Yukina stated softly chancing to look at Hiei's face- it was neutral as always and Yukina sighed softly. It had gone better then Yukina had feared.

Not that she had thought Hiei would become too angry or throw a temper tantrum- just that he might leave before she could tell him which boy was their half brother. Hiei only nodded once and tilted his head waiting for the other shoe to fall- as Kuwabara would likely say.

"Our half brother is the one called Heero." Yukina announced half expecting some sort of reaction out of her brother but all Hiei did was nod slowly and walk away. As Hiei walked back toward the shine leaving Yukina slightly baffled but half hopeful he would tell Heero all the same.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Treize lingered over the reports on his desk brushing back his hair. He was at a loss over where the pilots could have gotten to. It had been nearly two months and not one sign of them.

Yet even without the pilots interference his people had not been able to make much progress. Treize's plan had been to 'capture' the young Relena and lure some of the pilots to him.

As Treize had long known that Relena knew at least one of them personally. His plan hadn't been to take her hostage as it was still much too early to attempt such a bold move. It had merely been to lure them to him.

Yet they hadn't made a move, as if they hadn't cared. Maybe they hadn't, but Treize found himself saddened at least a little by their disappearance. He would however miss the fighting edge- that preparedness and almost rivalry they gave him that had driven him onward.

Treize sighed, he would miss them but things had to go on and he would, at least see to it that when the war ended they were remembered.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Trowa and Quatre walked along the outside of the shine. It was beautiful everywhere they looked there was only vegetation a rare treat for anyone born on colonies and the cities of Earth.

"It is quite beautiful here, isn't it?" Quatre mused aloud watching as birds singed and leaves rustled underfoot. Trowa didn't seem to be paying too much attention but nodded 'hm'ing apparently in answer.

"What is troubling you Trowa?" Quatre asked in a worried tone looking up at his tall fellow pilot. Trowa glanced at him but his focus was on the surrounding forest.

"She gave me such an odd look…" The taller said in a near whisper.

"Yes I noticed almost as if she felt something we didn't- or couldn't…." Quatre resisted looking over to his fellow pilot to see how he took this news. Quatre's words caused Trowa to frown briefly then his expression when back to normal.

"Quatre, do you think it's probable to shove your emotions on someone else?" Trowa asked in a calm tone as if he wasn't really interested in the answer- but Quatre knew him too well to be fooled.

"Well yes I'd suppose so. After all I can sometimes feel a little of what others do. So I guess that would be the opposite, to make others feel what you do." Quatre told the normally silent Trowa, though being taken to another world would probably make anyone talk.

Trowa merely nodded apparently content to remain silent as they entered the shrine after their walk. While officially they weren't planning to flee or fight it was always good for a pilot to know their surroundings.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiei had found Heero in the training room with Duo and Wufei- who for the most idiotic reasons seemed to slack off. Hiei knew Genkai would only tolerate so much before she forced the errant youth to either fear or respect her.

Yuusuke and Kurama were there as well, both of whom noticed him upon entrance. Yuusuke gave him one of his idiotic grins and Kurama only nodded politely in way of acknowledgement and greeting.

"How have you been Hiei?" Kurama inquired with a little smile dancing along his lips. Hiei was puzzled by the kitsune's behavior but perhaps he already knew what Hiei had just learned form Yukina. After all walls weren't the only ones with ears- plants in demon world were famous for knowing most of anything before anyone else.

"Well- I must speck with Heero." Hiei answered shortly- Yuusuke looked puzzled and Hiei was almost grateful to the fox. Yuusuke already knew who his sister was, something his enemies would gladly know for friends and family were often considered weaknesses in demon world.

Though Hiei knew Yuusuke hardly thought that way and wouldn't likely think of telling his secrete Hiei was proud to think he had driven the home the point quite well. Yuusuke seemed to shrug and thus shake off his confusion and waved at hand in Heero's direction.

"Well there he is- go talk to him, no one is stopping you." Yuusuke stated in an indifferent tone that Hiei could hear the curiosity dripping off of. Hiei gave Yuusuke a glare- mild in comparison to ones he had leaved at the teen in the past- yet it seemed completely ineffective -as always.

By now their little chat had attracted the attention of the others considering both Yuusuke and he were demons and those humans only seemed to understand them. Duo glanced between Heero and he and Hiei knew the amethyst eyed teen was more intelligent then he seemed- like Yuusuke in a way.

Hiei would likely have to watch him for the teen might guess that he and Heero were related without much prompting. Hiei nodded once to Heero and left- he knew the other would follow even if Duo would drag him after in his own curiosity.

Sure enough when Hiei stopped a little ways away form the training room a more privet area Heero was a little ways behind him. The cobalt eyed teen watched Hiei wary, and Hiei didn't blame him in the least.

"What is it you want?" Heero asked softly Hiei smirked though the boy looked nothing like either Yukina or he, Heero had his temper.

"Only to inform you that you are half demon and Yukina and I are your siblings, congratulations little brother…" Hiei answered a mater of fact tone, turning on his heel and leaving the boy to gather his wits and neutralize his expression.

Hiei inwardly laughed at the boy's expression- and baffled silence. He would likely have questions and while Hiei had informed him Hiei had no intention of telling him that which he didn't know. If the boy had anymore questions he would send Heero to Yukina.

Neither Hiei nor Heero noticed the angry amethyst eyes glaring after Hiei.

* * *


	12. Demon Uncovered!

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon**

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone hope this makes it up to you in some way.

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and original characters do.

* * *

**-Heero POV-**

I am a demon- or at least half demon. Or so Hiei – who is apparently my half brother, claims. I need answers just a few are, what sort of demon am I? Who was my mother- or father? Which was a demon? And how exactly am I related to Hiei, and how did he find out that I was his half-brother?

I turn abruptly to go back to the training room. If anyone knows the answers to my questions it would be either Kurama or Yuusuke.

Duo is still there. I don't see why he is so thrilled with his black-purple sparks that he is always trying to form into what he calls a spirit ball when Yuusuke works with him. Wufei on the other had- even I realize that he is subtly trying to undermine Genkai's authority.

It isn't working though and every time he has a question he takes it to Hiei- my half brother, who only tells him to go ask Genkai. I do not understand Wufei's attitude toward women, but time like these make me annoyed with him at times, though I never say anything.

When I enter the training room its obvious Duo has overheard something and told it to the others. Yuusuke stands and with Duo trailing behind leads me out of the training room.

Which I see no reason not to allow him to do; I think I'm in shock- or something like it perhaps.

Yuusuke leads us just outside the shrine and Duo looks from one to the other of us and nods slowly confirming what I had suspected.

He knows I am half demon…

Soon the rest of the pilots will as well.

**-Duo POV-**

Duo was angry- no not angry -furious. So he had allowed his curiosity to overwhelm him and followed Heero and Hiei. How dare that- that- demon led Heero away only to tell him something like _that_?

Leaving Duo and his fellow pilots to pick up the pieces- who –or what gave _him_ that right. Did Hiei even know how often it was Heero was surprised? No…he didn't and after all the horrible things they had done in their short lives- and still had yet to do still.

Heero was now left wondering if he had done those things- and still had more of them to do because of duty - or justified it for a demon nature he was born with.

I sigh after nodding to Yuusuke, who led us out of the shine. I am grateful to that even though I had seen Kurama and Yuusuke trade glances as if measuring each other up. Apparently whatever their internal battle was Yuusuke had won.

"Heero, you must have some questions. I believe I can answer most of them." Yuusuke states bravely. Heero watches him out of the corner of his eye judging him.

"What sort of demon am I?" Heero asks even though I know he has many lesser questions that are probably just as important to him. Heero just doesn't want to appear uncertain in front of anyone- not even me.

"You are a Koorime which are a type ice demon race who are predominantly female. In fact I believe you and Hiei are the only males…" Yuusuke revealed chuckling softly and shaking his head in amusement. Subtly telling both pilots that Heero's demon parent had been female- his mother.

"Why is that?" Heero asked watching Yuusuke openly now.

"I've heard Hiei called the Forbidden Child, for the rest of your questions I suggest asking Hiei or Yukina- if you can find them. By the way Yukina is your half sister…" Yuusuke told them with a shrug.

Heero nodded and I sighed, patting Heero's shoulder. I though of him no differently but he probably didn't realize that none of us would. It was true that out of all of us pilots Heero was the most emotionless.

Somehow despite that he had befriended us all even if he didn't know it.

"Come on Heero, I bet the others are holding a meeting in your room." Duo stated watching Heero's unchanging face nod, and as I led him back to his room I know he would follow, if only to find out if we had abandoned him.

**-Trowa POV-**

As Quatre led us back into the shine I saw Wufei rushing to us. By his face alone I knew the news wasn't good and would likely led us to another of those meetings in Heero's room.

Quatre rubs his chest as he does sometimes when someone or large groups of people send out the same emotions.

"Duo's found out that Heero is the half demon Yuusuke was looking for!" Wufei told us quickly when he reached us.

No more words are needed for me as he leads us to Heero's room to my surprise he is not there, and neither is Duo.

However I have no need to ask where they are for I know Quatre is just as curious and will likely ask for me.

"Wufei, where are Heero and Duo? Are they alright?" He asks Wufei who sighs and runs a hand though his hair.

"They are fine- Yuusuke is talking with them, probably answering their questions so they can answer ours." Wufei answers kindly, for some reason he and Duo both seemed to have developed the same weakness for him as I have.

We are unable to deny any knowledge to him. It will likely get him into trouble in the future.

"Did they seem upset?" Quatre asks softly his fingers twitching likely wanting to rub at his pained heart.

"Duo did- Heero seemed almost not to care…" Wufei admits not looking at Quatre as he stares at the door.

"I see…" Quatre murmurs softly, he too stares at the door almost willing it to open up to admit Duo and Heero.

As if by some miracle it does and I can tell by Duo's solemn expression and Heero's adamant lack of one that they are not happy and we soon won't be either.

Or as happy as we can be, away from our home dimension– or world as I've heard Yuusuke refer to it as.

**-Quatre POV-**

"What has happened?" I murmur softly but I know everyone can hear me in this quite room.

Heero looks almost pleadingly at Duo, who looks pained but nods slowly silently agreeing to answer whatever the other pilots asks.

"Hiei just told Heero he was his half brother…" Duo started reluctantly. Wufei snorted and looked at him with slight condensation. I wanted to scold him but kept my silence as Duo continued.

"Making him a half demon- I've already told them that Duo." Wufei told the braided pilot. Duo nodded and yanked on his braid on what I saw to be with nervous energy.

"I think I speck for everyone when I say we accept Heero for whomever, or rather whatever he is." Quatre stated Wufei and Trowa only nodded their agreement with his statement.

Duo gave us a soft sort of smile as if thanking us silently for supporting Heero, but how could we not he was our comrade in arms. A fellow pilot- who I know we all value as a friend.

"Who was his demon parent?" Trowa asks curiously which sparks our interest back on the topic- Heero being half demon.

When we came here we all knew that Yuusuke was searching for someone among us but to find it is Heero is somewhat shocking. Though I think we have all seen him do almost- impossible things when we all go on our missions.

"His mother." Duo answered simply after glancing to Heero with a almost questioning expression. As if Duo needed to seek Heero's permission, for reaffirmation that he could talk about something that would be so personal to Heero.

"How does Hiei know you're a demon? Do you have any other half demon siblings?" Quatre asked curious if his orphan friend had gained a family. Duo nodded this time grinning widely.

"Supposedly Hiei knows because he and Yukina are Heero's demon relatives." Duo announced proudly.

"What sort of demon is he?" Wufei asked almost eagerly.

"Heero is a half Koorime, Yuusuke described it as a ice demon race that as far as he knows has only Heero and Hiei as its males." Duo told us so softly we almost had to strain to hear him.

I notice Wufei frown but none of us have anything to say to this strange announcement. I watch Duo as he goes to lean against the wall, staying near Heero, almost as protectively as Trowa does sometimes for me.

**-Wufei POV-**

I almost can not believe Duo when he tells us that Duo knows of only two Koorime males both of whom are in the same general area that we are.

Then I remember that humans are not demons- what human can know how a demon may reproduce. Perhaps in that race only the females are needed to reproduce rendering males practically useless.

These are indeed disturbing thoughts for me as I am as much a warrior as a scribe. I feel I must meditate on this perhaps Yukina can tell me more of her people so I can get accurate information.

That raises the question though if only females are needed for the continuation and protection of Koorime- what do they do with the males? For Hiei and Heero's existence prove that some are born every so often- so what happens to them?

Perhaps I should go with Heero when he goes to question his demon relations.

* * *

AN: Well I think that went well for how everyone is cooping this chapter. Hope I stayed in character for the boys. I don't believe Wufei is truly sexist though just loosing his wife and not being there to protect her made him angry at himself. Thus women being weak are only his out lit for thinking himself weak thus reversed psychology. Besides I refuse to write one of my favorite pilots as sexist...


	13. Rius Attacks!

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: ** _**Abby Ebon**_

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone hope this makes it up to you in some way.

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

When Duo had dragged Heero away Yuusuke had went to look for Yukina and Hiei. It was easy enough to find Yukina as she wasn't shielding against him. He had a feeling it would be much harder to find Hiei unless he wanted to be found.

"Yuusuke, is something wrong?" Yukina asked when he came in sight of the blue haired Koorime.

"Just that- your brother sure has a way with words." Yuusuke told her annoyed with Hiei. Yukina's eyes widened and she stiffened with surprise.

"You mean Hiei has already told Heero?" Yukina questioned surprised with her brothers rashness. Yuusuke nodded bowing his head to sigh and run a hand through his hair which he had stopped gelling when he had started dating Keiko.

"Yes- and his friends are likely gathered in his room having a 'secrete' meeting." Yuusuke chuckled and Yukina looked him a little worried for the former spirit detective's sanity.

"How do you know this?" Yukina asked curious despite her worry. Yuusuke gave her a quick grin despite his wariness. Yukina seemed to have been just as surprised at Hiei's actions as he had been and things seemed back to normal - or as normal as they could be.

"Nothing is a secrete with Kurama's demon planets in every room…" Yuusuke revealed, Yukina nodded and glanced to the bright little flowers that seemed to have free run of the shrine.

"I had wondered why you let them run so rampant…" Yukina mused aloud, Yuusuke laughed loud and brash.

"Can I ask you something Yukina?" Yuusuke inquired softly suddenly serious. Yukina nodded watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Where did you go when you left with Koenma?" Yuusuke asked as Yukina turned to stare at him. Yukina sighed though it wasn't unheard of for a demon to lie to a human, and if they got away with it- another demon.

It was almost imposable for a demon to lie to another as their senses allowed them to practically smell lies what with heart rate (however slow) and perspiration (however much- or little of it) to help them.

"I went back to the Koorime- they informed me that I was to identify my half brother then inform them. I am sorry to say I have done both." Yukina admitted and Yuusuke knew this was the truth as Yukina saw it and that she was no longer a threat- though the other Koorime might be.

"You're alright Yukina, and…I'm sorry about how we treated you. You have to admit though you had left with Koenma and Botan- we had to be a little suspicious. As for the other Koorime we'll just have to up security- I have no intention of letting them get their paws on Heero." Yuusuke announced confidently Yukina nodded, she had been loyal to Genkai for so long that even when she had gone back to the Koorime it hadn't felt right.

"I know, apology accepted…" Yukina accepted and Yuusuke nodded and got up heading out to find Hiei. He had a feeling they're talk wouldn't be as pleasant as his chat with Yukina.

Kurama had gone to the kitchen when Yuusuke had left with Duo and Heero to listen to their conversation in case Yuusuke needed him. Yuusuke had guessed this so he wasn't surprised that Kurama had cornered Hiei up a tree.

Though it was funny to watch the two stare at each other, Yuusuke couldn't help his chuckles. The noise attracted the two demons and Kurama shook his head amused and Hiei only glared harder.

"What?" Hiei snapped annoyed that Yuusuke thought the situation humorous.

"Looks like Kurama's already lectured you for me. You could have broken it to him a little easier- I think you made an enemy out of Duo." Yuusuke mused remembering the braided pilot's angry gaze.

"So? Why should I care about that bakas feelings?" Hiei grumbled annoyed with Yuusuke.

"Because- that 'baka' has more stealth and infiltration skills then even me." Kurama admitted with a slight frown.

"How so?" Yuusuke asked doubtful Youko had been a thief far longer then Duo had been alive and even Hiei was carious of how the fox had come to this conclusion.

"When he came into the training room he made no noise I hadn't realized he had come in until he was right in front of us." Kurama admitted.

A hundred explanations for Kurama's behalf from both Hiei's and Yuusuke's minds ranging from he was out of practice to something had distracted him.

However a glance from both of them to Kurama's face and they knew their suggestions had already been thought up and dismissed by the former thief. iei

"I see." Hiei mused as he jumped down from the tree landing between them.

"Aren't you going to go apologize to Heero- your half brother?" Yuusuke teased, Kurama kept his face neutrally blank even as Hiei raised an eyebrow at the former demon lord.

"Right… " Yuusuke stated dryly as they walked to the shine heading to see Genkai, and to get her views on this new development.

Genkai however was so distracted when they came to see her that she didn't notice them come in. She was staring and occasionally mumbling into the mirror that Botan had once given Yuusuke back in his spirit detective days.

Suddenly she looked up her face haggard and worried and their appearance did nothing to improve the hopelessness in her eyes. Yuusuke walked up to her but his focus was on the mirror after glancing at each other Kurama and Hiei followed him.

"What's wrong Grandma?" Yuusuke asked then he caught sight of the mirror. It showed Mai-Kai lower class demons scattering in fear of three large metallic robots.

Yuusuke's eyes widened he had never seen anything like them in Mai-Kai and he knew nothing that large and mobile existed in the human world.

"What is that?" Hiei asked behind him the objects were much larger then the approaching patrol unit the only defense- which was no more then a distraction to machines as the lower class demons scattered.

"No one knows..." Genkai answered saddened by the destruction, the current Demon Lord System was likely in ruins and any treaty they had had was void. For they knew that fear and the need to survive would override the lower class demons intelligence.

Their worst fear was coming true- Earth was in danger of demon invasion. Suddenly the mirror flickered and a demon the likes of none of them had ever seen before. He had silver hair and bland brown eyes, he smirked baring deadly looking canines.

"My fellow demons, as you have failed to neither prevent my attack, nor even defend against it. I proclaim myself Demon Lord Rius of Mai-Kai…"

"What!" Yuusuke shouted outraged. Hiei resisted the urge to reach for his sword. Kurama though turned and found himself surprised that the pilots were also there watching the mirror with tense frames.

"Those things…they looked like Gundams." Quatre whispered wide eyed. Trowa glanced up at Kurama and something in the human's eyes chilled him.

"So they do. Then that must mean someone other then us is here who knows about Gundams." Wufei suggested, unlike Hiei he hadn't bothered not reaching for his sword as it was in his hands.

Kurama noticed with a little amount of amusement that Wufei rubbed the hilt every so often as if to release nervousness.

"Not necessarily it could be that Rius has a human inventor with an over reactive imagination." Duo said yanking a little on his braid thinking, he seemed to be doing quite a lot of that lately he thought to himself with a wry grin.

"What type of demon is he?" Trowa asked intently as he watched Rius babble on, as somehow the mirror had been muted. Kurama and Hiei both paused and gradually both came to the same conclusion. Neither of them knew what type of race Rius came from.

"I do not know." Kurama answered Yuusuke jerked with surprise then looked back to the image of the demon.

"So we are dealing with an unknown enemy I do not think this is much different then any other situation we have been in." Yuusuke said remembering the tournaments he had been in- there had been no way to tell their opponents strengths or weaknesses until in the ring.

"Those machines are weak like OZ Mobile Dolls. A Gundam could run them through no problem." Heero suddenly spoke up after studying the images. Trowa nodded slowly, and Quatre grinned, and Duo startled Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke with his murderous grin.

"They are going to meet Shinigami soon then." Duo stated calmly chuckling softly.

"Have you all forgotten? We are in another world; our Gundams are back in our world hidden at the safe house." Wufei told them and watched as their spirits sunk. He realized then that they needed to get back to their world and finish the war.

"Maybe I can help…" A voice spoke all of them had been distracted while trying to brain storm ideas for defeating the Mobile Dolls.

An old woman in appearance looked back at them impassively from the mirror. She Hiei and the others recognized as Koorime. She grinned crookedly at their expressions chuckling softly at their suspicion.

"What's your idea?" Genkai asked raising an eyebrow doubtfully. The old Koorime chuckled.

"Rius is from a people believed extent but I have found the hole where he crawled out from. The only problem is I do not know how his people will like his attempt to become Demon Lord of Mai-Kai and I am not about to risk my hide to find out." She explained watching their suspicion turn to guarded acceptance.

"Let me guess." Hiei spoke up watching as the Koorime scowled at him.

"You will tell us where this place is and you want us to come back with his people to defeat him so he does not conquer your people or force you to accept their ways." Hiei finished with a glare equal to the old Koorimes. She nodded slowly accepting Hiei's version.

"Yes, do you accept my proposal?" The Koorime asked, watching as one by one all of them nodded seeing no other way.

"Good, here is what we shell do…"

* * *

AN: Did you really expect me to tell you my 'master' plan? Lol well now you finally know why I've been dawdling on the old Koorime.


	14. A Old Friend? Or New Enemy?

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

Genkai chuckled as the old Koorime known as Thawia finished telling her plan to them. Yuusuke glanced at her and then to Kurama and Hiei. Both seemed in agreement to follow through with this plan.

"It's a better plan then sacrificing my brother in training him with time we do not have." Hiei grumbled guessing at Koenma's plans after having spoke with Yukina.

"Yes I admit though I had planted the idea in the god-lings head in the first place." Thawia admitted without any tone of regret. Hiei snorted- he knew the Koorime too well to be surprised by this ones bluntness, as his sister would be.

"Nice way to get rid of the only other male with Koorime blood, eh?" Hiei said softly a harsh growling tone creeping into his voice. Kurama glanced at him but caught Thawia's nod. She knew her plans and plots and wasn't ashamed of them being learned.

"None the less it sounds like a good plan to me." Genkai told them, Heero of course not understanding Genkai decided to question Thawia.

"How do we get to the Nekokikai?" He asked his eyes not betraying any sign of being upset that this woman had planned on trying to kill him. However Duo's glittering eyes promised retribution.

"When you wish touch this mirror and it will take you into Ma-Kai to the entrance of a cave. In the back of the cave is a gate, cross it then you should find yourself on the other side." Thawia explained watching as their suspicions became apparent on their faces.

"That's all?" Kurama asked doubtfully eyeing the Koorime's closed expression. She chuckled shaking her head.

"That's as much as I know young fox." She answered with a nod then the mirror refection went blank.

"That was informative…" Duo grumbled, angry that she had left them so abruptly. Kurama looked at the braided pilot with amusement.

"Indeed it is." Kurama merely stated when Duo looked up at him curiously. Wufei grinned shaking his head, amused that Duo would take an unsuccessful attempt on Heero's life so personally. It wasn't as if the Wing pilot needed any prompting to sacrifice himself.

"Well at least we're getting out of this place for a while." Quatre murmured, Trowa nodding in agreement beside him. Kurama and Yuusuke looked between each other, and Hiei snorted.

"Fools, we are going into demon territory- as human as we look we are demons. If you go you wouldn't live past an hour let alone live see a Nekokikai." Hiei informed them ignoring their outraged expressions and Yuusuke's winch at his wording.

"You forget if we don't go you won't know how to defeat the Mobile Dolls." Wufei was quick to point out, Duo nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"Besides we can take care of ourselves!" Duo announced with a large grin. Kurama raised a eyebrow it was almost as if the pilots wanted to endanger themselves. Hiei grunted and shrugged as if lifting the weight of guilt off his shoulders.

"If you are so eager to die I am not stopping you." Hiei stated cold red eyes studying them for any hesitation. Surprisingly they didn't show any, they were disturbingly like Yuusuke…

"You understand that your spirit energy isn't up to par with them and you would be easily beat by any demon you came up against?" Genkai asked ignoring Hiei's grim statement. The pilots traded glances and Genkai groaned forgetting that they couldn't hear her she motioned for Yuusuke to repeat her words for them.

When he had finished she was amazed that they didn't seem to care. Perhaps they were like Yuusuke who had street fought for so long they didn't care- a type of 'seen it all, heard it all, not impressed with it' attitude.

Genkai chuckled; perhaps these boys could win their war on their own. However she knew Yuusuke too well the idiot boy would insist on keeping his word to go back with them- even if no one else was willing- or could go back with him.

"Genkai, do me a favor?" Yuusuke requested as the boy had used her name and not his nickname for her she paid more then average attention to what he had to say. Yuusuke let out his breath in a rush.

"Stay here with Kuwabara and Yukina." With Yuusuke's words all tangled together it took her a moment to work out what he had said. When she had she wasn't pleased. However she knew Yuusuke would fight better without them there for him to protect. Even though he needn't have bothered to protect her or even Kuwabara though she knew that the human teen had a habit for getting into trouble.

None the less she understood Yuusuke's worry and nodded if only to placate him. After all, the boy would have five others to worry over and protect when they ran into danger. Funny that she knew they would run into danger- after all it seemed to stick to the boy like a bristle to wool.

That and she had no desire to trample all over Ma-Kai looking for a cave. Though there also was the matter of locating the last mirror to the pilot's world. She doubted they would want to stick around later after this battle and perhaps training them with their gifts a little more. Somehow she had the feeling all five of them had something connecting them to spirit energy.

Like that boy Duo, he had the power to call to the dead though it was underdeveloped and would probably have gone unnoticed in his own world. The other, Wufei had speed and sheer power on his side alone.

Yukina had informed her that she thought Trowa had the ability to push his emotions on others. Then thanks to Yuusuke's big mouth as he was talking with Kurama she knew Quatre had the ability to feel others emotions- though why they had compared that ability to Yukina's kindness she couldn't guess at.

Then there was Heero who as a half demon must have some sort of spirit- or demon power. Though what- even she wouldn't predict just yet. Even with their small visit she could tell that they worked well together.

"Well I guess we better get on with it, eh?" Yuusuke muttered breaking the silence that had enveloped the group. He sighed then touched the mirror the Genkai had set down on the floor when Thawia had gone from it.

Hiei made an agreeing noise though his focus was on the pilots. They seemed eager to get things underway. As Duo was practically bouncing off the walls, Wufei and Heero glowering at him, and Quatre chuckling. Trowa didn't do anything though a glint in his eye revealed that he was amused.

Yuusuke wished they would have taken Hiei's warning just a little more seriously as he knelt and to touch the mirrors surface. There wasn't a flash of light, nor did Yuusuke get sucked into the mirror -much to Duo's disappointment.

Yuusuke was simply gone- from being in the room to not. Heero was next, and then Kurama, Quatre smiled at Trowa as he went through, and Hiei smirked when Trowa shut his eyes tightly before joining their companions.

There was a brief glaring contest between Wufei and Hiei over who was going first. Before Genkai tired of it and pushed Wufei toward the mirror, her glare alone was enough encouragement for him to go. Hiei smirked amused, but he too bent to leave all the same.

After unpleasant tugging of their atoms in all directions that left a sick feeling in their guts the group came to stand next to a cave on a beach.

"Well while unpleasant that was easy." Kurama mused brushing a hand through his hair and coming out with several seeds. Hiei grunted softly eyeing the odd expressions on four of the pilots faces.

Duo blinked and the beach was now a forest and he had the strangest urge to leave and that there was something very important for him to do elsewhere. He moved to leave when Heero's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What is it Hee-man?" Duo asked confused as to why the normally stoic pilot had stopped him from going…going somewhere…

"Where are you going Duo?" Heero asked, Duo made a vague gesture away from the cave.

"Away from the cave Hee-man, I gotta do something…can't remember what though…" Duo scrunched up his face in a glimpse, trying to figure out where he was going- what he had to do. He couldn't think of it though all he knew was that he had to get away from here.

Heero allowed worry to show on his face for a few moments. Near by him Quatre shook his head he was dizzy and he felt like he needed to go lay down somewhere- but not near here…

Trowa rubbed his eyes he was sure this place had been a beach and then it had changed to a forest…and now it was a swamp. He spotted a large cat lying near by and blinked wondering why it seemed to be urging him to follow it.

Wufei shook his head feeling the urge to leave but no he couldn't he had come here to find the Nekokikai to get them to join their side and get rid of…get rid of someone, but it was a cave they were supposed to go to wasn't it? There didn't seem to be a cave here only a swamp, maybe it was somewhere else? He'd have to go find it….

"Kurama. Urameshi, there is something wrong with them." Hiei suddenly interrupted, eyes narrowed as the four seemed to be fighting themselves, part of them obviously wanting to leave and the other- the real them, fighting to stay near the cave.

"I don't see the cave…" Wufei muttered looking around them, his features twisting between determination and confusion.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Quatre murmured rubbing the bridge of his nose. Duo looked worriedly at Quatre then puzzled as his turned to look into the distance away from the cave.

"What's happening to them?" Heero demanded, bringing a reluctant-yet worried Duo to Quatre's side. Trowa shook his head as he kept looking at something only he could see.

Wufei groaned and sat down muttering about being lost.

Yuusuke and Kurama looked between themselves and Kurama turned back to them kneeling where Heero had gathered them. Looking into their eyes and seeing that they were glazed he cast his gaze along the now swampy landscape.

"A powerful demon illusion, atop a plant that casts doubts and urges human minds to leave an area." Kurama answered Heero, who watched as his fellow pilots struggled with themselves.

"Great, how do we stop it?" Yuusuke asked warily glancing around at all the varied plant life as now they were in a jungle.

"You could ask that cat…" Trowa muttered staring at the suddenly visible creature.

It was indeed an impressive size but they got the impression it was young yet, its fur was a tawny gold with strangely bright sky-blue eyes. Hiei and Kurama shared a startled glance for they knew that the animal was a demon- and both would recognize its blue eyes anywhere.

"That's no cat Trowa…" Yuusuke whispered watching warily as the cat approached Trowa and rubbed against the tall pilots arm. Yuusuke's words startled him into moving away from the cat.

"What is it then?" Duo demanded, watching as the cat circled the eight and came to a stop in front of Kurama and Hiei. Heero noticed that once the cat had appeared his friends had stopped trying to leave the area around the cave.

"A Nekokikai demon… " Heero answered for them as before their eyes a soft blue light surrounded the cat and grew bigger till it stood a little above Hiei's height then abruptly the light ceased.

Now a youkai with the appearance of a young man stood before them, wearing light blue robes with silver trimmings. He had the same tawny gold hair looped into a pony tail at mid waist. The same bright sky-blue eyes peered curiously out from messy golden bangs.

"Hello Kori." Kurama murmured warily, for both Hiei and he knew this demon very well. In fact he had helped them steal the four items that had led him self and Hiei to meet Yuusuke. Though Kori had left after getting them, he hadn't wanted them- only to enjoy the challenge and thrill of stealing them.

* * *

AN: I think we are nearing the end of this tale. I hope you all have enjoyed it!


	15. Welcome to Youjakai, the Neither Realm

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

Duo blinked wondering if he had truly seen what he had. A kitty-cat, a rather large and ordinary house-sized feline- had turned into a…demon? Probably- because where Duo was from things that small of a size don't just turn into people- or demons. That and Heero had said it was a Nekokikai though how he knew was anyone's guess.

"Yo Kurama, Hiei- mind telling me why, and how- would be nice to know too, you two came across a way to get to our cave?" Kori asked clearly not wasting time on any formalities- more curious as to the how-and-why of things then who.

"A Koorime …" Hiei said watching the cave- and its surroundings (now a cliff) wary of another Nekokikai appearing out of no where like Kori had. Kori tilted his head clearly not believing that- after all he knew the situation between the ice maidens and Hiei.

"She called herself Thawia." Duo answered helpfully, not wanting to feel he had to leave- or that he had something important to do. Kori muttered a soft curse, and motioned them foreword into the cave- which they did cautiously following the Nekokikai. The pilots noticed that they no longer felt that urge to leave the area.

"So who are your companions?" Kori asked Kurama, who walked closest to him, curiously his eyes trailing over the pilots and watching Yuusuke and Heero a bit more then the others. The others didn't give Kurama a chance to introduce them as they quickly butted in.

"Yuusuke Urameshi." The black haired teen stated wary. Both Kurama and Hiei seemed a little put off by Kori's appearance, and that ought to have made even Kuwabara a little careful.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Trowa Barton." The blond pilot put in gesturing to the tall uni-banged youth- Kori nodded to the two smiling politely.

"Duo Maxwell- I may run and hide, but I never lie!" The braided pilot chimed in, for some reason he had a feeling that they could trust this fellow- to an extent.

"Is that so?" Kori murmured amused by the braided pilot, he received an enthusiastic nod in reply.

"Chang Wufei." The pilot of the Shenlong Gundam- or Nataku, as he called his Gundam answered the unasked question when Kori had glanced at him. Kori paused and turned to stare at Heero as he continued to walk into the smooth walled cave backwards.

"Heero Yuy." Heero answered abruptly needing no prompting, as Kori turned again to walk foreword once more.

Wufei eyed the 'cave' though it was more like a hall, with sooth sides and floor and roof. The entrance hadn't even hinted that the cave could go on as it was. He wondered how the Nekokikai had made such smooth natural walls- apparently Duo was more curious as he seemed to read Wufei's mind with his next words.

"How'd you get a cave like this?" Kori chuckled, brushing back a few stray strands of hair he reached out and a hand and scraped his finger against the walls. To their surprise the finger left a bloody trail.

There was a clunk-click and then traps sprang from the very walls in front of them. Poison darts littered the ground two rows of sharp stalactites and stalagmites had sprouted from the ceiling and floor.

"Shit…" Whispered Yuusuke as a stalactite was less then a hand span away from his face.

"The cave has been built to be this way…" Kori murmured blue eyes glinting in pride at their surprise.

"You can't build a cave." Wufei stated in disbelieving tone, Kori gave him a smug grin.

"Not unless your earth elementals are mages…" Kori teased, chuckling when Wufei's mouth opened and shut with an audible clink of teeth.

"Why the use of blood?" Kurama asked waving to the cave wall. Poor Quatre looked a bit pale, after all most people didn't voluntarily hurt themselves to deactivate traps.

"It's keyed for someone with our blood- or someone we recognize as clan." Kori answered simply as he began to make his way over the traps and killing devices.

"Why do you have so many traps and illusions?" Hiei asked looking around, now that he knew what to look for his Jargon was able to pick up on most of the illusion and traps. Or what he hoped was most of them.

"Mostly to protect ourselves from those few persisted intruders and the like." Kori stated dryly, still suckling on the bloodied finger.

"What about that plant- the one that made the humans want to leave? What was the purpose of the changing landscape illusion?" Kurama asked as he followed Kori though the still traps, and ever so carefully making his way over the poison darts. Though inactive they were hardly harmless and they could not afford to be careless.

"Recently we've had an increase of the creatures; they come to the cave entrance to get away from dangerous demons or to stay out of weather. They'd wonder in and get themselves comfortable then unexpectedly find themselves dead." Kori answered softly oddly they felt as if the Nekokikai was almost regretful of human deaths. This would have confused other demons- but Hiei and Kurama felt they understood Kori's reasons.

"So how much longer do we have to walk?" Duo asked bored with walking and trap avoiding. Kori only smiled ruefully and gestured them though a right opening which only one of them could squeeze through at a time.

As Duo made his way through the passage he winched in sympathy for Trowa who would likely suffer for being so tall. But oh did the view on the other side make up for it. Crystals and perhaps other gems glittered down a rainbow of color- along floor, walls and roof.

Duo raised his hand and found red mixing with amethyst and a dull brown. The effect was dazzling. Duo giggled as Quatre was covered with a bright blue mixed with orange. This room was indeed impressive and he could see why the Nekokikai would guard it so.

However he knew they had come for the Nekokikai's help in getting rid of that rouge Rius- and while the room was pretty so far the only Nekokikai he had met was Kori and he had sense enough to know that Kori as powerful as he could be wouldn't intimated Rius in the least.

When Kori followed them through he was amused to note that they were mostly mesmerized by the crystals and hadn't noticed him enter. He glanced up and smiled he knew this rooms secretes for though the rainbow of color from crystals which caught light coming through the small opening on the top the chamber.

The cavern was nearly perfectly curricular; bellow the small opening of the roof was a large ring of stones set in a circle and the sand under was warm and welcoming after the hard and unforgiving rock of the cave.

"Please step into the circle of stones." Kori's voice echoed in the large chamber startling them. As if to make up for the lapse they quickly obeyed Kori's request. Kori stepped over the stones and wind instantly started up tugging at their clothes and hair.

The wind, now speeding around them like a hurricane, formed into a sphere around them though not going any farther then the circle of stones. When the wind calmed and died away Kori smiled as their destination looked no different to the beings then their departure.

They glanced at each other confused to why they hadn't seemed to move finally they calmed and turned to Kori for answers. Kori only smirked and gestured for them to follow him through the seemingly same squeeze through opening.

couldn't prevent a few chuckles at their slack jawed expressions for this was not the cave hall they had made there way though earlier.

Duo stared, and who would blame him?

The city was huge, the building made out of some sort of adobe-cement mix yet the earth brown colors mixed well with the city which seemed over whelmed by nature.

The trees grew along side building supports and crawling vines were everywhere. The roads were made of not dirt or brick but the same soft sand as the cave had held. Stalls littered the sides of the streets some selling common things such as house hold items and food to maps and travel packs.

Though the people were what really made him stare.

They were dressed similar to Kori though their robes were shorter most going only to their knees instead of trailing on the floor as Kori's did. But what puzzled him was that the clothes seemed to be form of a rank though no one referred to anyone else with anything but what appeared to be friendly acceptance.

The clothes ranged form amethyst to near silver. Then Duo noticed that although they appeared not to notice the oddly dressed strangers they did- and some watched more openly from the outright gawking by teens and young adults.

To the more subtle glances- ranging from the elder who watched them with a wary acceptance, and the little red head girl peeking from behind her parents legs.

Strangely no one seemed to want to out right demand to know what Kori was doing. Another odd thing was that the buildings were all around the same size though none of them were built at all the same- or decorated with the same style, or lack there of.

It was then Duo noticed that largely the population looked human but every so often his eyes would stray to a child with slit pupils, and elders with pointed- or cat-like ears. A couple walked by hand in hand and Duo's eyes grew wide- they had tails.

Duo shook his head and it was still the same. They for sure weren't on Earth anymore. Nor did this place have the sinister feeling of Ma-Kai, it felt like what it looked like. So long as they didn't try to do something stupid or kill someone they would be warily accepted.

However there didn't appear to be any form of police or law enforcement. Did these Nekokikai truly govern them selves? About to ask that question Duo turned and paused. Kori smiled at him a proud of the people and town before them. Duo noticed the others after studying their surroundings had also turned to their only link to these demons.

"Welcome to Youjakai, the Neither Realm." Kori stated as if that should have answered everything they had to ask- and perhaps it did- or soon would.

* * *


	16. Meeting the Ancients

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

"_Welcome to Youjakai, the Neither Realm." Kori stated as if that should have answered everything they had to ask- and perhaps it did- or soon would._

"Well _this_ is unexpected." Yuusuke muttered under his breath still watching the demon populace. Kurama didn't seem too bothered by all the hustle of this lot but Yuusuke had never seen more then a few demons acting so normal. So like an everyday human.

"Indeed." Kurama added turning to Kori apparently having seen enough of the village. The pilots unnerved at seeing what resembled people- but weren't.

Not to mention buildings made of earth but no metal or skyscrapers- or other forms of modern technology within sight yet there was a strange familiarity about it for the pilots.

"We need to speck with your council." Kurama told Kori maintaining eye contact with the Nekokikai to impose on him the importance of his words. Much to Kurama's surprise Kori bowed his head.

Among the Nekokikai especially, letting your eyes leave a possible threat and bowing in any form left you vulnerable to anyone. That small movement of Kori's head- above all else Kori had done to get them in Youjakai was a sign of Kurama's superiority over Kori.

"That is who sent me to meet you." Kori admitted with a small smile guessing the reason for Kurama's surprise.

"I don't see any guards. What happens if someone tries to steal- or something?" Duo finally asked the question which had been plaguing him. Kori chuckled shaking his head in his amusement.

"Yes there are guards of a type here- anyone with a long robe and sliver trimmings like I have is one." Kori answered smugly obviously proud of his achievement and status. Hiei looked at the Nekokikai in amusement.

"They must be desperate to let you loose on them." Hiei said to him in a tone that never could be identified as serious or not. Kori scowled at Hiei biting his lip to keep form commenting or insulting him.

Despite Hiei's lack of people skills he was still a guest and capable warrior.

"In any case," Kori neatly evaded Hiei's trap.

"I think we have lingered long enough, shell we go see the council?" Kori posed it as a question though it wasn't one for where else would they go? None of them were familiar with Youjakai.

In any case Yuusuke was the only one to respond with a nod. Taking it as it was an affirmation, Kori turned and headed to the only domed building in the city.

As they started down the hill- which had offered a fair estimation of the huge cities size, Duo again noticed the different colored robes- though very few had the silver trimmings.

"What's with the different colored robes?" Duo inquired staring at a passing silver haired man in light purple robes. In his world he knew the man would have received a few odd looks but here Kori with only light blue robes was getting the glances and stares.

At first Duo thought it was them but while the demons did glance over them they seemed more concerned with Kori. Duo wasn't the only one to notice this Yuusuke and Wufei did as well but neither came close to an answer either.

"That's simple enough- the robes are significant to element control- though you can have more then one element and length tells how much control you have over it," Kori began then waved to a passing family in red with robes of varying lengths.

"The most common are those with burgundy robes which indicate you can control fire, light green or brown are the earth and its vegetation, azure is usually wind or air, grey is metal, and cerulean is water." Kori finished eyes wondering to the domed building again.

"But what about purple, amethyst, silver, or you light blue?" Quatre asked picking up were Duo had left off. Kori gave them an odd glance as if taking in the humans and seeing them for the first time.

"Purple are physics, with such abilities as teleportation, mind control, and a much stronger mind speech gifts then most." Kori told them as they drew closer to the council building the pilots shared a glance they would make sure to avoid that color at all costs.

"Amethyst is our healers they can place ideas or thoughts in your head, make you feel different emotions then you normally would, and of course heal mind and injuries faster." Kori muttered the last part as a woman in amethyst helped a man in gray out of the building that the pilots marked as in the same category as 'hospital'.

"The silver robes are Elders- and obsidian robes are our Ancients. They led the councils and their powers aren't known unless they tell you." Kori told them as they reached the domed building and held the door open ushering them through.

Trowa was amused to note the building was arranged as one might expect a bank to be yet had the 'feeling' of a library. Only there weren't any signs of money or jewels or gems anywhere only Elders dressed in silver robes- assisting their fellow demons of colored robes. Now that Trowa knew that little bit of information he could see how they differed from and among each other.

"What do your robes mean?" Heero suddenly asked breaking the hush that had fallen over the group when they had entered the council building.

They never got an answer for Kori pushed open a pair of large ornate double doors. Two columns of five rows of seats stretched in front of them, past them were two narrow tables with two seats each- in between these was a stool.

In the front of the room was an obsidian horse shoe shaped table stretched across the room that was the size of some houses. Despite its large size there were only six seats – and one was empty. In the far corners of each end of the long table were two desks.

Other then the five black robed ancients and them selves the chamber was empty. All five were standing when they stood before them. None of them could see the ancient's expressions or appearance for the robes were hooded and black veils covered their faces.

"I am Ancient Mizu." The tallest and most broadest of the ancients announced nodding his head to them then seating himself.

"Ancient Kage." A clear cut female voice rang out, and then she sat.

"Ancient Daichi of Youjakai." Another female voice spoke aged and mysterious.

"Kaji" Stated a male voice croaky -and abruptly the man sat.

"Bukimi, there is no need to tell us who you are for we already know." Murmured a woman nearly too soft to hear, and she settled in her seat with no sound.

"Welcome humans, and demon guests. We ask that you state what you want from us before these negotiations begin." Kage's voice rang out - she who sat next to the empty seat.

"Well they certainly don't waste time." Yuusuke muttered, knowing that Kurama had been elected their repetitive with Quatre if needed. Startled at the abruptness of this the ancient's question it took a minute for the fox demon to gather his thoughts.

"We believe one of your people- a Nekokikai by the name of Rius is planning to take control of Mai-Kai." Kurama answered, she nodded.

"If I may be so bold, but what do you want from us? As negotiations imply you want something in return?" Quatre asked in his diplomatic way. One of the ancients nearest chuckled.

"Inquisitive aren't you human." Mizu muttered not needing an answer as a blush flared across Quatre's cheeks.

"Yes we do want something for getting rid of that nuisance of yours. In return we ask you take Kori with you when you- offspring of Raizen, go to finish the war you pledged your help in with the humans." The soft voice of Bukimi echoed ominously in the domed chamber.

"How do you know that?" Wufei asked sharply, and Quatre winced at the rudeness in the tone while Kurama only sighed.

"The Koorime are not the only beings that hold items that allow sight beyond the normal sights." Bukimi murmured a hint of reproof and amusement heard in her voice.

"In any case Kori can't go though he's a full demon- and no full demon can go through." Yuusuke told them uneasy when two of them chuckled, as a grandparent might of the naivety of a child.

"We placed those barriers there as Kaz-Kai- as you call it, is joined with Youjakai, and we wanted no demon to find a way through there into our world." Mizu explained, they noticed that only three of the five seemed to want to speck- or had seen a reason to thus so far.

"Why after so long would you be willing to take those barriers down?" Trowa suddenly asked curious despite himself.

"We won't be- there is a way into Kaz-Kai through out world without breaching them." Kaji answered with his rough crocking voice. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other surprised at this news for they had never heard of anything like this before.

"What will you be gaining by getting rid of Rius and sending Kori and the rest of us to Kaz-Kai?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Whenever a demon kills itself by going through the mirrors or a tare we loose a little more power- and it takes greater power drawn on by us to send anyone through at all. Therefore it would be easier on us to send you through one of the tunnels then to attempt the mirrors." Kage explained, none of the pilots quite believed that- it sounded like a side note to divert them from an actual reason.

"Besides it will be nice to have some peace and quite around here without Kori around." Mizu who seemed to have a sense of humor told them.

"Whatever you say old man." Kori grumbled his nose scrunched up in distaste. They got the feeling this was a familiar form of teasing from the ancient.

"In any case if you two decide to go with Yuusuke, you three will also have a safe way to get back." Kage told them addressing Kurama, Hiei, and Yuusuke. Kurama nodded his agreement, and Hiei only stared at the five.

"How do you guys plan to get rid of Rius?" Duo asked curiously. Daichi a female ancient who had remained silent till that point suddenly chuckled.

"His jailor and son will be the one to deal with it." She muttered a sense of impending trouble settled over the mixed group.

"And who would that be?" Heero asked suddenly very wary and suspicious of this group of Nekokikai.

"Why, Kori Rius, of course."

* * *


	17. Welcome home, Pilots!

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

"_His jailor and son will be the one to deal with it." She muttered a sense of impending trouble settled over the mixed group. _

"_And who would that be?" Heero asked suddenly very wary and suspicious of this group of Nekokikai. _

"_Why, Kori Rius, of course." _

It seemed as if time itself was holding its breath- and no one spoke for a few seconds that seemed to last for an eternity.

"You are Rius's _son_?" Kurama murmured baffled though everyone could hear him. Kori flinched and looked like he would want to be anywhere else but there. A few of the Ancients coughed which sounded suspiciously like laughs.

"Well _biologically_ yes, but he did really _raise_ me." Kori muttered apparently still sore on the subject. Kori waved a hand at Mizu, scowling slightly at said Ancient.

"He and Bukimi raised me." Kori said folding his arms and looking rather like a scolded child. Duo noticed that both of the aforementioned Ancients were smiling fondly at the younger Nekokikai.

"How'd he escape?" Hiei asked, less concerned with who raised Kori but more concerned with the facts of Rius's escape. Kori's cheeks flushed and he glanced to the floor.

"The youngling made the mistake of not keeping proper watch of Rius." Kage spoke for him her scorn obvious. Kori seemed to deflate and hunch into him self.

"I told you I'd fix it and I will." Kori growled, spinning on his heel and striding out of the chamber angrily. Quatre flinched and rubbed his chest absentmindedly.

"You best follow him, he won't wait forever. He is as eager to go after Rius as you are." Kage spoke up, waving a hand at them and looking back down at the paperwork on her desk.

It was an obvious dismissal, and Mizu gave them a small smile to lessen the sting from Kage's abrupt dismissal. Yuusuke curious of what had triggered Kori's reaction and had followed him out the door.

When he- the other apparently equally as curious as Yuusuke, also went after him. That and he's our only way out, Yuusuke thought amused at the thought of being stuck here, he wondered who would go crazy first- them or the Nekokikai.

When they got outside Kori didn't slow down, in fact he did the opposite till they were near jogging to keep up with the Nekokikai's quick and long legged strides. Yuusuke spared a thought to wonder if Kori was truly this upset or just wanted them to follow him to get where ever he was taking them quicker.

As they were going so fast they didn't notice Kori was guiding them out of the village and toward a forest they hadn't seen from the hill Kori had showed them the city at. Yuusuke wondered if there had been an illusion to keep them from seeing the forest.

As soon as they were just inside the forest Kori stopped apparently having seen them. He seemed embarrassed as he didn't approach and Yuusuke couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

It seemed that no matter how serene Kori appeared he did have a temper when it came to his father. Then again Yuusuke knew that if he had a father who was insane enough to try to take over demon world he'd have a temper too.

"Kori, how did he escape?" Hiei growled out demanding an explanation from the Nekokikai. Yuusuke had to admit he was curious and judging from the pilot's expressions they were too.

"I took pity on him. He hadn't seen the forest sense my birth." Kori answered avoiding their eyes. Quatre apparently would have pitied Rius as well- or Kori. Yuusuke couldn't understand how the Nekokikai could be so stupid as to allow a son of a prisoner to guard them.

"Why were you left in charge of him?" Kurama asked, apparently the oddity bothering him as well. Kori sighed, and Yuusuke got the feeling that they had just asked more then what they thought they had.

"It wasn't just me guarding him- but I was in charge of the prisoners having recreation time. The others who work more closely with Rius had mentioned in passing that he and the other prisoners should see the forest. I knew that dangers but I thought chained they could not climb- I was wrong." Yuusuke frowned and Kurama didn't appear too happy either.

"So because you let them come to the forest- and your father just so happened to escape you have to track him down?" Duo asked a disbelieving expression on his face. Kori gave them a small smile and shook his head.

"What did Rius do to go to jail in the first place?" Wufei interrupted, suddenly remembering that the council had mentioned nothing of it. Trowa and Heero watched as Kori sighed and his eyes flicked to a tree as he started to explain not meeting their eyes.

"Before I was born my father was one of the most powerful members of the Council and Kage his best friend. Rius had only one more seat till he was Head of the Council, all he had to do was wait to be voted in." Kori plucked at the bark of a dead tree.

"He was too power hungry though, too late Kage found out about his plot to kill the Head of the Council, and by the time they found them it was too late and Rius had killed him. My mother died in childbirth so it was left to the Council to raise me- after all no one wanted the murderer's son…" Kori shook his head and smiled bitterly.

"In any case I made a mistake and your Mai-Kai and Sprit World are paying for it. Ordinarily it wouldn't be just my duty to get him back- but with others in danger it is the Wardens responsibility to bring the accused back dead or alive. If I fail then it's the Council's duty." Kori waited in silence for them to say something, anything, and resisted the urge to fidget.

"So you're the Warden here? Does it pay well? Good benefits?" Duo asked with his jokers grin, Kori snorted smiling slightly and the mood lightened just a little. Though Hiei did look interested in Kori's answer. Yuusuke fought the urge to laugh at the thought of Hiei in a police uniform- or even something not his usual black.

"I'm well enough off I guess." Kori said with a grin and a shrug. Kurama raised an eyebrow a small grin playing on his lips. Heero, Trowa and Wufei decided that if a murderer could escape in here then they'd better survey the area.

They left quietly after telling Quatre where they were going. Though they knew the demons had much keener senses then they did, still they didn't like not doing something worth while.

"Are all Wardens thieves?" Kurama teased his old friend, tracking the two humans- and one half demons movements, while trying to get Kori to relax. He had learned early in meeting the Nekokikai that a stressed Kori was someone who jumped at shadows.

And 'shot first and asked questions later'- as the human sang went. Smirking Kori rolled his eyes as Duo laughed. While Quatre grinned, reminded of Wufei and Duo on a lesser level.

"No- only the cute ones." Kori teased throwing an impish grin at the Kitsune, Hiei huffed annoyed with the two's flirting. Yuusuke shook his head chuckling, and then glanced at Heero who had stopped just a little ways away from them.

"Guess that rules you out." Yuusuke muttered, while Kurama and Kori gave him funny looks. Yuusuke gave them a careless grin and then noticed the pilots were coming back. Duo grinned at the three excited that they might actually get to be doing something now.

"Find anything?" Kori asked with a small smile. Heero shook his head, and he and Wufei stood on either side of Duo while Trowa had walked so he stood near Quatre. Kurama and Hiei glanced at one another.

"There was a river near by- but that was it." When Wufei said this a curious expression crossed Kori's face. Frowning and tilting his head he headed in the direction Wufei had came from.

"What is it Kori?" Kurama asked as he and the others followed Kori to a rushing river. Kori wouldn't answer just then crouching and scooping a hand into the water only to let the water trail out.

"He didn't climb- he swam, he must have discharged his powers in an illusion and to cut the chains." Kori murmured softly Hiei and Kurama shared puzzled looks and Wufei raised an eyebrow snorting slightly in disbelief.

"You can tell us all that by putting your hand in the water?" Wufei asked with sarcasm, Kori sighed and rolled his eyes. Above him Kurama chuckled and Hiei shook his head while Yuusuke looked as if he didn't believe what he had heard.

"Hello? Nekokikai here- I don't need magic powers to smell!" Kori exclaimed with no little amount annoyance at the humans ignorance of demons- after all wasn't one of his friends one?

"How is that going to help us?" Hiei asked softly eyes following the rivers path. Kori got up and started following the river flow, the pilots rolled their eyes as Yuusuke, Hiei and Kurama followed leaving them to either follow Kori and the others or be stuck in a forest.

"It might offer an explanation to how Rius got out of Youjakai." Kori's statement seemed to puzzle even the demons- for which the pilots were glad. It meant the Nekokikai didn't always make any sense to them either.

"You see the river which this lake runs into leads to Kaz-Kai, your world." Kori muttered waving a hand in the pilot's direction apparently distracted by his thoughts. The pilots shared puzzled glances.

"I thought your council said full demons couldn't get into Kaz-Kai." Heero voiced their thoughts, Kori nodded. Duo watched the water- there was something strange about it- the water was normal enough Kori had proved that- but their seemed to be something in it.

"We built the barrier remember? If you know how something was built its easy to break it." Kori explained while all the pilots paled just a little. Thanks to Yuusuke and Genkai's training they now had some control over their spirit energy but even they knew they couldn't hold their own against an army of demons. They had enough problems with Oz.

"You mean it's no longer there?" Whispered Quatre abhorred, Kori paused and they saw the lake and Duo's eyes widened. He knew why the river bed seemed familiar- the same crystals as in the cave littered the river bed- but seemed to grow in the lake. Shooting out like daggers and glistening with deadly beauty.

"The barrier? It's still there but as the council said whenever something tares into the barrier it takes them energy to fix- energy from these crystals whose energy is even harder to get even for a little tare." Kori explained, Quatre would have sighed with relief if his breath hadn't been caught by the lake.

"Your father swam into that?" Hiei asked softly crimson eyes narrowed, he saw no way to go in or come out without cutting yourself apart. Duo shuddered at the thought of swimming into that lake.

"No. He swam under it. Under it is a cavern- rather like that cave, and its dry." Kori answered, backing up into the rushing rivers edge, the pilots and others watched him warily suddenly having a bad feeling about this.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hiei worried for the Nekokikai's mental heath, as if sensing his thoughts Kori chuckled, which served to worry them all the more. The pilots glancing between each other, wondering if the demon was as crazy as his father but had everyone fooled.

"We have to swim in too- only way to get those Gundams- did you call them? To get rid of the ones Rius had made." Kori explained, and the pilots knew he was right but hoe they wished he was wrong- or that there was another way to their world.

"See you in the cavern." Kori said with a smirk sliding into the river water and letting the current carry him to the lake. The others watched with morbid fascination as the Nekokikai disappeared under the imposing crystal structure, but no bloody remains reapeared.

So Yuusuke, Kurama and Hiei deemed it safe to try and slid into the river after him. Heero looked at the others shrugged and followed Hiei; The remaining pilots looked between each other and while they had mixed feelings about it they decided they couldn't abandon their world- or their Gundams to the tender mercies of the demons they had befriended.

Duo was the last to slip under the crystal structure and it was a journey of rushing water and color, not knowing what was up or down. His lungs stinging till everything stilled and he saw the surface and breathed in deeply. A helping hand pulled him out and he looked up to see Kori's smile- they were the only one in the cavern but before he could demand an answer.

The water he had come swirled and raised up an enclosed them and the eerie music returned and when Duo could see past the wall of water the other pilots and Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were there.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think?

* * *


	18. Gathering of the Gundams and to MaiKai

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

"That was wild! Can we do that again?" Yuusuke asked with a half joking grin. Kori snorted and rolled his eyes, while Kurama just shook his head with mild amusement. Duo scanned his friends for injures and was glad when he couldn't see any- ah well looked like they'd have to find something besides cooked demon cat to eat.

Which was fine by Duo he imagined demon cat wouldn't be very good for you- might even be poisonous he'd have to ask Yuusuke if he knew. Then again he really didn't want to know if the former spirit detective knew if cat demon meat was good.

It was kind of cannibalistic to eat your own kind and Duo really ought to pay more attention to whatever Heero was saying- he was getting odd looks form the rest of the pilots.

"Why aren't Kurama and I dead again?" Hiei asked glancing at Kurama, who seemed to be ignoring him. Kori blinked focusing on the two demons then chuckled scratching the back of his neck remembering he'd forgotten to tell them anything more then that they could get to Kaz-Kai though the lake.

"I let you though- most Nekokikai can do that if they were around when it went up." Kori apparently wasn't going to go into this little bit of history very thoroughly, which Duo was grateful for there was only so much otherworldly information the human mind can deal with at once.

"How close are we to the old safe house?" Quatre had the good sense to ask Yuusuke. Who would probably know better then them- sense Duo knew that none of the pilots had a GPS system.

"Little bit that way- I remember this lake." Wufei answered instead causing the others to stare at him- Wufei's face flushed, making Quatre giggle. Kori waved a hand to where Wufei had indicated silently telling him to lead the way.

Duo thought it was strangely ironic that they had come up near the surface of a lake after coming up from the bottom of another one. Still blushing Wufei trekked ahead of them; Duo noticed that Yuusuke and the other demons in their group were looking around with interest. It seemed that the demons were just as amazed by the human world as they had been of the demon world.

On the other hand maybe it was something else altogether that Duo couldn't understand because Kurama and Yuusuke seemed just as curious as Hiei and Kori. Then again last time he had been here Yuusuke hadn't had time to look around because he had been fighting for his and Kuwabara's life.

It seemed like no time at all they came across the clearing and the shed- er, safe house. Kurama had taken one look at the shed and had raised an eyebrow at a scowling Yuusuke. Hiei tilted his face and breathed in and he too graced at Yuusuke.

"Kuwabara was shot here." Hiei stated plainly, apparently not needing confirmation, but Yuusuke nodded none the less. Duo hoped he wasn't the only one who noticed Heero stiffen at the mention of the gunshot.

"Someone ought to send a message to our trainers- let 'em all know were going to be back soon and going to get J." Duo said just because he knew Heero well enough to know that the other pilot would insist on doing it if he knew it had to be done.

Just as he had predicted the Wing pilot headed inside probably to use someone elses laptop to send the messages- as his was still in Genkai's shine, at least Duo had thought it had been.

Because there Heero was, leaning against the frame of the building, after retrieving his laptop from the shed. Duo blinked and shook his head, deciding to believe it was a demon thing and not to entertain thoughts of where that laptop could have been hid.

In actuality he was sure the others were glad that Heero would do it none of them had been unaffected by what had happened in the past seventy-eight hours. Heero at least would be able to think about things objectively and write a thorough report.

Probably without babbling about demons and godlings halfway though it too. Which Duo knew they all would do, simply because of how much had happened- after all it wasn't every day you learned to control your spirit energy.

"Trowa and I will get our Gundam's to the lake- Kori you'll meet us there so we can get to your side? Do you know if the Gundam's will fit?" Quatre asked brainstorming, Kori frowned then nodded.

"I can push the portal to let us come out where you want." Kori told him, Quatre brightened and Duo knew him well enough to know what he was going to ask. Not that he was going to tell Kori to watch out.

"Can you get it to take us to Mai-Kai?" Quatre asked and Duo fought the urge to chuckle at the look on Kori's face. Duo noticed the Yuusuke looked like he wanted to add something but Duo made gestures to let Kori dig himself in deeper.

"I believe so anywhere in particular?" Kori asked quietly Quatre had never been to Mai-Kai so Yuusuke invited himself into the conversation. Quatre didn't seem to mind - though Kori might, much to Duo's own amusement of course.

"Do you know where Raizen's palace is?" Yuusuke asked, Kori blinked but nodded wondering what the half demon was getting at. Kurama hid a smile as he turned to keep watch as Trowa and Quatre set off to get their Gundam's.

"Then you can put the Gundam's there- I doubt their big enough to take up too much room." Yuusuke stated, Kori nodded and noticing that Quatre and Trowa had left headed to the lake to try to take them to Raizen's palace.

Duo wondered how Kori was going to get back to Kaz-Kai, or did he plan to take them all at once? Probably Duo yawned and when Heero looked up at him and they locked eyes he knew Heero had sent the message and that he, Wufei and Heero were going to get their Gundam's now.

Kurama watched as the three pilots set off into the forest. Hiei and Yuusuke were looking around inside the shed. It seemed to Kurama that the shed was cramped enough with just those two let alone five teenage boys.

"Hey where did they all go, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked coming out of the shed, Hiei right behind him. Kurama chuckled, at Yuusuke's puzzled expression. While Hiei just smirked a little, he had probably heard them go.

"To the lake, come on we'd better go make sure they don't leave without us." Kurama said as way to answer. Yuusuke shrugged and the three made their way to the lake. Yuusuke humming a little tune under his breath as he went along following Kurama, behind his back Hiei rolled his eyes.

"There you three are!" Duo greeted a wide grin stretching across his face. They didn't seem to be able to respond as they stared with open mouths and wide eyes up at the huge Gundams.

"Cool." Was all that managed to pass Yuusuke's lips. Hiei tilted his head up at the large machines the human pilots called Gundam's, Kurama had once told him that pilots meant someone who flew the noisy flying metal machines- similar to those 'cars' who had human drivers.

But even some of those weren't as big as these Gundams. He wondered if Kori could really get these Gundams to what used to be Raizen's but was now Yuusuke's palace. Kori looked pretty confident though, Hiei knew that there weren't any crystals nearby so how did he plan to get them to Mai-Kai.

Kori reached into his robe and pulled out a raw crystal, which Hiei knew was potentially more powerful then even those crystals growing from the lake. When Kori's hands touched the stone it and he started glowing, it lifted him a half hand length off the ground and he smiled at them. Unconsciously or purposely the eight gathered together in front of the Gundams watching Kori's little show with no little amount of wariness.

For one, demons are not supposed to glow or do floating tricks unless their going in to battle. Kori's now glowing silver eyes blinked and the Gundams and the group was in a circle of glowing silvery stuff.

Kori blinked again and they were gone, leaving some very puzzled satellites behind which a technician later discarded the occurrence as an error and deleted all evidence of it as was standard procedure.

The technician then proceeded to get very drunk, after all midgets with three eyes and glowing beings were not standard procedure- that and if he stared babbling about disappearing things, aliens, and alien abductees it wouldn't due to be somber.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Mai-Kai; Raizen's Palace_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why don't you warn us next time, huh?" Duo grumbled to a non-glowing Kori who actually now looked a tad green. The others had settled down and sense Kori's attempt to bring them to Mai-Kai had worked- though a bit differently then Duo would have preferred.

Duo had decided that so long as the Nekokikai started telling them what he was doing- and what might happen he'd give the guy a brake and try to befriend him. Or just stop giving him a hard time- maybe he could test pranks out on Kori rather then Wufei.

After all, his pranks were starting to get a little too predictable.

* * *


	19. Mobile Dolls At Your Door

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

AN: Sorry that I took so long updating ran into too many ideas at a time- I hope the double- update made up for it. As I'll try to do that again this weekend- wish me luck m'dears now things ought to get interesting.

* * *

_Genkai's Temple_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Genkai watched as Kuwabara flirted with Yukina, and wondered how Hiei would take thier budding releationship. Their antics were at least serving one purpose- keeping her mind off of what Yuusuke and the others might be facing.

Though Thawia reported that nothing note worthy had yet to happen. The Mobile Dolls, as the pilots called them, were still crashing through ancient trees, and tearing down what few demon constructed structures that were in their path.

Thawia had informed her that although a large portion of the lower demons were in hiding -the higher classes were mostly watching the destruction with curiosity. Thawia also told them about a Mobile Doll thathad made a first attempt to tear apart a higher class demons home.

In it's fury- it had found that the metal somehow adsorbed demon energy- as a type of fuel no less, as after the energy blast the Mobile Doll was more active while before it had been sluggish. Luckily the demon had escaped to report the incident.

It had also reported that the machine was made entirely of metal, and there was no one within- human or demon. That went against what the pilots had told them, about humans piloting Mobile Dolls. Obviously Rius had found away around that little problem.

Genkai had no way of getting the news to them,as she had no idea where they could be.

"Genkai? How do you think Hiei and the others are fairing?" Yukina asked, interrupting Genkai's thoughts. Genkai turned to her, frowning curiously, then smiling softly at the demon girl who still seemed so unsure of herself.

"I think they are fine Yukina, do not worry Thawia will tell us if something goes wrong." Genkai reassured gruffly. Emotions were not Genkai's strong point, though after specking with Thawia she understood why Yukina would be worried.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm sure if Yuusuke gets into trouble the others will be able to get him out of it." Kuwabara assured her with a wide grin. Yukina smiled back, and Genkai chuckled, she recognized mutual affection when she saw it.

Thawia cleared her throat from the mirror, and Genkai's attention was focused on the ice maiden. She did notice the Yukina shifted uncomfortably and looked away a slight flush to her normally pale complexion.

_Interesting that_, Genkai thought with a wicked grin.

"There is news that five new machines have appeared in Urameshi's territory." Thawia announced, bringing chilling news indeed. Genkai and Kuwabara exchanged glances- while Yukina's hands clenched together in fists.

"Do you have any news on Yuusuke or the others?" Yukina asked blunting trusting the elder of her people to tell her the truth. Thawia shook her head, a bitterly disappointed frown upon her face.

"I'm afraid not child." Thawia answered, as if she to empathize her earlier head shake. That was one of the reasons Genkai respected the demon, she told the truth without softening it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After transporting all of them from Kaz-Kai to Mai-Kai, Kori had retreated to Yuusuke's palace for a rest. The Gundam Pilots were checking up on their Gundam's- making sure they hadn't faired badly while they had been away.

Surprisingly there wasn't anything to check up on- even when they had fought before Yuusuke and Kuwabara had shown up, they had only suffered minor physical injures and their Gundam's none at all.

Despite this, there was a small mater of locating the Mobile Dolls Rius had let loose. Which was harder then it sounded, Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had already left with some of the strange bald demons with orange robes.

Leaving the Gundam Pilots alone to work on their Gundam's- that now didn't need working on.

"Well Hee-man, how does it feel to be a half demon?" A bored Duo asked even though he didn't expect an answer, though he'd probably get a death glare. Though as Duo watched Heero's expression become more distant, he felt bad about what he had said and was about to apologize when Heero said something Duo thought he'd never hear from the other pilot.

"Doesn't feel like anything Duo. Though, I must admit, it does explain a number of things." Duo blinked and tilted his head. seeming to be the first the recover from Heero's rather long answer.

"Like what Hee-man?" The braided pilot questioned curiously. Heero shrugged clearly thinking about how to answer the Deathscythe pilot.

"Like how I survived J's training, jumping off tall buildings without a parachute, setting my own brakes and spines, and Gundam self destruction." The Wing pilot answered, eyeing the stair case which led to the room where Kori was resting at.

Or more accurately- the room where he _had_ been resting at, as apparently Heero had heard that Kori was coming down the staircase. Kori blinked to see all five of them watching him climb down and paused unsure as to his welcome.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked never failing to be polite to strangers, even demon ones. Which truth be told, probably wouldn't have changed -even if Quatre had known there were demons in his own world.

After all, even demons had feelings, at least Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke did. Though he doubted they were a minority, as the lower class demons feared the Mobile Dolls. Or at least they had the sense to run away from things bigger then themselves.

"Better. Any news on where those machines Rius released are?" Kori asked finishing coming down the stairs and going to the window nearest to them. It still was respectful a distance away- if cautiously distant for a demon -but not rudely so.

"They are called Mobile Dolls- and no." Wufei stated -glancing at Heero. It was strange that he had shared so much with them, even though Duo had partly goaded him into specking. They didn't notice Kori stiffen though they did notice Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei enter with closed and forbidding expressions.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, for the first time he was nervous at the fact that the three were demons- and much more powerful then them. Not that they hadn't known they were dangerous, just that they had never seemed to threaten them -directly -or indirectly.

It felt partly like when Yukina had come back -but much more intense. As if this time, they _expecting_ to fight- where as last time it was more along the lines as there _might be_ a fight. It wasn't a very reassuring feeling for any of the pilots.

"The Mobile Dolls seemed to have just disappeared." Kuramasaid softlyrunning his fingers through his hair. Even though they knewrunning your fingers through your hair wasn'tnormally a threatening gesture for others, somehow for Kurama to do that- it felt like standing between acliff and a hard place.

"Do we even know how many Mobile Dolls Rius has?" Wufei asked glancing curiously at Kori who hadn't moved to greet the others- didn't seem to acknowledge anyone of them.

Yuusuke frowned, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. Trying to remember how many he had seen in the mirror- though he couldn't really distinguish them from one another and had relied on their surroundings- which was useless now as they had moved on.

"Come to think of it -I don't remember…" Kurama murmured also confused. Kori stiffened and finally seemed to snap back to reality. Turning slowly he looked at the others in the eyes trying to convoy the urgency of his words.

"It was an illusion then- at least in part to confuse the numbers. Rius escaped nearly half a month ago…How long has one of your scientists been missing in your world?" Rius asked softly, watching as the pilots looked between each other confused and trying to estimate the time difference from their world to Mai-Kai.

"J hasn't contacted me in a month- his last orders were to follow the mission instructions of the other trainers." Heero answered frowning, his mind had worked through the problem quickly, and he did not liking the conclusion.

"G mentioned that- said all the trainers got a similar massage." Duo added, noticing the other pilot's expressions darkening, and Kori glanced out the window once more. Hiei followed the Nekokikai's gaze his expression also darkening.

"I think I know where the Mobile Dolls are now…" Kori spoke quietly his eyes scanning the horizon from the window. Kurama also looking out the window- as did Yuusuke, none of the demons said anything for a long while though.

The pilots were facing the opposite direction of the window- and thus were baffled by the fours silence -though they felt uneasy at the suddensilence. They looked between each other wondering if they _wanted_ to look out that window- even though they know they _should_.

"Well where are they?" Trowa asked into the silence- beating the other pilots to the question they all wanted answered. Duo just knew he was going to hate this answer too, because it would confirm what he feared- that the enemy hadn't waited to be found- but had went after them.

"Right outside." Kori said quietly as he pointed in the direction of where he had been looking from outside the window. Yuusuke turned away from the window and turned to the pilots and chuckled darkly.

"Looks like Rius got tired of waiting for us. I'd suggest you five go get in your Gundam's. Come on you three lets go give our _guests_ a proper welcome." Yuusuke said darkly in a half growling voice, which sounded so strange coming from Yuusuke who had only sounded human before.

With that Yuusuke spun on his heel and headed to the door, Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other and followed him. Kori nodded to the pilots and fell to the rear of the group of familiar demons going to greet their unwelcome guests.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" An enthusiastic Duo shouted as he led the rest of the pilots to where the Gundams were stored at.

* * *


	20. In Other News

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

_-Treize-_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Despite the satellite companies best efforts to hide the evidence of such a strange happening as things disappearing on Earth. When Treize had heard rumors of it he had searched it too its source- an engineer at the satellite company.

When they were questioned by the company -OZ gave them excuses such as- 'treason', and 'colony safety' and they were then allowed to take the engineer into custody. They quickly got to interrogating him.

The engineer was quite happy to answer everything they asked after a few sessions. Anything from his name- which was Zeke Gondile, to promising them his first born child- whither it was a boy or a girl, or even twins, even though he wasn't married.

They had assured him they didn't want any children he may or may not produce. Only all of the information- and access to the back up tapes stored automatically on the satellites hard drives.

He had been quite willing to give them that information even though if any of his bosses found out he would likely be fired and never allowed near a job with a computer. Which was were his biggest skill laid at- and the only job that offered the big money he liked to make.

Treize found this very interesting and if they ever needed a man of such skill again he could use that as blackmail. After the engineer had given him the information he desired he had let the man go back to his job at the satellite company and telling them he was pardoned and the accusation accidental.

None the less the man had served one purpose; Treize now knew the pilots were alive though they had disappeared again with their Gundams. As well as four other young men, one of which had taken them and the Gundams in a flash of light, it was still unknown if they had left willingly the second time.

Though earlier footage showed that they had not made any attempt to excape with their Gundams -and weren't even guarded when they went to get the Gundams.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_-Rius-_

When he had found that J had produced only fifteen machines by the deadline with the required metal which recharged upon demon- or spirit blasts and which piloted themselves.

He had been very upset but with orders to J to continue production he had left with the first wave. So as to cast a confusion illusion which would insure the demons who saw them wouldn't be able to count them.

It only helped Rius that they were had to distinguish between each other, and had no personalities or singular characteristics. He was also there to ensure the machines had power till some idiotic lower demons started firing blasts at them.

He had made sure that J had made the metal shells impenetrable to anything but only Gundams- or maybe a physically strong demon that could tear through the hull. In the end he had been pleased with the result.

That was until he had accidentally let one of his machines try to take on a higher class demon. The creature had been angry enough to fire demonic energy at the machine though when that hadn't worked it hadn't panicked and fled but had tore his machine apart.

After that incident he had made his machines chase the demon away- it had escaped them but it hadn't escaped him.

He had followed it to the Koorime floating palace and learned of Thawia and after allowing the ancient Koorime to contact her allies in human world, and learning what he could of them, he had killed her.

Then in his anger, for he had wanted no rebellions, he set his machines upon the Koorime. Most of them were slaughtered but a few had fled to escape into the forest and caves below their floating island.

Rather then waste time tracking them he had set out to destroy the old palaces one at a time- even if he hadn't found the demons that had once inhabited them. He had killed a large amount of their followers.

The last was Raizens and as four demons came out to meet him he was surprised to see his son, the Forbidden Child or the Koorime, and the once thief Youko, and leading them Raizen's offspring. Although most disturbing for him were the five machines ranged behind them.

_I have a feeling_, Rius thought with a malevolent smile, _that things are finally going to get interesting around here._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_Koenma-_

Koenma watched all that was happening in Mai-Kai and at Raizen's palace safe in Spirit World.

Though he knew that if Yuusuke and the others failed Rius wouldn't stop until he ruled everything that he knew of- including Youjakai and Kaz-Kai.

He had hoped to avoid all this by bringing Heero here, but Yuusuke had seen that he meant to use the boy and had forbidden contact with him.

Even though the former spirit detective was only a half demon- he had made powerful friends.

Who were very protective of boy even he didn't realize it -most of the time. Personally Koenma thought it was a bit obvious.

Hiei for one, even if he didn't admit it allowed, considered Yuusuke his friend and was protective of him.

If that wasn't enough a Kitsunes respect was hard to earn- and Yuusuke had earned it only after a few hours after meeting the fox demon.

If he hadn't Kurama would never had stuck around after winning the tournament.

Genkai had never doubted her star pupil even if she was a hard task master and specious of nearly everyone else she had ever met.

Somehow Yuusuke had the ability to aspire trust in even people he had just met.

That was why his threat had been effective, for even if Koenma had a fair chance of killing Yuusuke.

His friends and alleys wouldn't rest until the godling was dead. Even if that was fairly impossible it was not unheard of.

Still he wished Yuusuke the best in the upcoming fight. He would need all the friends he had to get rid of Rius.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_-Botan-_

She had always assumed that in the end Koenma would do what was right. Yet here he sat, watching the upcoming fight- just like Yuusuke used watched a sporting match on television.

It didn't help that Botan had been questioning herself sense she had left with Koenma and had watched events unfold that could have been prevented if the pacifier sucking godling had only done something.

Watching her friends face down something without back up made her furious at Koenma who hadn't even bothered to inform Mai-Kai's current ruler that Rius was coming. Even when he had known for days ahead that Rius would attack.

He hadn't even informed the demon friends Yuusuke had collected from the last demon tournament that would decide the next ruler of Mai-Kai.

So it fell to her to gather them- and inform Atsuko- who was probably worried about Kuwabara, and going to beat him up for not informing her. She'd also pick up Keiko -the poor girl was probably worried sick about Yuusuke.

She also knew of Thawia's death and had to tell Genkai and the others that Rius had taken out most of the Koorime- who had been the only defense Koenma had guaranteed the spirit world population.

They had thought them strong enough to fight off Rius for they had powers that rivaled his own element- electricity, but they had been caught off guard by the unknown machines, of which thanks to Koenma- they hadn't even known existed.

Rius had gone on a rampage destroying all the old palaces and the ruler's current capital. Though she fairly sure none of them had been captured, or killed- but Koenma hadn't said anything when she had asked him about it.

Taking her mirror and leaving Koenma she contacted Genkai and informed her that Rius was headed to Raizen's old palace- which was Yuusuke and the others current position.

Grabbing her broom Botan headed to Human World to tell Keiko what might happen- then to Demon World to round up Yuusuke's demon friends. Though they were scattered around and she knew were Keiko was and to take her to Genkai's.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_-Genkai's Temple-_

Due to an unexpected visit from Botan and Keiko they now knew the danger their friends and the pilots were in. As well as knowing that most of Yukina's people were gone. Botan had also taken the time to also gather Kaitou, Kido, and Mitsunari for which she was grateful for.

Though the only demons she had been able to find were Jin and Touya- who had actually found her. Genkai only hoped the five would be enough backup if things went bad, which knowing the twerps luck as she did- they were bound to.

* * *


	21. The Death of Rius

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon **

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Yuusuke _

Yuusuke had joined the fight as soon as he had heard the first Gundam take off. He had quickly found that while Rius's Mobile Dolls were the main opponents Rius also had quite a following of lower level demons.

At least enough to give Kori and he some trouble, while Kurama and Hiei had fought off the Mobile Dolls. The two were hopefully lessoning the number of which the Gundam Pilots were fighting.

_Well_, Yuusuke thought as he glanced at Hiei whose sword had passed through a 'Mobile Doll' without an explosion it had just faded away, _the ones that are real anyway_.

Yuusuke growled as he launched himself in the fight with the lower level demon not bothering to use his spirit or demon energy as he had a feeling he would face a bigger threat- such as Rius himself.

Yuusuke felt one of the lower levels behind him -but he was busy with the two in front. Growling under his breath he ducked and kicked ones feet out from under him.

He collapsed and the second demon didn't know what hit him as Yuusuke kicked out his knees with a loud crunch. The demon behind him snarled as Yuusuke stood and did a kick that landed on the demons face and sent it flying.

Smirking Yuusuke goaded the next bunch of demons to him and that fight was pathetically easy till they bled together and he finished the last of them off and took note that Kori despite having transported them all over creation was also done with his bunch.

Although Yuusuke had to admit to himself that Yuusuke had taken on the larger group of lower level demons. However it looked as if Kori had gotten the more experienced crowd- that or the Nekokikai was tired.

If he was, Yuusuke couldn't find it within himself to blame him.

Confident and with a swagger in his step Yuusuke made his was over to Kori to help the Nekokikai out. There was nothing better in Yuusuke's book then bonding with a comrade in a good fight against the enemy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Kurama _

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Yuusuke and Kori fought the lower class demons. I had found my Rose Whip was fairly effective against the Mobile Dolls, as were some of the other- _darker_ plants I had used.

So far I had taken out quite a few of these Mobile Dolls like that- and the few lower demons that were foolish enough to get in my way. Hiei was methodically hacking his way though the Mobile Dolls.

Though I knew they aren't all 'real' most of the Mobile Dolls are illusions are powered up with electricity- so they do hurt when they hit. This is why the pilots are having problems with them.

So while Yuusuke and Kori take out the lower demons- Hiei and I are helping out with the Mobile Dolls. Sense these are machines- and have no human- or demon, pilots there is no way to tell which are real or which aren't.

Rius was careful enough to add a bit of his illusion powers to each of his real Mobile Dolls.

Kori had managed to get that knowledge out at least- I can only hope the pilots know that the illusions are just as dangerous as the real Mobile Dolls. As they are charged with large amounts of electricity- apparently it is one of Rius's abilities.

Although I'll have to confirm this with Kori later, I have a feeling he hadn't had the chance to tell us everything about Rius- or about the Nekokikai for that matter.

Though I can't blame him, being form a demon race as unknown as the Nekokikai they probably encourage secretes and silence when concerning their powers and abilities. After all those crystals couldn't have popped up from no where yet I've never seen anything like them.

Kurama nodded to himself as he used his Rose Whip to cut the knees out from under a real Mobile Doll- winching as it exploded near by.

Ruthlessly he continued toward the mechanical dome where he knew Rius was. Why else would it be there- it seemed to be protected by the lower demons and the Mobile Dolls.

He signaled Hiei toward the dome- who nodded and took off in that direction- only to be slowed by Mobile Doll illusions.

Unwilling to give up Kurama signaled to Yuusuke and Kori who had just finished off the last of the lower demons. With a wicked grin Yuusuke nodded and tapping Kori's shoulder they started toward the moving dome.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Hiei_

Swiping at the _illusion_ with my sword it sparks and disappears I have yet to find a true Mobile Doll- my bet is that the Gundam Pilots are the ones who are truly facing off against them.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spot the Fox singling me help him go to toward the dome. Sparing a glance to the Pilots who seem to be doing surprisingly well I decide to follow the three- you an never have too much backup after all.

I feel a twinge of unease leaving the Pilots to handle themselves but I figure they can handle it they have been fighting Mobil Dolls in their world. _But not illusions_, my mind hisses at me I ignore it and follow my team to the dome.

Perhaps if I had followed that voice things would have turned out for the pilots better, however I doubt this and I am not one to dwell on such things. As we step into the dome Rius greets us- and a man we can only assume is J greets us.

"Welcome to my humble abide, I'm afraid you've come too late if you plan on stopping me." Rius is mad of that there is no doubt in my mind, who else but a madman would greet his enemies with a smile?

Never the less as the fastest I must get J out of here. The others and I decide this with a simple glance this leaves Kurama, Kori, and Yuusuke to distract Rius- while I escape with the good Doctor.

I do not mind this I would rather not fight a lunatic or his lackeys. That and the voice- my _conscious_, as Yuusuke calls it is practically screaming at me to go back and help the pilots with the illusions.

I can't help but have a bad feeling as Kori opens his mouth to confront this madman, his father, at least by blood.

"What do you mean Father?" Kori asks, eyes glancing at me for a split second which is all I need. I nod and using my demonic speed I am racing to the pilots with the good Doctor before Rius can blink twice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Kori _

"You will pay for that _son_." Rius spat and with his words the battle began in earnest. Father had apparently hired two demons equal in strength to Yuusuke and Kurama to keep them busy. Fate had decided that I would be the one to either bring my father back a prisoner or kill him in the process.

I had not faired well against the days excursions and my father's lower class demons had weakened me even more. So I was in less then half my normal energy.

While I would have preferred to bring him back alive I could not take that chance. If I did not deal a killing blow I would likely die in the process. I admit I was sickened by this conclusion but I can admit I had little choice in the matter.

"There is still hope my son, you can join my side. We can rule Demon world together!" Rius, _Not my father, I can not have personal ties if I hope to kill him_. I remind myself as Rius insists I join him but I ignore him.

Refusing to be dawn into lies and listen to a madman's ranting. I held pity for him once- I can not grant him that this day if I hope to live to see the sunset.

Ice crystals form over my hands, one touch and Rius will be frozen. I lunge at my father but he spins away, electricity crackling through the air. We both hold the power of illusion and so they cancel each other out.

He snarls and charges his hands with electric energy I have only moments to use my ice powers to construct a wall. The second it is up, electric blasts hammer into the shield ripping through chucks of ice I just barely manage to replace before he recharges and begins again.

I can not continue this for long using my element is using raw energy, I have to go for a killing blow or I will use up enough raw energy to be too vulnerable to use any sort of power. Not even the crystal around my neck could save me.

As the last blast hits I swing myself over the wall I had made only moments before, he growls when he sees I have tricked him into thinking I was on the defense. The space between us seems to stretch forever even if I know it's only a few feet. It is a battle between my speed and his recharging energy.

I lunge to the side as I see his fingers spark. All I can to is roll and muffle my screams as electric blasts hit and miss at random intervolves. Scrambling away from him I dare not use me ice to shield myself- he could tear it down before I even begin.

I hear an enraged howl and catch a glace at Yuusuke as he finishes off his own opponent and sees me as he uses his spirit gun on my father, sending him crashing into the wall. I sit up and see that Kurama has just finished off with his own opponent.

I know I look bad when both of them look at me with twin looks of disturbing amounts of distress. I smell my own blood and burnt flesh; uneasily I form an ice staff and struggle to rise. Kurama has my arm as we leave I spare one last glance at the dead man I could have called a Father.

I shake my head, I must have lost more blood then I thought for I know Rius was never my father- Mizu is my father- and Bukimi is my mother.

I am shocked when I see the destruction of the two Gundams- Kurama races from my side to help the human Heero get their comrade Duo out of his Deathscyth. Trowa and Hiei were helping the blond pilot out of the wreck of his Sandrock.

Duo looked like death was warming over and I knew we only had one choice. We had to call upon Koenma and hope he could help the braided pilot. Otherwise I would have no choice but to heal him. That might kill me, but for a human I barely know I think it is worth the risk.

* * *


	22. The Gundams Attack

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

Heero later admitted to himself that he had rushed through the process of getting Wing into the air.

As he was the first out of the storage he saw something he doubted anyone but Duo would see before the battle.

Yuusuke was savagely attacking the Mobile Dolls with blue energy beams. The Mobile Dolls apparently couldn't absorb such large quantities of energy, and simply put, blew up- sending shards of metal everywhere.

Heero didn't have time to watch further because seeing him what appeared to be swarms of Mobile Dolls flew up to attack Wing.

Heero knew that Rius and Doctor J hadn't had time to make the amount of Mobile Dolls which were arranged around him.

"01, this is 05- no matter what you see there are only three Mobile Dolls up there with you!" Wufei yelled across the vid screen, having seen Wing trying to guard its back from foes that weren't there.

Heero was relieved that Wufei had told him that Rius was using that illusion spell thing again.

The only problem was that the 'fake' ones attacked too.

Using electricity which sent Wing into system shut down for only a few seconds- but it was seconds Heero desperately needed.

The shocks also served another purpose apparently because Heero soon found out that they interrupted vid-screen and radio too much to give/receive information to/from the other pilots.

Heero watched powerlessly as too many Mobile Dolls to be real surrounded him forcing him to use energy and time to get rid of both the fake and real Mobile Dolls J and Rius had created.

It was then that Heero spotted the beam cannon of a very real Mobile Doll aimed at Deathscythe's unprotected back.

Heero wasn't the only one to scramble to get launched. Demons or not Duo doubted that Yuusuke and his team could make too big of a dent in the Mobile Dolls army.

It was a blur of enemy after enemy, one taking another's place before Duo had time to rest. He had glimpses of Heero fighting what seemed like more Mobile Dolls then him, and for some reason he couldn't communicate with anyone.

The control panel would occasionally shoot sparks and power was lost for only a few seconds but it was enough to make a difference in the battle.

The kind of difference Duo knew their enemies would thrive off of and take full advantage of. He saw Quatre and Trowa fighting back to back in the thick of too many Mobile Dolls to count at the glance he got.

Wufei seemed to be doing well though he was backing up Yuusuke and his friends. All of whom were moving so fast all Duo saw of Hiei was a flash of black and a blur of motion. Kurama had used plants to crush Mobile Dolls together.

That was all of his attention that Duo could spare for his friends before he was hit- and quickly had to strike that enemy down.

Duo suspected that Rius was using some sort of illusion like Kori had at the caves. Hadn't Kori said something about illusions before Duo had taken off? He couldn't remember.

Duo's head pounded and he absently wiped at what he thought was sweat trailing down his face only to see that it wasn't sweat at all. Blood- dark crimson and Duo felt suddenly queasy and lightheaded.

He couldn't remember hitting his head- and he wheezed when Deathscyth was hit from the side reacting automatically sending his scythe through his enemy. Two things happened so fast Duo could never recall later what had happened first.

One his thermal scythe flickered and he was left with only the scythe. Second his vision clouded and breath caught in his throat as the harness jerked and he was _slammed_ into the Earth.

Duo hovered between consciousness and darkness, knowing that if he fell into the darkness he would probably not awake again.

At the same time the darkness was so welcoming and the pain and not rightness thick in his head which felt like it weighed nothing.

Duo didn't know how long it was before the cockpits door was pried open, and Kurama and Heero stood there and Duo knew he was safe to sleep because Heero told him the battle was over and so he didn't bother to argue and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Trowa and Quatre entered the battle together, and no matter how hard they fought there was always more of Rius's Mobile Dolls –or illusions to fight it was like a never ending ferries wheel.

He was glad Wufei had managed to get the message of the illusions before the electricity had blacked out communications.

Trowa had made sure to stick close to Quatre's side- and made sure they both hovered between Heero's and Duo's Gundams incase either pilot needed assistance but was unable to call for it.

He couldn't help but blame himself when he saw Duo falter, then the cannon from the Mobile Doll Trowa had seen too late.

In what seemed like a suicidal move Quatre had moved to Deathscythe's side and knowing he couldn't take a hit like that in Sandrock Quatre had crashed Sandrock into Deathscyth and saved them both.

The crash may have saved them both from immediate death but Trowa knew they would both have bad physical injures. Seeing red Trowa had only enough sense to guard Heero's back as they both went after the Mobile Dolls with a vengeance.

Quatre had launched with Trowa, making sure to stay by the quite pilot's side. Almost immediately after launching they had received Wufei's warning and could only assume Heero and Duo had as well.

Just in case Heero or Duo needed them he and Trowa had made a agreement to stay near the other two as they fought just before they lost communications from a strike from one of the illusions.

The battle never seemed to ebb or rise as Sandrock and Heavyarms took out their opponents. There was no passage of time only the constant crackle of electricity and Quatre's blood pounding through his veins and heart.

Quatre wasn't sure why his gaze strayed to Deathscythe when the Gundam faltered for a few seconds and froze. He wasn't aware that he had moved Sandrock when he had seen the glint of the Mobile Doll's cannon.

He only felt Sandrock impact with Deathscythe and the scream of metal and the blinding pain that wouldn't fade from his arm and kept him awake when the cockpit door was torn off its hinges and Trowa and Hiei were there and he was safe because it was over.

He was taken out of the cockpit and he saw Duo covered in too much blood and too pale and eyes closed. Quatre griped Trowa's arm hard enough to make the silent pilot to winch.

What had he done?

Wufei only had time to warn three of his friends about what he had seen when he had launched. Hiei had run at an illusion Mobile Doll his sword drawn and it had faded into nothing.

He had covered for the demons as they fought, allowing to guard their back as he guarded theirs. Time blurred and stretched and lulled to only the fighting.

It only came to a halting stop when the shriek and grind of Gundam's hitting each other and the shock wave of dirt strong enough to blind him and force the illusions to fade as he turned to see what had happened.

The tangle of scrape metal that he knew was Sandrock and Deathscythe- but refused to call it that because it made it too real.

Made it too real that both Duo and Quatre could very well be dieing in that mess of twisted metal that had no beginning- no ending -and was only_ there_.

He knew even if he couldn't tear his off from the site that Heero and Trowa were taking care of the rest of the Mobile Dolls.

Wufei scrambled down his Gundam, and met Yuusuke who had found J, and they were all running to the wreck left trying to find the cockpits in all the junk.

Then Hiei and Kurama were there and had brought Trowa and Heero, and Kori who was limping and was covered in blood.

Quatre came out walking on his own through Trowa was by his side Quatre was holding onto Trowa's arm.

But when Wufei saw Duo he knew who was worse off- Kori and Quatre could still move- Duo didn't look like he could.

* * *

AN: Ummm….Don't hate me! Duo's not going to die- and neither is Quatre. The next chapter will be about what Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kori did though.


	23. The Battles of Yuusuke and Kurama

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon **

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

Koenma, sucking intently on his pacifier, watches the fight in demon world from a crystal ball.

He knows that Yuusuke's back up would arrive too late, and he knows Botan is fed up with watching this.

Few beings understand that there are times his father and he can't interfere in mortal or demon matters.

A crossroad in time where there are too many possibilities, where too much could go wrong with only a tiny push, even if it's with the best intentions.

These crossroads aren't rare either happening every fifty or hundred years, and while that might be rare for a human, for demons -and Koenma and his father it wasn't all that long.

Sometimes the right decision was made by humans and demons, other times the aftermath was horrible and it took generations to put things right.

If Rius won, demon world would soon control the human world, and might even make war with spirit world and its rulers.

If Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kori won, the shaky balance between human world and demon world would stabilize.

So all Koenma could do was watch from afar…and hope.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Kurama's Fight- **

As Kori faced off with his father, Kurama and Yuusuke faced off against the demons Rius had brought with him.

The demon Kurama now faced was something out of a nightmare. He wore loose black pants, was tall, muscular, and tanned skin with a tinge of green- not so bad right?

Well that was the only normal things about him- his eyes were black with amber pupils. His hair was a blue flame.

He grinned at Kurama revealing him to the demons mouth full of fangs and a forked tongue.

Kurama scrunched up his nose in disgust, and took a step back at the stink that emitted from the demon's mouth.

"Is the little fox _frightened_ so easy?" The demon hissed his blue flame-hair flaring out, as the demon let out a hissing laugh.

Kurama snorted, which made the demon let out a snarling-growl as Kurama ran his hand through his hair, pulling out a rose whip seed. Within seconds, Kurama made it mature, and snapped it at the demons feet.

"Hardly…" Kurama said blandly green eyes, with flicks of gold, narrowed on his opponent.

With another snarl the demons tongue emerged, and elongated to swipe at Kurama, who ducked and rolled out of the way just in time.

"May I at least know the name of my attacker?" Kurama questioned, the demon let out a barking laugh and blue flame flared to surrounded him. Both the heat from the flames and his stench rolled off him in waves.

Kurama watched in disbelief as his rose whip shriveled up and died.

"That's never happened before…." Kurama murmured quietly as he eyed the dead and brittle plant.

"My name is Erekn, Youko Kurama." The demon hissed, as he swiped his tongue like a whip at Kurama. Kurama rolled away again, and Erekn's blue flames shot out at him from his crouched position.

Kurama eyes widened minutely and he rolled again, the blast hit him indirectly and burnt clothes and skin.

Kurama favored his side as he got up; Erekn fell for the oldest trick in the book as he judged Kurama harmless.

For, if Kurama's side had truly been injured, he wouldn't have been able to move away quickly enough.

Moving in for the kill Erekn failed to realize his danger until Kurama had already struck him on the back of the neck- knocking him unconscious.

_'Pathetic_…' Kurama thought rolling his eyes.

Scrunching up his nose he glanced to Yuusuke who looked like he was toying with his opponent rather then taking it seriously.

Kurama didn't blame him; Rius's lackeys left something to be desired in a fight.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**-Yuusuke's Fight- **

Yuusuke's opponent could hardly be called one, as it reminded one of a cross between lizard -and a cat. A light covering of grey-blue fur covered its tiny body- tiny as it barely reached a foot in height. Its tail, eyes, feet and arms were lizard like and ended in talons.

Its snout was of a lizard in appearance, but its ears were catlike. Yuusuke snorted, and lizard-cat-demon hissed at him, flicking a forked tongue at him.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes and aimed his spirit gun, firing at the tiny demon.

Surprisingly it had enough intelligence in it to somersault out of the way- or perhaps that was only instinct- as it quickly began screeching at Yuusuke in anger.

Yuusuke glanced at Kurama and found he didn't need any help, the lizard-cat made a mad dash at Yuusuke while he was distracted and slashed at Yuusuke's arm.

"Damn it!" Growled Yuusuke glaring at the demon the lizard-cat seemed to be laughing at him.

Yuusuke, frustrated, fired off three spirit gun blasts in quick session- the lizard-cat dodged them all, much to Yuusuke's annoyance.

_'Okay fine- he's fast, but he's a lightweight. If I got one good hit on him he'd be out for the count.' _Yuusuke thought as he went after the lizard-cat with the spirit gun, the tiny demon seemed only to want to gall Yuusuke all the more.

He was succeeding, and getting in slashes when Yuusuke was distracted in chasing him.

"_Ssstupid_!" The creature hissed as it rolled away from Yuusuke's last blast. Yuusuke froze, mouth dropping open, and his eyes bulging in surprise.

"Y-you _talk_?" Yuusuke stuttered the lizard-cat seemed to sneer in disgust.

"_Yes_ and you are _poisoned_ stupid..." The lizard-cat spoke while Yuusuke watched, dumbfounded, not paying attention to _what_ was being said… till it sunk in half a minute later.

The lizard-cat was _definitely_ snickering at him.

"_How_?" Yuusuke demanded in a hiss, his chocolate eyes narrowed. The lizard-cat's tongue flicked at him, lizard eyes gleaming in amusement at him.

"How do you think stupid?" The creature hissed, at Yuusuke's questioning expression, Yuusuke got the impression it rolled its eyes. "Idiot…my talons are _poisonous_…"

"_Oh_…"

There was silence for another half a minute as Yuusuke processed this. He shrugged, and the lizard-cat's ear twitched in annoyance when Yuusuke didn't make any other motions but the oddly pensive expression on his face.

"So what'd your name anyway?" Yuusuke asked half-heartedly.

The lizard-cat didn't notice that Yuusuke was charging a spirit blast from behind his back as he looked up at the metallic ceiling which- he hopped, would bounce the blast onto the lizard-cat.

"Tsar."

"_Fascinating_, so how long have you been working with that idiot?" Yuusuke asked he knew Tsar was bluffing about the poison. If he wasn't, it sure was one hell of a slow, non-symptom, poison.

"Hmmm, a week…." Tsar answered suspicious of Yuusuke's intentions. "If you think I'd betray him…" Tsar began, Yuusuke snorted.

"I think you're a liar." Yuusuke announced and with howl he fired the blast- the lizard-cat was too dumbfounded to move out of the way in time, Yuusuke smirked.

"Now who's stupid?" Yuusuke questioned Tsar's unconscious body.

Yuusuke looked over at Kori to see how he was fairing- his father was attacking him unmercifully, focused entirely on Kori. Yuusuke, disgusted, fired a spirit blast at Rius, filled with all his hatred and anger of Rius, and took him out.

Kori looks weak as he gets up, freely using his demon energy to form an ice staff. He stumbles and Kurama goes to him, helping him as we go to where the two Gundam's had crashed into one another forming a crater.

Kori looked determined as he sunk to his knees beside Duo's limp body. His fellow pilots watched him warily.

"What are you doing Kori?" Yuusuke asked, knowing that look on the Nekokikai's face, as he had seen it on him once before. He was planning something stupid that could get him killed.

"Healing him." Kori answered Yuusuke quietly as he reached to touch Duo's forehead.

"No need, I'll do it." Koenma had appeared without them knowing. Kori nodded when Koenma approached them, and as he had done when Yuusuke had come into his demon powers Koenma brought a human, this time Duo, back from the brink of death.

Duo groaned and Heero helped him up. Quatre watched his friend concerned, as all the Gundam pilots were, whither they showed it or not.

"Anyone get the numbers on that Gundam?" Duo joked, voice slightly pained. Heero shock his head amused, Wufei rolled his eyes, Trowa's lips twitched in a almost smile, and Quatre laughed softly.

"I'm afraid not 02." Doctor J murmured a slight smirk on his face.

"Come on you guys lets get inside- we can clean this up later…" Yuusuke murmured, and then he frowned- he felt dizzy and the scratches the stupid lizard-cat had given him ached unnaturally sharp.

He paled; Hiei and Kurama glanced between each other and then back to him.

"Urameshi what's wrong with you?" Hiei asked bluntly, bringing everyone's attention to the former spirit detective. Yuusuke swallowed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know that thing I fought? I think it was telling the truth when it said it poisoned me…" Yuusuke's words were slurred as he swayed on his feet and fell back- unconscious, as Kurama held him up.

Hiei grumbled and with a nod from Kurama ran off to retrieve the lizard-cat Tsar's coconscious body. The group- Kurama carrying Yuusuke, Duo being led by Heero and Quatre, and Kori being helped along by Trowa and Wufei- Koenma and J bringing up the rear went into the castle.

Foremost on all their minds was getting a cure for the poison that had felled Yuusuke.

Second was getting revenge on Tsar.


	24. Surprises Abound

**A Glint in the Snow**

By **Abby Ebon**

* * *

Kurama had gotten Yuusuke, Kori, and Duo settled in a spare room they could recuperate in. Koenma had told the pilots that though he had saved Duo the Deathscyth pilot would still need rest, for shock; apparently coming back from the dead wasn't easy after all.

Kori was literally a 'bloody mess' but his healing abilities were predictably working to his advantage, but he had reverted to his cat form. So now they had a large tawny gold cat with sky-blue eyes on their hands instead of the Nekokikai's normal appearance.

"What do we feed him anyway?" Koenma wondered watching the tawny 'cat' warily. Quatre couldn't suppress a giggle.

"I'm sure he'll inform us if he gets hungry." Kurama said dryly, Kori-the-cat snorted in his 'sleep'.

The one that caused the most worry was Yuusuke, who was dozing but was pale and sweaty to the touch.

"Where is Hiei?" Trowa asked being his normal perspective self.

"He is interrogating Tsar." Kurama answered blandly watching over Yuusuke diligently.

"Alone?" Quatre asked looking a little pale. Kurama nodded, his focus on Yuusuke's condition, Kurama was the closest to a healer they had on hand- other then Kori, who was badly injured; Koenma wasn't so much a healer as a reviver of near dead, and obviously no one wanted Yuusuke to get that bad.

There was also a possibility that Koenma wouldn't be able to help Yuusuke, who had been revived from death before.

"Are you sure that is…_wise_?" Wufei asked looking doubtful. Kurama's green eyes caught and held Wufei's black ones.

"It is far better for Hiei to question him then for me to be alone with him." The words were slow and deliberate, Wufei found he couldn't look away until Kurama looked back to check Yuusuke's condition.

No one had anything to say to _that_.

Throughout this J and Heero had been conversing quietly in the far corner of the room; nearest to Duo. While the other pilots were curious they were also wary of the harsh gestures Heero made every so often.

"I'm telling you Heero, Deathscyth will be almost imposable to rebuild!" Doctor J, known as Jioden- Heero's biological father, shouted, being the first to lose his temper in the 'conversation'- that was more like an argument, with Heero.

J didn't know it but he had lost the argument and Heero knew it.

"It will be rebuilt." Heero said stubbornly, blue eyes narrowed at J. Doctor J grumbled, realizing he had lost, and left in a huff.

It was then that Kurama paused in taking Yuusuke's temperature, looked out the window and stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked him worriedly, Kurama frowned.

"I believe we have visitors." Kurama whispered, but everyone could hear him in the cramped room.

"_YUUSUKE_!" It was the tell tale screech of Botan. It sounded so similar to Relena that Duo snapped awake with a panicked look on his face, and Heero stiffened.

Yuusuke who was half awake happened to see the two's reaction. He and Kurama got a laugh out of it. A harassed looking Doctor J entered, leading in a smug Botan and behind her were Jin, Touya, Kaitou, Kido, and Mitsunari.

The very late back up.

"Hey Botan, how'd you get here?" Yuusuke asked dozily, when she tried to approach him but Kurama blocked her way.

"He's been poisoned." Kurama told her bluntly, Botan scowled at Koenma blaming him for Yuusuke's injuries. Koenma didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I came too late Yuusuke; I brought what reinforcements I could find." Botan explained waving a hand at her group. Some of whom waved cheerfully at Yuusuke.

"It's alright Botan, we'll need help cleaning up around here." Yuusuke said softly, none of Botan's group looked too put out about being turned into a cleaning crew. After all, they knew all to well how much damage the battle had done, as they had after all seen it.

"Right, well boys come on lets go get a head start on that mess!" Botan said, her cheer somewhat dampened by Yuusuke's injuries.

Duo stared after them in astounded disbelief, his theory had just been proven true. In every world there was a Relena clone. Duo shook himself; if he was _entirely_ truthful the blue haired woman wasn't _that_ bad.

It was just…_creepy_. Seeing how much alike the two women- who had never met each other, acted. Heero looked, in his own unique and stoic way, grateful that Botan hadn't noticed him.

Kori-as-a-cat seemed to be snickering at the two pilots.

Duo scowled at him, having a very evil idea of 'giving' Kori-as-a-cat to Relena. Duo smirked at Kori, and Kori looked suddenly fearful for however many of his nine lives he had left.

The other pilots, save Quatre, decided to help out their 'backup' turned 'clean up crew'. Quatre had volunteered to keep Duo out of mischief, but the pilots suspected he was avoiding going to see Sandrock and Deathscyth.

Not that they blamed him, none of the pilots wanted to think to much on their reactions if their Gundams were totaled. Let alone how they felt about Sandrock and Deathscyth being near totaled- lets put it this way, if Rius wasn't completely dead, he'd be now a few times over.

Jin and Touya found it fascinating that Heero was a half demon- and Hiei's bother at that. Once Kaitou, Kido, and Mitsunari started talking to Wufei, as he was most 'approachable' he wasn't cold, and wasn't nearly-as-silent-as-death, but he was slightly grumpy but none of the three seemed to mind too much.

Duo was quite perturbed at being stuck in bed. Well, maybe not _that_ so much as having to owe a debt to a toddler god. Kurama was still hovering over Yuusuke uneasily, and Kori didn't have vocal cords. Well cat-ones, but not specking-ones, at least he thought so -maybe Kori _could_ speck as a cat-demon.

Stranger things had happened in his life.

Just as Duo was getting so bored as to count the cracks on the ceiling, or ask the dozing Quatre for a book, Hiei made his appearance and went strait to Kurama.

"Hiei what is it?" Kurama asked softly, Duo couldn't hear him- but he could read lips. Hiei passed a glass bottle to Kurama; Duo saw its contents were a putrid yellow, and decided it must be the poison from Tsar.

"Tsar's poison." Hiei answered curtly, Kurama nodded and Hiei left as Kurama began to analyze it.

It was fascinating watching the mix of emotions crossing Kurama's face as he worked with the vial of poison. Duo was no medical expert, but he did have basic medical training, so he knew that with snake venom you could get the anti-venom.

Maybe with demons it was the same thing, or maybe it was just with Tsar's people that it applied. Duo noticed Kori was also watching Kurama work, but neither of the two of them wanted to interrupt.

Yuusuke was still out; he had fallen asleep a little after Botan had left.

Duo knew why the other pilots had left, there was nothing they could do about him- he was tired; Kori was recovering; and Yuusuke had the only people who could help in this room.

The others couldn't do anything productive, and they were trained to react physically if a problem occurred. They couldn't do anything about Duo being exhausted, so they worked on their Gundams.

Duo had a feeling that Botan's people felt the same way, and Kurama and Quatre would be very likely shoo them out if they returned to just linger around Yuusuke. Quatre was staring at Tsar's poison; then looking to Yuusuke. He looked bewildered- or surprised, or some mixture of the two.

"Quatre, you alright man?" Duo asked softly so not to disturb Kurama; the blond and blue eyed pilot blinked and looked at Duo, confused, as if he hadn't heard Duo's question.

"Wha?" Quatre murmured to Duo.

"Are you alright?" Duo repeated watching for Quatre's reaction, he blinked at Duo then nodded.

"I'm fine." Quatre answered; in truth he wasn't, he could see golden cores of light in everyone human. Koenma's 'light' was blue; Kurama's and Hiei's whose were green and black respectively. Kori's was a mix of blue and silver- like his robes in human form.

It had all started when Hiei had entered the room and given Kurama the container of Tsar's poison- which radiated the same sickly yellow.

He swallowed when Kurama glanced at them when he heard them talking. Kurama's green eyes caught Quatre's blue ones and held them.

"Quatre come here would you?" Kurama asked, breaking the eye contact between them. Quatre glanced at Duo, who shrugged, and with that Quatre walked over to Kurama. He was working with some of the poison and suddenly jerked purposely throwing a drop toward Quatre.

The two pilots had seconds to react; it was all the time they needed.

Duo's ki flared and his spirit energy formed a scythe, long enough to reach Kurama- its edge was pressed to Kurama's neck. Quatre however had done something much more interesting. In his panic to keep the poison away from him he had grabbed it's 'light' and it had obeyed- stopped in midair.

Kurama smirked, and Duo bristled angrily; while Koenma stared calmly at the happenings before him.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Duo growled, he hadn't moved from lying down but his hand faced Kurama, in what could have been a hopeless gesture, but for the black scythe pulsing in his hand.

"He can see ki. The life force of all beings, more then that- he can control it, he can draw Tsar's poison- in a since his essence, from Yuusuke." Kurama explained; Quatre hadn't realized that he had 'ordered' the drop to go back to the others- but it had and Duo had watched it all wide eyed.

Duo lost concentration, the desperate need for a weapon was gone, and his scythe had disappeared.

"But why risk his life to prove that?" Duo demanded; Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"In order to work Tsar's poison- his essence, would have to blend with another's- the only way for that to work is for it to mix with the others blood. Quatre wouldn't have been harmed." Kurama explained, Duo looked satisfied with the answer- but Quatre still stared at Yuusuke in a puzzled manner.

"What do you see?" Kurama asked Quatre, he looked up at him a small frown on his lips.

"Yuusuke's essence is a natural mix of gold and red-black, but the yellow is there too; it's Tsar's poison and it's killing him." Quatre answered softly; Kurama nodded sadly. While Duo looked upset- he had assumed poisoned meant he'd get better- Yuusuke didn't seem to be dieing.

"That's right Quatre. Because you can see it, you can draw it out. Normally I would, but Yuusuke has the bad habit of getting injured badly after I have depleted myself." Kurama told Quatre, who nodded, after stopping the poison midair he thought he could draw it out of Yuusuke.

Kurama placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders so he faced Yuusuke, and Quatre could see the poison pulsing through Yuusuke. It was seeping in-between his essence- the gold and red-black so they couldn't help each other and so acted independently. Both of Yuusuke's 'essences' were trying to take control of each other and the poison rendering Yuusuke helpless and dying internally.

Quatre could feel Yuusuke's essences crying out for help and he was drawn to do something to help his friend.

"Concentrate on pulling it out from one of Yuusuke's wounds." Kurama told him, which sounded safe to Quatre so he followed Kurama's advice and willed the poison to bleed out of Yuusuke.

It did so reluctantly, and in some cases Quatre had to peel it away from Yuusuke's essence. Then when there was no trace of the poison yet Yuusuke's two essences hadn't merged yet they were willing to obey Quatre when he weakly pulled them to join.

"Well done." Kurama murmured when Quatre came back to himself. The cut on Yuusuke's wrist which he had drawn the poison out of was festered and irritated, but no poison was in the wound.

There was a large jug beside Yuusuke's bed, under his wrist and it was full of the sickly yellow tainted with Yuusuke's blood. To Quatre's surprise Yuusuke was awake- when Quatre looked up Yuusuke was grinning at him.

"Thanks Quatre." Yuusuke's voice was horse and Quatre only nodded smiling.

"Anytime, Yuusuke." He answered softly, a slightly embarrassed blush spreading across Quatre's face.

"I think your friends have a surprise for you." Yuusuke murmured softly, closing his eyes to rest. Quatre turned and was surprised to see Duo specking excitedly, about what Quatre had done, with Trowa and Heero. The strangers Botan had brought surrounded an amused Wufei.

Trowa saw that he was finished and discreetly went to him, checking to see if he was alright before glaring at Kurama. Apparently Duo hadn't left anything out – and Trowa wasn't likely to forgive Kurama anytime soon.

"Come on guys; let's scram before Kurama throws us out for disturbing Yuusuke's rest." Duo urged them amused, the other pilots and Wufei's new friends had little choice but to follow the braided pilot out.

When they got outside the five newcomers were treated to a rare sight. Duo speechless and Quatre with his mouth hanging open with an unspoken 'oh' of surprise. J smirked triumphantly in front of the newly repaired Deathscythe and Sandrock.

Trowa and Heero traded amused glances and Wufei was snickering. The boys Botan had brought along all had grins on their faces.

"How?" Predictably Duo was the first to recover, Trowa shook his head. "You don't want to know."

And that was all that as ever said about Duo's and Quatre's Gundam's being repaired from the battle with Rius.


	25. The End?

**A Glint in the Snow**

**By: Abby Ebon

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YYH and Gundam Wing do not in any way shape of form belong to me. However anything unrecognized and/or original characters do.

* * *

In a weeks time Kori was finally healed enough to revert to his 'human' form.

An event that was celebrated by the Gundam pilots as he was their ticket home, as Koenma had refused repeated attempts to get him to agree to take them back.

In that time Yuusuke's ancient home had been repaired, and Wufei had made firm friends of the demons that had made up their 'late' back up.

Kori proved more then willing to take them and any others who wanted to go with them.

That proved an interesting task as Yuusuke had declared that he wanted to go. Kurama and Hiei felt it their duty to train the pilots further and keep their half-demon friend out of trouble.

It was no secret between the three that things had been going downhill between Keiko and Yuusuke.

Heero didn't mind his half brother, Hiei, or his friends coming along. In a way they reminded him of his fellow pilots. Of course he'd have to up security but that had never been a problem for him.

So it was that the eight had to say their good-byes, Yuusuke secretly gave Botan a _look_- to get her to get Genkai and the others at the shrine.

With a nod to Yuusuke, the blue haired grim reaper flew off.

Wufei made his farewells, and gifts were given to the three human friends he had made. Where he had gotten them was a strict secret between himself and Yuusuke- or so the Chinese pilot had told them when asked about it.

Hiei and Kurama had deiced to come mainly because they weren't needed in either human or demon world.

Their loyalties were truly with Yuusuke, and they were curious of this new world the pilots came from.

Duo was delighted at the prospect- more pranks to play on more people. Not to mention the benefit of three demons in the war against OZ.

They sure to win as Yuusuke plainly intended to keep his word- and Kurama and Hiei had been blunt that they were going with the spiky haired teen.

Not to mention the braided pilot was looking foreword to learning to control his spirit powers- if he could make a scythe he wanted to know what else he could do with it.

Quatre was glad the demons were coming along as he had grown fond of them and wanted to learn more of his own power.

Trowa was only happy that Quatre and the rest of his friends were happy, and was projecting it at the others.

Kurama, other then intending to keep a watch on Yuusuke, and teach the pilots, he was also looking foreword in teaching Quatre. Who he had grown fond of, and the demon looked as a challenge to teach.

As his mother had died nearly a month before, he saw no reason to stay in the human world.

Botan returned shortly with Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, and Kuwabara, who hadn't been told that this was the final good-bye.

"Hey guys… Hiei, Kurama, and I have decided to go with Kori and the pilots." Yuusuke announced, grinning nervously. Keiko frowned and approached him.

"You'll be back _right_?" Keiko asked Yuusuke shook his head.

"'Fraid not, I guess this is good-bye." Yuusuke told her, holding his breath.

They had taken it well so far. Keiko's face grew an angry red, pressing her lips- her eyes narrowed she slapped him hard across the cheek before running off in a huff.

Genkai and Kuwabara were his family and the three went off with Kori and Botan to privately discuss how to get into contact if they wished.

It was decided that if Genkai or Kuwabara needed to contact Yuusuke they'd send a message through Botan- once a year, unless it was trouble.

Kori, under the same conditions with Yuusuke, agreed.

Yukina went to Hiei, who was leaning against the wall, to question him further. In all the time they had, neither had ever told Kuwabara that Hiei was her brother.

She told of her love for the Idiot, and Hiei agreed to the match- even if he didn't like it.

The pilots, done with their good byes, had gathered around Kori and Kurama, who had been talking about old times.

Duo knew they'd have more pranksters and thieves around- ancient ones- so maybe the two demons would be willing to teach him a few tricks.

The pilots shared a sudden sinking feeling for some _unknown_ reason.

Finally it was time to go- Yuusuke made one final good-bye to Jin and Touya.

Both wishing them luck in the next competition to determine demon world's next ruler and placing the two in charge of his property.

Yukina left Hiei's side to lean against Kuwabara, and Hiei kept glancing at the two every so often- which made Kuwabara uneasy and made Yukina smile.

Finally Hiei approached Kuwabara, who tensed at the menacing look Hiei was sending him.

"Take care of my sister Idiot." Hiei finally said, Kuwabara was too openmouthed gob smacked to say anything.

Hiei only smirked at the sour expression Yukina was sending him as he walked back to the other seven who would be traveling to the Gundam world with him.

They were in fits of laughter at Kuwabara's reaction- but Hiei only continued to smirk smugly.

"See you around grandma! Toddler! Kuwabara!" Yuusuke yelled as he waved wildly, Kori concentrated, and the eight were sent successfully to the Gundam world.

* * *

**The End…? **

* * *


End file.
